


Hidden Love - Sonic AU

by 7marichan7



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7marichan7/pseuds/7marichan7
Summary: The Chaos Emerald of Fate, a green jewel connecting the ultimate lifeform with a girl with mysterious powers, causing both joy and despair.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Collission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! :D 7marichan7 here! You probably know me from my art accounts spreaded on social media (mostly DeviantArt, Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram). After working in this project for seven years and revising it, it's finally time to show it properly :P Enjoy!
> 
> A note: during these events Sonic and the others are older, Sonic being 21, Knuckles 22, Tails 14 and such.

-Have you heard what I've heard? -Rouge stood out.

From outside they perceived turmoil. The youngest cousing was disturbed, wanting to run limping.

-Mari! That way you'll get more wounded! -Shadow moved in front of her to slow her down.  
-I have a bad presentiment, Shadow. I need to get there as soon as possible.

The hedgehog observed the girl doubtful. He was convinced because of her begging gaze. He carried her in his arms, determined.

-Alright, I'll carry you then. Don't let loose, okay?  
-Thank you. -she limited to say.  
-Omega, what do you think? -Rouge gave a friendly nudge to his companion. -This is worth it.  
-If you have time to gossip, then use it to go to the objective. -Shadow was taking his job quite seriously.   
-Affirmative. Iniciating acceleration program. -Omega pulled out rocket drivers from his back.  
-You sure like to be a spoilsport. -the bat shruged her shoulders.

Rouge flapped her wings at the same time Omega was moving and Shadow skating with Mari. The last one had an anxious expression.

-I hope it's not anything grave. -she commented.  
-No matter what happens, I won't let Eggman lay a finger on you. -he assured.  
-I trust you. -she nodded.

They moved forward to their destination. Just as they entered the room, they contemplated the outlook: Tails barely defending himself, Eve leant against the wall, injured, and Afry unconscious. Mari remained silent because it made her a strong impression.

-Target located. -Omega said, getting ready the cannons of his hands.  
-What the...? -Shadow was still digesting what he was seeing.  
-EGGMAN!! -Rouge called him. -What the hell is this?  
-Aren't they the traitors!! The last thing I needed. -Eggman was upset. The anger vanished when he spotted his prey. -They've even come with my dear Mari!! Hey, I'm sorry for the other time, I had been too cruel with you but I regret so much what I did to you.  
-SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP, COCKSUCKER!! -Mari yelled of fury.

Both Rouge and Omega distracted Eggman. The hedgehog carried the girl until placing her near the capsule, joining his companions later. Tails took advantage to get the transmitters of Eve and Afry, running to Mari. The Doctor noticed that detail.

-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? -he shouted touching various buttons to change the course of his ship.  
-EH!! THE BATTLEFIELD IS HERE, EGGMAN!! -Shadow challenge. -SHOW YOUR FACE, JERK! FIGHT AGAINST ME!   
-WHO LOOKS FOR ME, FINDS ME, SHADOW! -he accepted the duel.

Mari breathed deeply to sing next to the capsule. The emerald started shining crazily, making the container's barrier getting damaged.

-I made it. -she lost balance because of the ankle. -Argh, not now.  
-Mari, did you get hurt on the way? -Tails tried to help her.  
-It's not a big deal. What do we have to do now?  
-We have a problem: two of the three transmitters are broken. -he observed worried.  
-And is there a plan B?

The wall of the room was destroyed. The rest of the group appeared.

-I think we have arrived just in time. -Knuckles announced.  
-Oh no!! Afry is... -Edith went pale. -What has happened to her?  
-Eggman was going to attack me when Afry got in between to save me. -Tails had his head lowered. -I couldn't do anything.  
-Blaze and I will go help Eve and Afry. -Cream offered.  
-Edith, lets beat Eggman. -the echidna suggested. -He has to pay for what he has done.  
-Alright. -The eldest cousin followed him.

Sonic and Amy joined them too. Silver, Tails and Mari were apart.

-Do you need help? -the white hedgehog asked.  
-Only getting the emerald, the initial plan can't be carried out. -the fox was frustrated.  
-I think I have a better idea.

Silver positioned to attack. He extended his hands, from him a turquoise aura came out.  
He gathered all his strength, the capsule was opening by itself slowly. After a great effort, it could be completetly opened.

-And done. -Silver got the jewel. -It was more complex than I thought, I'm exhausted.  
-You are the best. -Mari clapped. -Really, you saved the day.  
-Indeed. -Tails smiled. -Now we have to get out of here. There's nothing for us left to do.

The battle between the Doctor and the heroes was quite balance even if Eggman was alone. The others noticed the emerald was obtained, and it was time to go.

-Guys!! Lets split!! -Sonic announced.  
-Omega, get Afry and Eve. -Rouge ordered.  
-Understood.

Shadow went where Silver, Mari and Tails were. He carried the girl in his arms. He smiled faintly.

-Good job.- He greeted. -Once we go back we'll rest.  
-AH NO!! NO WAY!! -Eggman yelled enraged.

Everyone were running as they could. Tails, Cream and Blaze separated from the group looking for the Tornado. Knuckles and Omega destroyed one of the walls outside. The others evaluated the current state while Eggman was following them from behind. There was a great fall, the only escape was jumping.

-Question, does anybody have vertigo? -Amy said.  
-I think the best question would be if we jump we'll get out alive. We are overflying the beach . -Edith doubted.  
-Well, alehop!! -Knuckles threw himself.

One by one they were jumping. When Eggman arrived to the edge of the platform, he felt his honor was disgraced again. Between him and the heroes it was a great distance becoming bigger with the fall. The Tornado lifted, following them. Then, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun came out.

-Doctor... -the little one spoke.  
-LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOUR FAULT. If you had captured them before, the emerald would still be here.  
-We lost sight of Sonic. -Bocoe and Decoe were scared.  
-And to top it all my security system has been blown up!! -Eggman kept remembering.

The outrage and disgust of the scientist towards his creations were enormous. 

-They will pay for this...Next time they will know who is Doctor Eggman.

-

After the great fall, at dusk, there was a meeting at the cousins' house. There they layed down Eve and Afry, both fainted with Tails guarding them. Mari had been assisted at a near clinic, with a bandage on her ankle.

-First-degree sprained ankle. -Edith commented.- You will have to rest at least a week, cousin.  
-What can you do... -she sighed.

Eve started to open her eyes little by little. She stood up, a bit dizzy.

-Wow, what did I miss? -she joked.  
-A bit of everything, but it's all solved. -Amy smiled.  
-Err... what happened to Afry? -Eve asked confused.  
-Eggman shot her a ray. It was going to be for Tails but Afry was in the middle. -Blaze explained.  
-Afry, I'm really sorry. -Tails himself was torturing himself. -You protected me even if I was paralysed.

Sonic put a hand in his shoulder for mutual understanding. The fox hugged the hedgehog a second. 

-Mari, how is your foot doing? -Cream asked worried. -Does it hurt too much?  
-So so. -she tried to move it. -Ooouch...  
-Don't over exert yourself. -Rouge advised. -Although I will always remember the explosive flame.  
-Explosive flame? -Knuckles repeated. -Did you unleash your power?  
-Something like that, but I still need to practice.  
-Well, I'm going to cook the dinner. -The eldest cousin went to the kitchen. -Amy, Cream, Blaze, can you help me?  
-Of course. -said the rabbit.

The four abandoned the room to go to the next one. Eve headed to the door to leave.

-My parents will worry. It's about time I leave already. -she concluded, smiling. -Thank you for taking care of me.  
-We are also going out now.- the bat commented. -We'll accompany you on the way.  
-I express my gratitude. -the jet black haired winked an eye.  
-Eve, give me a call when you're at home. -Mari begged.  
-Consider it done.

Eve, Rouge, Shadow and Omega exited the house. The day had been quite hard for everyone. 

-Hey, Eve, since when do you know Mari? -Rouge asked.  
-Since we entered the Art Academy, around three years ago. That was few months after being orphan. She was a taciturn, in deep trauma. She was all day sad. One day I saw her artworks and I decided to talk to her, and since then we are very close friends. We have another friend in our group called Merry. Hopefully, we'll introduce you to her someday.  
-And how do you see her now? -Rouge kept talking.  
-She had a big change, much better than before. She has always been skilled and good-hearted, but she always hides her weaknesses. She gives so much for others without receiving something in exchange. And I think it's due to her parents that she behaves like that. It's still hard for her to have physical contact with others, she is used to avoid it. It's unusual for her to start it. And smile much less... now she's letting loose. -She mentioned.

That sentence made the group think, specially Shadow. What did Eve wanted to mean with that? The last one decided to intervene.

-Just out of curiosity, Eve. What does Mari like? And what she doesn't like?

That raised suspicions, surprising Eve and puzzling Rouge and Omega.

-Hehe, nothing gets past me. -Eve smirked maliciously.  
-Are you going to tell me it or not?  
-She likes to draw, play the guitar, dress with punk/rock clothes and things, vintage stuff like hourglasses, pocket watches... play cards, videogames, sing, read, write, roses, adorable things of manga and anime... She hates idiots, Eggman, being stressed, scared as hell of spiders, she even faints; worry others for silly things, jerks that insult her family and friends and things like that... Enough or do you want the full list?  
-I can handle it, thanks. And what does she value in others?  
-You are talkative... -Rouge was attentive.  
-Anormal behavior of Shadow. Valuing strategy of alternate conversation. Iniciating analysis. -Omega commented.  
-She likes serious boys, that have their solid heads, mature, that know how to be, sincere, trustful... and I can tell you in advance she likes someone.

Shadow was pensive. His demeanour turned unsettled and quite sad. Before Eve could speak, he moved forward angry and pulled out his emerald.

-But, Shadow!! Where are you going? -Rouge exclaimed.

He disappeared. 

-I can't believe it! What a spoilsport! - Rouge was upset.  
-What a dissapointment, but that way we keep the suspense. -Eve smiled giving up.  
-Rouge, we have to look for him. -Omega informed.  
-But before that... will you tell me, Eve?  
-Alright, but don't tell anybody. -Eve bent down to be at the same height as Rouge.

The girl whispered some words. Rouge smiled confident. The bat and the robot waved goodbye to the girl.

-

Tails was taking care of Afry during the early morning to see if she woke up. He was the only one who stayed up. They were in her room. The girl was still unconscious. She started to move.

-Oof... Where am I? -She asked dizzy.  
-Afry... thank goodness. How do you feel?  
-It's hard to move, but nothing more. What happened with the emerald?  
-We got it, but it wasn't easy. Eve was knocked out like you. Mari got her sprained ankle after using her powers. She caused a quite powerful explosion.  
-So I'm the only one that doesn't know how to use them yet. -she smiled sadly. -I feel useless. I still haven't done anything worthy for the group. I have the feeling I'm a nuisance.  
-I don't believe it. Afry, you saved me. Once more. You are not useless, you are noble and a fantastic girl. -he smiled thankful. -I'm sure you will achieve it soon. I believe in you.

Afry smiled pleased. There was a pleasant silence between them. She has never been that good with anyone before.

-By the way, Tails. Have you been awaken all night?  
-Well. -he blushed. -I couldn't sleep and I decided to stay with you. Now I feel relieved to see you recovered.  
-You're a sweetheart, really. -she praised while giving him a hug.

That gesture made Tails feel nervous and happy at the same time. He exited the room while Afry was waving goodbye with her hand. Seconds later, she went to sleep.

-

The next morning, Edith woke up and cooked the breakfast. She found Knuckles laying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, reflexive. He paid attention to the girl.

-You're an early bird, Edith. -the echidna spoke.  
-Well, there are things to do.  
-We all have our rights and duties. If none are fulfilled, then the situation is grave.  
-True, although sometimes I would like to have more time for myself. -the lass had a sad gaze.

Knuckles was willing to listen. Edith told him the truth.

-I had to assume many responsibilities so suddenly when everything happened. The deaths of our parents was a big low blow. And since I was the eldest, I had the majority of the tasks. I couldn't let Mari and Afry take care of everything either, they were very young. We lived with our grandfather for a year until he died, then it was me all alone.  
-I had been almost my entire life isolated, watching over the Master Emerald. The temple where it is located is a moving island. It installed in our world by a casualty. I barely had any relations with others until I met Sonic and Tails. I always had focused in my duties as a guardian. During my inactive moments, I explored around when I knew the emerald was safe from thieves, but I felt I was missing something.  
-You and I are so alike, Knuckles. And I admire you for your determination and will.  
-Really? -Knuckles blushed. -Wow, thanks... I also admire you... even in the difficult times you smile and keep going putting back your sadness. And you truly reach people.  
-You believe it?  
-I don't believe it, I think it. And honestly, it's like that.

They recovered the composure when the others started to appear around the living room. After a while, Afry went downstairs.

-Afry! -The eldest cousin was happy to see her. -How are you feeling?  
-Much better thanks to Tails. He was watching me in every moment until I woke up.  
-Well, it's not that much.-said Tails blushed, nervous.  
-See how I told you she would be fine? -Sonic friendly hit him with the elbow.  
-And Mari? -the middle cousin looked around.  
-We went to her room before, there was a note on the door that had written: “I already took the medicine, don't disturb”. -Blaze remembered.  
-That dounds like she's either sleeping or drawing a lot. She's probably getting ready for the exhibition her Academy has. -Edith meditated.  
-Art exhibition? -Silver got interested.  
-Yes, they wanted to make a tribute to aunt Light. -Afry continued. -She was also an artist.  
-It would be great if we go together, don't you think? -Cream was enthusiastic.  
-After battling with Eggman we deserve a break. -Amy concluded.

-

Hours passed by. The door of the Blackmoon cousins' house was knocked. Eve showed up with a girl, a head taller than her. Tanner, with wavy long brown hair with purple streaks and green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a black necktie, black jeans and light blue sport shoes.

-Hellooooo! -Eve saluted.  
-Hi! -Afry greeted them.  
-Who is your friend, Eve? -Knuckles wanted to know.  
-Someone that wanted to maintain the suspense until now. The dissappeared between curtains, Merry Stevens, better known as Chikane. -the just arrived commented.  
-Miss Ego is back. -Eve facepalmed. -She has been busy with dramatic art, taking castings.  
-You know you can't live without me. -Chikane laughed. -Is Mari still sleeping?  
-We brought her up the lunch before. She had a quite absent face. Her room was messy between her pc and sketchbooks. -Amy commented.  
-I'm sure she will cheer up with you. -Sonic smiled.

Both girls went upstairs to go to their friend's room. They banged the door. No answer, they opened it all of a sudden. Mari jumped startled on her bed.

-Oh for fuck sake!! -she exclaimed.  
-Wow, what a welcome. -Chikane joked. -You salute me like that after a month without seeing each other?  
-No wonder why you didn't hear us, earphones at max? -Eve pointed out the earphones Mari had hanging on her neck.  
-I wanted to concentrate. -the brown haired girl shrugged her shoulders. -I have been sleeping the entire morning, the pills left me KO in bed. Thanks you two for coming. Have you met the others, Chikane?  
-Eve has been updating me everything, apart from what we were writting on the group. She told me about a certain boy. -the green eyed smirked maliciously.  
-You too? I hate you. Both of you. -she threw herself on her pillow.  
-Come oooon, don't be like that. Did he come to see you? -Chikane was insisting.  
-He has to do his things too. Remember we have the expo. -Mari replied.  
-And is he going? -Eve wanted to know.

The injured thought for some seconds. She really had no idea: she didn't have the chance to speak to him, much less inviting him.

-No idea. He didn't deign on coming here. -she admitted. -I don't know how to locate him.  
-As a last resort he could look at the posters around the city and ask, it's not that hard. -the tallest friend suggested.  
-They are invited the same, we spoke to the headmistress this morning. Oh shit, Chikane. -the short one remembered.  
-What!? -the forenamed exclaimed.   
-We haven't told the others. The mayor will award us during the exhibition.  
-Aaaah, true.  
-What a pair. -Mari facepalmed.

-

Eggman was wandering around the city with his robots. He noticed some posters placed everythere: store windows, buildings, even in big screens. They were announcing a special art exhibition.

-Doctor! Look at that. -Bokkun pointed with the finger. -It's Mari's mother!!

Eggman checked the poster: “TRIBUTE TO LIGHT BLACKMOON, ART EXHIBITION AT STATION SQUARE ART ACADEMY BY THE STUDENTS, FROM 20TH TO 29TH MAY.”

-Is Mari an artist? -Decoe looked interested.  
-At least her mother is. -Bocoe observed.  
-Ooh, lets go then. It starts next friday. Eggman said enthusiastic. -I have always loved art.  
-Since when? -Bokkun asked confused.  
-Since now.

-

Robert checked satisfied the group came to the laboratory just after calling them by phone. They spoke about doing a special training and analyse the fixed values of the cousins, researching for their new abilities. Edith, Afry, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Blaze and Sonic appeared.

-I'm glad to see you around here, guys. Ready for the training? -He observed some were missing. -It's only you?  
-Mari needs repose at home, she sprained her ankle quite badly. Silver and Amy stayed to accompany her. -The eldest cousin explained.

The professor did a grimace of disgust. It stood out for Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

-That's so bad. -Robert commented. -I hope she recovers soon.  
-Thank you. -The middle cousin bowed.

Robert guided the group around a corridor full of control rooms until reaching a wide room with a panel on the floor. There was a dummy test doll.

-It's a prototype I have prepared to know the magnitude of your powers. Edith, start first. Move on this panel. -The scientist pointed out.

Edith went downstairs and stayed on the place.

-Very well, now aim to that doll you see there, with all your strength.

She gathered a massive wind around her and shot the doll. She bursted it from a cut.

-Great, Edith!! -Knuckles applauded.  
-I hope to unleash my power. -Afry smiled sadly.  
-I'm sure you will. Be patient. -Tails cheered. -In any case, you have a power: cheering up everyone.  
-Take it easy. It's not good to stress out.  
-Thank you, guys. -said Afry more cheerful.

-

-Can I come in, Mari? -Silver was heard behind the door.  
-Sure.

The white hedgehog entered with a bag of chocolate chip cookies. The girl was with her leg stretched on the bed, drawing on a notebook while watching a show in her desk computer.

-I thought you would be hungry, snack time. -he smiled, offering her the bag.  
-Thank you. Sorry to disturb Amy and you. -she lowered her head.  
-No way! -he moved his hands, disconcerted for that unexpected answer. -I think we are the ones that bother. You have been so kind to take both Blaze and me with the others at your home.  
-Nothing, it's a pleasure. -She smiled slightly. -It's good to count on you for the escort and taking care of the house. We three had a tight schedule before.  
-I can imagine that, it must have been hard. -he scratched his head.  
-And Amy?  
-Counting spends, food and such. We have also been watering the plants.  
-Again thank you. Although... there's something I don't understand, Silver.  
-Tell me. -he replied attentive.  
-Blaze and you were hyped to go to the area dedicated to my father, however, you couldn't go because of what happened the other day. I find it odd that you stayed here having the chance.  
-As I know, it won't move from there. Besides... I wanted to know what you had seen in the office.  
-I may be too paranoid. I have been thinking lately about things that aren't coherent. -she shook her head.  
-As I was told, and seen by myself, you are sharp-minded, I don't think it's paranoia. -he analysed. -You can tell me.  
-I find weird the vault I pulled from the drawer of my father's desk was clean despite of the dirt. It's like it was pawed, looking how to open it. Evidently it wasn't possible, since I have the keys, but I need accusing evidences.  
-Are you suspecting of Robert?  
-I don't know what to say...  
-No matter what, the vault is yours now and the data is copied, even the passwords. It will be better to watch how the situation evolves. Besides, the most important...  
-What?  
-You need to rest, damn it! -He scolded. -All day working, Eggman, whatever! I'm speaking seriously, you look exhausted.  
-Alright, mum.

That comment left Silver astonished. Both bursted in a laugh.

-Mission accomplished, making you laugh hard. -he celebrated. -A smile suits you better.  
-You are a good guy, Silver. Thanks, from the heart.  
-That's what friends are for. -he winked his eye.  
-Hey, I was told you come from the future, is that true?  
-Yes. I have certain business here to fix. -He acted serious. -To avoid a bad future.  
-I hope you can solve them. -she cheered up.  
-You are the first one not asking about my timeline. -He observed.  
-I don't want to interfere with your chores, a minimum change can alter everything. The less, the better. -She assured. -And I stress with those things, I prefer not to know it.  
-I appreciate it, Mari. I might tell you once it's solved. -he smiled.  
-As you like.

-

-Shorty, something smells weird. -Chikane told Eve while they were having a walk.

They were coming back of visiting her friend at home. They stayed for a while, even they offered to pick up her artwork to carry it to the exhibition, but she refused since it was unfinished. She even didn't show them what she was doing.

-What is it? -Eve replied.  
-Where is Shadow? He didn't give any life signals since you were in that confidential chat when they carried you home.  
-Has anything happened with Eggman?  
-I don't think so, as you have told me. He would have come warning us.  
-And what do we do?  
-Look for him. -She proposed triumpjal. Her green yes had a hopeful shine. -And no sloping off.  
-Alright. -She said convinced. They highfived sealing the pact.


	2. Uneasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day keeps twisting when Eggman decides to settle accounts with Mari for a compensation for damage, happening certain events...

In that very same moment, at another place, Eggman was planning his “supreme” strategy while his robots Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were arguing about unimportant things.

-I repeat you Doctor Eggman worships me more than you. -Bokkun said, angrily.  
-But you are no more than a shorty that doesn't do anything right. -Decoe replied.  
-Besides being stupid. -Bocoe followed.  
-SILENCE ALREADY, YOU TINPLATE BUCKETS!! -Eggman threatened.  
-Doctor, what's up with that anger? Is because of the two girls we saw before? - Bocoe asked warily.  
-I bet all my circuits he's enraged because a teenager crashed his ship. -Decoe considered, satisfied.  
-Doctor Eggman, who'll win you next time? A seven month baby sucking the finger?

The Doctor yelled of fury and exited the monitoring room. Far away his growlings could be heard. The three robots decided to not approach him for a long time.

-AAAAAAAAAARGHH. THOSE GIRLS WILL PAY FOR THIS!! SO MUCH!! 

A round flying artifact with a lense landed in the monitoring room through a grille.

-Doctor! Our spying camera has just come back! -Bokkun announced. -And it has succulent images of the girls.

Eggman strided to the control panel. He plugged the USB port of the flying camera to the main monitor. Eve and Mari could be seen saying goodbye to Sonic and his friends.   
Eggman 's face brightened with another one of his ideas.

-I'll have to use one of my tactics. -Eggman smiled greatly.

-

-What do you think of all of this? In only a few hours a crazy doctor is chasing us and we are part of a group of heroes. -Eve shared her opinion, curious.  
-I think it's a radical change. -Mari affirmed. She observed far away a familiar figure. -I guess we have undesired company. 

Eggman appeared bodyguarded by his robots walking on the street to their way. Both girls guarded up.

-We meet again, miss. How about we chat a bit? We haven't had a good introduction before with all that commotion that happened.  
-That you caused, you mean. -Eve replied.  
-Look, friend. I have a commitment much more important than wasting time with you talking about nosense things that don't get anywere, so goodbye.

The girls headed to go but Eggman cornered them. This robots started to defend him.

-Not so fast! -Bokkun stepped in front of Mari.  
-Aren't you going to apologise to the doctor for destroying his ship? -Decoe stared at her, inclining to Mari. He made her being surprised because of the height difference, being twenty centimetres taller than her.  
-Hey, wait a second. -Mari angered. -The beating of the century was courtesy of Shadow, not mine.   
-But you crashed it on the ground. -Bocoe pointed at her.  
-And? -She raised her eyebrow.  
-We have to deal with this mess later repairing it. -Bokkun complained. -I'm so busy and thanks to you my evening has been ruined.  
-Silence you three. -Eggman made them shut up.– Dear, I dropped you a question before and you haven't answered me yet. How did you get that emerald?  
-A girl doesn't reveal her secrets to someone just met, Doctor. -Mari acted cool. - Mystery is lost.  
-Then I invite you formerly to my base to get to know me better and talk more about your secrets. -Eggman approached smiling.   
-Sorry. -Mari stepped aside. -But I have a date I'm late for.

Eggman pushed a hidden button and charged a weapon arsenal in his flying vehicle. The teenagers started to take seriously the conversation they were having with the scientist and his lackeys.

-Eggman, you know pedo is bad, right? There's no way we're going to your base. Leave us be. -Eve replied quite annoyed.

The Doctor ignored those words completely. Mari gripped her guitar as a shield, grabbed Eve's arm and forged her way knocking down Eggman and his troupe, catching them off guard. Eggman suddently got up and climbed his ship to chase them.

-You can't escape!! Bokkun! Go after them. -Eggman yelled.  
-Understood, Doctor. -Bokkun overtook.

The robot started to throw tv bombs to the girls. All of a sudden, someone got into the girls and the chaser.

-Heya, Eggman. Long time no see! -Sonic saluted happily.  
-ARGH!! I'm too tired about you, hedgehog, but we'll meet in another occassion. -Eggman kept going using the boost of his ship.   
-Sonic, I'll be your oponent! -Bokkun screamed approaching him.

Sonic and Bokkun started to fight while Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were still chasing Mari and Eve. The girls found a no way out street. The Doctor smiled greatly.

-End of the hunt, girls. -Eggman announced. -You can't escape. Join me.

Mari used her guitar as a shield, covering Eve and her. She stared at the doctor angrily, with a furious gaze.

-The answer is NEVER. -Mari stated. -I prefer to be burnt alive before allying with a guy so despictable and fake like you.  
-We know you very few, Eggman. -Eve said. -But a person with a rotten heart is easy to see.  
-Then... we'll do the hard way. -Eggman prepared his weapons.

A stroke of luck, just in time, sent Eggman's ship to the other side of the street. Of a quite powerful kick. Again he appeared, and the very same day.

-Shadow... What are you doing here?  
-Trying to make a haughty girl reconsider. I warned you. -Shadow remembered his words. He made her react with surprise and relief at the same time. -You were lucky I was nearby. You were going to end up very badly.  
-It's the second time you save us. -Eve affirmed. -And we still haven't greeted you properly. -she smiled.  
-Thanks, I guess... you're not that bad as I believed. -Mari apologised. -But...  
-In another moment. -Shadow interrupted. He saw Eggman approaching fast. -This is getting bad.

Shadow grabbed the girls arms and, holding the chaos emerald, used a technique unknown for them. Sonic noticed that and tried to reach the group, in vain. They vanished, no tracks.

-Damn, I missed them. -Sonic mumbled.  
-I see he used again the chaos control. -Eggman observed chuckling.  
-Is Shadow allied with you?  
-If he were with us he'll be under our command. -Bokkun explained.  
-Then how is every time you appear he does as well? Too many coincidences. -Sonic asked mistrustful.  
-Sincerely, Sonic, this time we don't have nothing to do with him. -Bocoe avoided.  
-We go our way and he goes his. -Decoe clarified.  
-I assure you we don't know what this traitor is plotting, absolutely nothing. -Eggman confessed.

-

Eve's transmitter started to shine and a videoconference activated in her bracelet.

-Eve, it's Tails. -Tails spoke through the screen. - Where are you? Sonic lost sight of you a while ago.  
-Well... -Eve looked around. There were in a huge yet solitary park. -we're in a park, I think nearby home.  
-Nobody's around, it's empty. -Mari evaluated the zone. -I lied, there's a group of pidgeons eating bread crumbs.  
-Yeah, and they are jumping around saying coocoo. - the jet black haired girl started to talk nosense. -Anyways, see you shortly. We're going there soon.  
-Okay, perfect. -Tails approved happily. -I'm calling Sonic then.

Eve hung up the transmission of the brazelet. Mari pulled her guitar off the case and she positioned herself to play. Shadow was slightly surprised for that detail.

-Are you going to play now? -Shadow asked.  
-Thanks to Eggman I couldn't go to my classes. -said Mari, disgusted. -Anyways, I'm glad my little one is alright. Besides, this is for saving us, I hope you like it.   
-You don't see this every day, Shadow. -Eve was cheerful. -I advise you to pay attention and enjoy.

Mari started playing the guitar and singing. Shadow was entranced listening to her, she was pretty good at it. His emerald started to shine at the rhythm of Mari's voice. Eve noticed it.

-Mari!! Stop!! -Eve cut.  
-But Eve... -Mari reacted, confused. -What's the matter?  
-The emerald. -Shadow mumbled. -It can't be...

The jewel stopped shining and came back to normal. Shadow looked anxious.

-You control the emeralds... How? -He asked unsettled.  
-I don't know... I didn't know I was able to do that. -confessed Mari, still not understanding anything.  
-This is getting crappy... if Eggman catches you, I'm sure he will use you as an emerald radar. -Eve warned. -And who knows what he will do next...

Shadow grabbed Mari's arm, staring at her eyes.

-Be cautious, and don't do crazy things. Or else, you'll be doomed. If Eggman hears about this, he won't stop until getting you. And, for your own sake, don't even think of going out alone. When you are off-guard, he won't hesitate to act.

She tried to hide her fear. The girl noticed worrying in Shadow's face. Eve was looking at both without knowing what to do.

-I feel I don't do anything but bothering you. -Mari declared. She picked up her guitar and headed to her house. -See you soon...  
-Do you want me to go with you? -Eve offered.  
-It doesn't matter, Eve. My house is nearby. -Mari said with a dull expression.   
-Are you planning to go alone? -Shadow was upset. -Who warns you is not a traitor.  
-I can do things by myself. I don't need help. And I'm not afraid of Eggman.  
-But, Mari... -Eve tried to speak.  
-I NEED TO BE ALONE!! FAREWELL!!

Mari ran away with her guitar while Shadow observed her. In that moment, Eve's face was perplexed. 

-What's wrong with you? -The hedgehog talked to her.  
-It's because of Mari... She acts strong and hides her feelings to not worry or cause trouble. She suffered too much... Her cousins and I are trying to help her, but it's difficult. -Eve paused to proceed and avoid talking about her friend's past with that barely-known hedgehog. -We met Sonic and the others before. In fact, they blame her for giving you the emerald.

Without answering, Shadow turned back to go, but Eve stopped him to talk him seriously.

-Shadow, Mari feels really bad and she still played the guitar as a greeting... She's not a bad girl and nothing of this is doing any good for her... I know you have done too much, but please, consider help us from the shadows... or at least to her.

Shadow stared serious. He turned back on Eve again and kept going.

-Tell her to mentally prepare to not let her guard off because Eggman won't stop. And, for being such a knucklehead and argumentative girl, she is brave and her voice is beautiful.

The hedgehog teleported, leaving Eve alone at the park.

-

Mari pulled out the keys and opened the door. She tried to avoid thinking of what happened. She headed to the living room and she saw her cousins with the rest of the group sitting on the sofas planning a strategy.

-Hey, Marichy. -said Edith happily.  
-Are you okay, cousin? Sonic told us Eggman tried to attack Eve and you, and then Shadow intervened helping you out. -Afry commented worried.  
-I'm okay. -Mari relieved. -Knuckles, sorry for being that curt and unfriendly to you before. I was inconsiderate. -she lamented, guilty.  
-No big deal, Mari. -Knuckles looked serene. -I acted rude and I went too far. -he confessed, repenting. -my apologies.  
-Well, it's fixed, right? -Amy acted comprehensive. -Come on, cheer up, Mari.  
-And, Mari... -Sonic spoke. -Did anything important happen with Shadow? 

Mari stayed shocked remembering the moment of the park, when she discovered her new power. Tails raised an eyebrow looking suspicious. 

-Mari? What's the matter? -Edith was puzzled.  
-I'm the next Eggman's target. -Mari confessed, scared.  
-What!? -everyone exclaimed at the same time.  
-It's true, I can...  
-Hey, Mari, why don't you play something with your guitar to us? I'm sure with all that mess you weren't able to do it. -said Knuckles, pointing the window.  
-Yes, that's a good idea. -Tails played along with Knuckles. 

The echidna headed to the windowsill and broke a hidden microphone of a punch.

-What was that doing here? -Cream was nervous.  
-I'm sure Eggman put that thing there to spy us. -Amy angered. -What a gossip!  
-I think there aren't more microphones. -Sonic looked around.

-

The audio signal was cut and the Doctor mumbled indescribable insults.

-Oops, our mic got smashed. -Bokkun disheartened.  
-Knuckles is more clever than I thought. -Bocoe considered.  
-Doctor, what do you think the girl was trying to mean? -Decoe asked.  
-That young lady hides something worth chasing for me. And Shadow knows what's it. -Eggman thought. -Come on, guys, we have work to do.  
-Do you have any ideas, Doctor Eggman? -Bokkun was curious.  
-What have you planned? -Bocoe showed interest.  
-If you go after her now, Sonic and company will defend her. -Decoe warned.  
-I'm not going after her for now, but I need you to spy her. -Eggman ordered.

-

Knuckles and Edith were at the Master Emerald's shrine, talking on the stairs at night. 

-Sincerely, Knuckles, you should rest in a warmer place. -Edith was concerned. -You'll get very ill with this cold weather.  
-I can't move away from here, Edith. Watching over the Master Emerald is my mission and my duty is to protect it. -Knuckles crossed his arms.  
-But an ill or weakened guardian is not a good guardian.   
-Okay, you're right. -He smiled. -But who will watch it if it's not me? -he asked, surprised.  
-No worries, Tails had a solution against thieves. Are you coming home to rest?   
-I hope that trick works. And thinking two nights ago I considered you a thief. Life's strange, huh? -the echidna chuckled. -It's evident you are trustworthy and skilled.  
-Haha, to be honest I was surprised to see you here the first time, but I knew you were a good guy. -Edith agreed.  
-Lets go to your house then, although you have work with Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream.  
-Not really. I always took care of Afry and Mari. They both can handle everything alone, but kept going wasn't an easy task. -Edith confessed. -I was the only one who could do something after our parents deaths, and after our grandpa who took care of us for one year.  
-I'm so sorry. -Knuckles was sad to see her that gloomy.   
-It's okay, life continues, and us too.  
-Well said.

They stood up and headed home.

-

Mari was lying on her bed reading a book her parents dedicated to her a month before dying. The book had family photos and texts. While turning the pages she was crying in silence. When the girl calmed a bit, she started asking herself many questions.

-Mom, dad... I wish you could be here to help me. I need answers. Can I trust Shadow? Will I be a bother to the others? Will Eggman discover me? Why do I have affinity with the chaos emeralds?

An unopened letter fell from the book. Mari looked at it surprised. In the envelope it was written: “Open it if you have unleashed your power.” She opened it and started reading the letter:

“Dear Mari.

I have to confess you something very important regarding to the emerald you found. That gem is not from this world, it's tremendously powerful and dangerous. You played with fire taking it, my daughter, but I burned, because I did something unpardonable and I'm still regretting.

I don't know if you remember, but when you were younger your health was very fragile. Although my field was Physics, I studied in my spare time Biology and Genetics. That jewel is not only able to alter time-space, it also has certain properties I used to improve your health creating experimental medicines. I gave you them, and I altered your DNA. Your inmunological system will be drastically better after the years, but you'll have certain secondary effects as, although it sounds surrealist, pyrokinesis. And not only you: your cousins were provided with that experimental medicine in lesser quantities, they may develop other abilities. However, the most affected is you. To top it all, the gem reacts to you, specially when you sing. I think they used it for a rite or something similar.

About that medicine: I burned the recipe and I got rid of all the data of my research of those two years I took to create it and develop it in secret. I insist, you risked facing that man chased by the police, but I went further and I played God.

I lied to you about the emerald's value calling it a worthless stone, because I didn't want you to know this from the very beginning. I lament the delay of telling you all of this, I thought it was too early to know something that important. You three play an essential role in this situation, you are practically super humans.

If that man knows about your power don't let him catch you, you know how to defend yourselves. You may not know how to do it but I'm sure you'll figure it out.

I hope this helped you, my dear daughter. I know you are capable. It won't be easy, yet impossible either.

Your nearest scientist, Francis Callium Blackmoon”.

Mari got some answers, other questions appeared in her mind. She left the book in her night table, turned off the light of the lamp, looked at the sky through the window and went to sleep.


	3. True or false

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden powers and new revelations, changing drastically Blackmoon cousins' lives.

-Mariii, wake up.  
-OH, FUCK!  
The girl jumped from the bed, yelling. She was very angry for oversleeping. She looked  
that, as much as she programmed alarms, sleeping could beat her. Afry, Eve and Edith were  
shocked. It was a saturday, nine in the morning. Cream and Amy entered abruptly.  
-What happens!? -the pink hedgehog was rowdy.  
-I overslept, damn!! -stress won Mari. She started to look in her wardrobe for clothes to  
wear.  
-I heard a song playing many times. -Cream remembered. -What was it?  
-My disloyal alarm. -she stared at the cellphone with hatred. -Cursed brain of mine that  
didn't react...  
-Cousin, you were exhausted yesterday. -Afry sighed. -You should rest more.  
-I can't, and you know it. -Mari shook her head.  
-Well, don't panic. Lets go to have breakfast. Change your clothes and we'll talk. -Edith  
calmed.

The rest of the girls went ahead while Eve stayed with Mari, waiting for her to change  
clothes.

-Eve, sorry. I spoke to both Shadow and you in a very rude way. My apologies.  
-It doesn't matter! - She smiled. -That's already in the past. And I think I have news... but I  
don't know if to tell you them... -She doubted just to annoy her friend.  
-Is the technical drawing teacher absent next week? -Mari asked curious.  
-You wish! -she was dissapointed. -That one is never absent, not even when being required  
to his sect of copyist monks. To the topic! Shall I tell you?  
-New cool videogame spotted? Next comic con? -Mari tried to guess what her friend had in  
mind. -Have all the tarantulas of the Earth died because of an anti-spiders bomb?  
-Poor spiders... But no. It's more related to you. A quite juicy gossip. -she observed her with  
michivousness and cheerfulness.  
-What? -She reacted surprised. -Spit it out. -replied nervously.  
-Really?  
-Yes.  
-Certain guy of yesterday worried about you! -The black haired girl commented happy. -He  
said to not let your guard down against Eggman and... stay tuned... or not, because I will  
remind you it until you die... You have courage, and a beautiful voice!  
-WHAT!? -Mari stayed in shock. -No way!  
-You bet! -she started smiling. -I told you, good vibes!  
-How tiresome... I only know him from yesterday!  
-In fact, you knew him since you were little or that's what you said. I'm sure that one  
doesn't tell to anybody they have a beautiful voice! You made a good impression to him in  
the very deep.

Mari remained reflexive with comprehensive face. She started to see Shadow differently  
but there were missing more things to know about him.

-Heeey Earth calling Mari, any signal? -Eve raised her arms to get her attention.  
-Yeah, I'm on Earth. -Mari joked. -Ah! I found something yesterday that might be very  
important. -she picked up the letter of her night table.  
-A letter? From who?  
-From my dad.  
-What? Your dad? Wasn't he...?  
-Yes, he's dead. But this letter is before passing away with my mother. Lets go to have  
breakfast, I'm sure this will be helpful.

The girls went downstairs headed to the dining room. Edith was serving the breakfast with  
Cream. Sonic, Afry, Tails and Knuckles were eating peacefully.

-Good morning, Mari. -Tails greeted her warmly. -What do you have there?  
-A letter. -she answered.  
-Who wrote it? -Sonic asked, with bread in his mouth.  
-Francis Callium Blackmoon.

Afry nearly choked with her juice and Tails patted her back. Edith turned back with pale  
face. Knuckles raised his eyebrow, serious. Sonic, Amy and Cream didn't know how to react.

-Did you just say Francis? -Afry was still in awe. -Uncle Francis?  
-Where did you get that? -Edith looked uneasy.  
-It was inside a book my parents dedicated to me long time ago, a month before their  
death. I didn't have enough courage to read it during these years until now. However, it's  
very important because it has to do with us three.

They all read the letter carefully, assimilating every single word. No one remained  
indiferent.

-So, you have hidden powers. -Knuckles concluded.  
-Well, that's what you wanted to tell us yesterday, right, Mari? -Sonic was attentive. -That's  
a great discovery.  
-That means we can face Eggman by ourselves. -Edith deduced.  
-And how are you going to bring up these powers? -Eve was doubtful.  
-Good question, I even didn't know I had them. -Afry confessed annoyed.  
-I remember that yesterday, when I used a chaos emerald, a ray of fire was thrown. -The  
youngest cousin explained. -I needed help and I got it.  
-Mmmm... We'll have to do many experiments to know the magnitude of your powers and  
how to make them appear. -Tails considered.  
-These's a thing giving me bad vibes... What'll happen when they unleash? We'll have to  
take preventive measurements. -Knuckles warned.  
-What should we do then? -Cream worried.  
-Before that. -Sonic interrupted. -Does Shadow know about your ability to control the  
emeralds, Mari?  
-He does. -Mari admitted. -And he warned me in a very brusque way, he went pale telling  
me to be extremely careful with Eggman and never being alone.  
-Guys...what's that thing coming here? -Cream pointed outside the window.

An slight orange owl entered inside and landed on the windowsill. Mari started petting it.  
-Wow, Apollo. You sure had a walk during night, eh? Come on, time to rest.

-Is that yours, Mari? -Amy asked. -It's a very pretty owl.  
-Thanks, I know. His name is Apollo, he has been always with me. He's ussually outside  
during the night to hunt and during the day at home.  
-What a binge he must had. He looks chubby. -Afry observed the bird.  
-Hey, guys! The emerald radar is beeping. -Tails was catched by surprise. -It must have  
found one nearby.  
-And what are we waiting for? -Edith suggested. -I'm sure we can do something. Right?  
-Someone has to stay here to guard. -Sonic turned back. -Amy, Cream. Can I count on you?  
-If you say so... -Amy shrugged her shoulders, dissapointed.  
-Come on, we'll go partying together in another moment. -Eve joked. -See you!!

The group went outside following the device's signals. Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe went out  
their hidding spot in search for Eggman.

-

Shadow made out the group of robots moving forward to a warehouse. He decided to  
approach to spy them from a high spot, hidden between packaging boxes.

-Doctor, Sonic and his friends have gone to look for a chaos emerald. We have finally  
figured out what's the girl hiding.  
-Oooh, is that so? -Eggman became considerably interested. -I'm more and more pleased.  
-I recall her name was Mari and she can control the chaos emeralds. -Decoe assured.

The hedgehog did a displeasured face. He kept spying even if he didn't find it funny.

-And it seems that she and other two girls, apart from that friend of yesterday, have hidden  
powers. -Bocoe added.  
-Aha, then that girl is more valuable than I thought. -Eggman observed. -That's why  
Shadow wanted her all for himself. And Sonic and company have her as an ally.  
-What are you going to do, Doctor? Using her as an emerald radar?  
-Bokkun, don't be that brute. I'd call her: “honor emerald hunter of the Eggman Empire.”  
And not a bad catch, she's quite pretty. -Eggman concluded.  
-We also heard Shadow warned her to not get separated from Sonic and his group. -Bokkun  
continued. -It's clear she's his objective too.  
-Then... we'll have to capture the girl and obtain the emeralds using her power. Lets get  
moving, there's no time to waste. -the Doctor ordered.  
Once the Doctor and his lackeys went out of the place, Shadow decided to look for the girl  
to warn her. Not before discovering someone behind him.  
-What are you up to, Shadow?  
-What are you doing here, Rouge?

Rouge was a white bat who wore a black and pink suit with white gloves and boots. She  
looked at the hedgehog suspiciously.

-You know the girl Eggman mentioned, right? -she smirked.  
-And why do you care? -Shadow mumbled. -Are you pursuing her too?  
-It wouldn't be bad if she lend me a hand with the emeralds. However, you are also  
interested on her. Why?  
-That's none of your business, Rouge. Stop getting yourself in other people's issues.  
-So that's how things are, huh? -Rouge challenged. -Don't act that cocky, Shadow.  
Everything is the same. Catching the emeralds. Admit you're after them.  
-It's not for that.  
-Then what?  
-Because I got her in more trouble than she already had.

-

The group of Sonic and the others kept looking for the emerald close to a park. Tails was  
watching the radar while Afry looked at him curious. Eve was looking around to see if  
Eggman was nearby.

-Hey, fellas. -Eve started the conversation. -Do you think Eggman's around here?  
-Surely. -Knuckles replied. -We all need to be careful, guys. Above all you, Mari.  
-I know, I got the idea. -Mari was tired of hearing the same everytime. -It was clear at first.  
You look like parrots.  
-Hehe, chill out, Mari. -Sonic smiled. -We won't let Eggman catch any of you.  
-What a stupendous thing to hear, now show me.

Eggman and his robots appeared in front of them. The doctor had a big smile while Sonic,  
Tails and Knuckles had defensive postures.

-So you are the famous Eggman everyone is talking about. -Edith said serious.  
-Wow, I imagined you in another way, baldy. -Afry acted cocky.  
-Young ladies, don't underestimate me. -Eggman talked serious. -We meet again, huh?  
That's right, I'm Doctor Eggman. Yesterday we didn't have a formal introduction. Right,  
Mari?  
-If you understand as a formal introduction a kick in the ass, then I'm willing to start that  
courtesy manner with honors. -The forenamed was offensive.  
-Get down your ship, Eggman. You're a coward. -Eve accused.  
-We won't let you take the emerald. -Tails announced.  
-Stop bullying Doctor Eggman, you clowns! -Bokkun yelled.  
-That emerald belongs to us. -sentenced Decoe.  
-It's not of your property – Bocoe followed.  
-Rule number one: the first that catches it, gets it.

After announcing that, Sonic carried in his arms Mari to run away.

-Sonic! You're going too fast!! -she shouted.  
-We have to get the emerald, Mari!! -he took a look to the radar of his wrist. -And I need  
your help.

Eggman got himself ready to follow them but Knuckles started punching his ship. The  
echidna could let it in a bad shape with dints. Edith, Eve and Afry were impressed by his  
strength.

-Sorry, Eggman. The emerald won't be yours.  
-Oh my goodness, Knuckles. You're incredible!! -Edith was in awe. -You are very skilled  
when it comes to combat.  
-Edith, don't declare victory yet. -Afry warned.  
Again, he made his ship lift. His persistence made him overcome the group in search of the  
runaway ones.  
-He's running away! -Eve advised.  
-See you, losers -Bokkun bid farewell.  
-Don't let Sonic escape with the girl!! After them!! -Eggman yelled furious.  
-We need to reach Sonic and Mari before Eggman does! -Tails commanded.  
-Hurry! -Edith said. -Run as fast as you can!!

-

The blue hedgehog and the girl arrived to the zone marked by the rader: a cargo area quite  
far from where they were before.

-It must be around here. Do you see it?  
-I'll have to sing then.  
Mari started singing and a glow emerged from some boxes. Sonic picked up the emerald. A  
sky blue one.  
-Good job, Mari. Time to get out of here.  
-Hold still.

Of course, Eggman hurried to corner them.

-Sorry, Eggman, but this emerald has been found by us earlier. -Sonic stepped in front of  
Mari. -You have no business here.  
-Don't tease me, hedgehehog. It's a fact you are using that girl for your ambitions.  
-That's false. -Mari replied. -I offered to help them, it's clear.  
-I'm sure Sonic admitted you into his team because of your powers. He would have ignored  
you if you didn't have them. Well, you don't even know how to use them properly. How  
useless.  
-And if I'm useless... Why do you want me to help you? -Mari protested. -Isn't supposed  
that the magnificient Dr. Eggman is able to do anything? Please. What you are doing is  
constantly contradicting yourself with all that hot air. Your arguments aren't valid. I prefer  
to be useless instead of a moron.

She left the robots astonished, Sonic quite impressed with her reasoning and Eggman even  
more furious.

-ENOUGH TALK. -Eggman silenced. -I'm tired of your reasonings without grounds. YOU  
WON'T ESCAPE!!

A trap in the shape of an ellectric ball trapped the girl, lifting her in the air. The Doctor  
started laughing proudly while Mari tried to escape in every way from the trap.

-EGGMAN!! -Mari yelled. -DIRTY CHEATER. WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BALL I'LL TEAR UP  
YOUR MOUSTACHE IN A PULL. -she kicked and punched from inside.  
-If you even get out of there!! -Eggman celebrated laughing loudly. -You will help us with  
our plan.

Suddently, the monitor of Eggman's ship started to break down. Some meters away Tails  
was using his bracelet to recallibrate the navigator.

-Doctor, the ship is being hacked!! -Bokkun alarmed.  
-Let Mari be, you gross. -Eve threatened. -You're just a dirty old man.  
The ball of energy that covered Mari started to dissolve at a great height. A fall like that  
was deathly.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! -Mari screamed, falling.  
-SOMEONE GET HER!! -Edith and Afry begged.

In that moment, just before reaching the ground, Mari was being carried in arms. They  
both landed to the ground slowly thanks to his hovercrafted shoes. The others were  
expectant after that event.

-That was close.  
-Sh...Shadow. - Mari could barely speak. -you saved... my life...

He carried her down. Edith and Afry approached her cousin to take her away from Shadow.  
Eve went too, worried. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stared suspicious at Shadow. Eggman and  
his robots observed the whole thing angry.

-It seems I'm not welcomed here. -the black hedgehog looked around.  
-And you'll never be, traitor. -Eggman replied. -I won't have mercy with you next time,  
Shadow.  
The villains retired with their ship. There was a gazing exchange between Shadow and the  
rest of the group. Mari didn't know what to do.  
-Are you also after her? -Afry asked offensive.  
-That's not of your concern. -Shadow said.  
-Of course it's of our concern, you better tell us. -Edith threatened.  
-Edith, don't provoke him. -Knuckles warned. -It's not worth to face him from now.  
-Do you want the emeralds at the expense of Mari? -Tails questioned.  
-It's true I'm interested on her, but not in that way. -he mentioned.  
-And what way then? -Sonic was the only one who seemed amused.  
-I'll leave it for later. -Shadow smirked. -See you next time, Mari.  
-Shadow, wait!! - Mari moved away from her cousins, going after him.

Again, he vanished. Mari was left with words unspoken. She noticed Eve when she came  
from behind, patting her in her shoulder.

-Lets go home, Mari. If he's interested in you, you'll see him soon. -she suggested, winking  
the eye.  
-Hey, we got an emerald with your help. -Sonic tried to cheer her up.  
-I guess so. -Mari said slightly unhappy. -I still have certain doubts and I need to clear them  
up as soon as possible.  
A few steps behind Edith, Afry, Tails and Knuckles were chatting. The cousins meditated  
about that happened.  
-That Shadow is giving me bad vibes although he saved Mari. -Afry balanced. -What do you  
think, Edith?  
-What really got my interest is that Eggman called him a traitor. So they were associated  
but now they aren't? -Edith thought.  
\- We don't know for sure. -Knuckles denied. -We got clear both Eggman and Shadow have  
Mari as a target.  
-I feel Mari has also interest on him. Shadow didn't say his motives and din't want to  
collaborate. -Tails was worried.  
-Then we'll have a chat with her soon. -Afry decided.


	4. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past can hunt and make people regret their actions. Mari is willing to amend them at the expense of her wellbeing when Eggman threatens everyone.

Afry woke up in the middle of the night, around three in the morning. A light in the corridor make her go out. It came from the first floor. A few steps downstairs were enough to see Tails working with some plans on the table in the living room, covered by the darkness.

He was using various tools as triangles, protractor, curve stencils, compass... Everything was spilled on the table. The fox, who just noticed her presence, turned back startled.

-Afry! -Tails exclaimed in a low voice. -What are you doing awaken at this hour?  
-I wasn't able to sleep. What are you doing?  
-I'm finishing some maps to repair pieces of my ship. The problem is I need references of these ones. -he showed the sketches of what was missing.  
-They look familiar. -Afry murmured.

The middle cousing approached a black bag. She took out a folder full of various artworks. She opened a section and looked between the prints until finding the proper ones.

-Who's that from? -Tails asked puzzled.  
-Lets say we borrowed it from Mari. She knows about these things. -Afry moved the papers closer.

The mechanic revised the sheets slowly, both originals and solved excercises, and he could confirm satisfied that was what he needed.

-Great, this girl is full of surprises. -he aproved.  
-When you are done with them, put them again in their place and go to sleep. -Afry advised, smiling. -If not, Mari will go feral in the morning.  
-Ah, Afry. There's something I wanted to ask you... -he got nervous. -Knuckles told us in private a chat he had with Edith about your family. What happened with your parents?

Afry went silent. Tails felt he messed it up.

-My parents, along with Edith and Mari's, died in a subway accident because of some terrorists. We were lucky to be saved on time in the last moment, we could jump from it. We three cousins have always relied on each other. Neither Edith or I saw our dead parents, just ruins falling on them and blood. They died instantly. But Mari... she's still recovering from that shock. She had a very disgusting part and she feels guilty about it. She was going to be thirteen. I was already fifteen and Edith would be nineteen in some months. Soon it will be the third anniversary of their deaths.

Tails changed his expression. In his face a feeling of sadness, compassion and some guilt was noticable because he felt he provoke the sadness in the teenager.

-Afry, I sincerely accompany you in the feeling to every of you. If you need anything you can count on all of us.  
-Thanks, Tails. I'll have it in mind. -she gave him a hug.  
-W...well. I'm going to finish with the planes, and then I'll go to sleep. It's too late already. -he remained reserved. -Rest well, Afry!  
-Likewise. -she replied. -We'll meet again in five hours.

Afry, in the middle of the stairs, waved goodbye smiling. Tails returned the gesture, polite.

-  
At dawn, Knuckles woke up from his bed and he went to the kitchen. Edith was there, organising the things for breakfast. 

-Good to see you, Knuckles. An early-bird?  
-I have to watch over the Master Emerald, I forgot it yesterday and I hope no one dared to put their hands on it.  
-Are you going there with your stomach empty? -Edith asked. -I can prepare you something for the trip.  
-I'm okay. I give thanks for your kindness. -Knuckles looked sympathetic with her, smiling. -Hey, would you like to go there with me?  
-Wait for me a second.

Edith left everything ready so the rest could eat. A few seconds after, Cream and Amy showed up.

-Good morning to you both. -Cream saluted politely.  
-Where are you going that early? -Amy wondered.  
-To the Emerald Shrine. If Mari and Afry ask about me, tell them I went with Knuckles. -the eldest one winked the eye.  
-It's sunday, and sundays are for rest. -Cream insisted, not too convinced with the plan.  
-But not when it comes to emeralds. -Knuckles replied smiling. -We leave you in charge, girls.  
-Don't be late and go well -Amy said.

-

They arrived to the temple. There was the emerald in its shining shrine. Knuckles noticed an important detail when examining it closely.

-This is not the emerald. Where is it? -He exclaimed very annoyed.  
-Calm down, of course this is not the one. I have to show you something.

Edith activated a switch in the wall: a hidden trapdoor in one of the steps opened. They went down to get inside a room full of circuits and capsules. Inside the biggest one, there was the original Master Emerald.

-Hey, nice trick. You sure have everything under control.  
-Actually, it's Tails achievement. That way no one could steal it and you can relax. But one thing... who could steal it?

Suddenly, the lights went off, they remained covered by darkness. They heard someone that broke the glass of the main capsule to take the emerald. Knuckles noticed, he grabbed Edith's arm and start running after the thief. He punched the floor. The thief lost balance, dropping the emerald. The echidna went closer to see who was behind that theft attempt. 

-Rouge, I knew you were around here. -Knuckles looked at her with rage. -Give back the emerald to its place.  
-Come on, Knucky, do you greet me like this after such a long time? -Rouge smiled. -And I see you have a fling. -talking about Edith.  
-What were you doing with Knuckles emerald? Weren't you told to respect other people's things?  
-Cutie, I'm a treasurehunter. And, sincerely, this jewel is very valuable for this guy to own it.  
-The mission was commanded to me, Rouge. -Knuckles continued. -You and I will have a serious problem if you don't get out of here. I'm being kind to you to leave you go away.  
-Oh my, you became soft. If you get distracted... bye emerald. If I were you I wouldn't spend too much time with your girl. -she joked.  
-STOP GETTING INVOLVED IN MY LIFE, YOU DIMWIT. -he yelled becoming redder than he was.

That distraction was enough for Rouge to recover the emerald and take off flying.

-Farewell!  
-She's taking it away!! -Edith alarmed.  
-EDITH, LETS GO AFTER HER. -Knuckles started to run.

They were both running nonstop chasing Rouge around the forest. Eidht in that moment thought she had to do something to help Knuckles. She felt a gust of wind around her body. When she noticed, she was going directly towards Rouge. They collided in the air. Edith maintained herself levitating. For her part, Rouge felt to the ground disoriented, she looked like she went unconcious. The echidna observed the tanned girl descending slowly.

-How did you do that? -he asked astonished.  
-No idea. I thought about how could I help you and I felt air around me. I think my power is ready.  
-And you even recovered the emerald. Thanks, Edith. -The echidna had a big smile on his face. -Lets go away before Rouge wakes up.

-

Mari was already awake since very early, reading and listening to music. She had seen Edith and Knuckles go out from the window more than an hour ago. She decided it was about time to go down and eat something, her belly started to roar. She allowed Apollo place on her arm to go down with him to the living room. She left him on a stick, busy with some food. She noticed Tails, who was leaving something inside her bag.

-Tails! What are you doing with that? -Mari asked.  
-Sorry, Mari. -Tails smiled shyly. -I have to say your plans are very good. I based mines in yours to design some pieces for the fix of my plane. You do a great job.   
-At least the technical drawing teacher's excercises are useful for something. Although, to be honest, I prefer more artistical drawing.  
-May I see any?  
-Give me a second to look for them... -she searched carefully.

She picked a binder full of drawings of various styles: from the most iconic to realistic. Tails looked each one attentive, impressed. When they noticed, Sonic, Amy, Afry and Cream were also snooping.

-Girl, this is what they call talent. -Sonic commented. -Did you do that?  
-They are so nice, Mari. -Amy greeted.  
-I would like one. -Cream asked shy.  
-I normally don't do them for free, but I can't say no to you. You're such an angel.

Edith and Knuckles came back home accompanied by Eve. It seemed they encountered her on their way back.

-Well, Mari. Working already? -Eve asked with interest.  
-I would say since five. I heard some noise at that time. -Afry replied.  
-She doesn't learn to rest. -Edith sighed.  
-Where have you two been? -Mari changed the topic.  
-We had a walk to watch the emerald. Edith showed up her power while we were fighting against an annoying thief. She was fenomenal. -Knuckles praised.  
-Congrats, cousin! -said Afry and Mari at the same time.  
-Then only Afry and Mari are left to control theirs.  
-It would be great if I could have powers too. -Eve smiled sad.  
-Hey, we could figure it out. Guys, I propose you to go to Seylyk Scientific Centre. -Mari suggested.

Afry, Eve and Edith were surprised about that offer. The rest had ignorant faces.

-It's the laboratory where my father worked. I'm sure they can lend us a hand.  
-But the lab is not open to public until tomorrow. -Eve replied. -Besides, we could take a reflection day and, for example, helping Tails repairing his ship.  
-Eve's idea seems nice. -Sonic approved. -A day off is good from time to time.  
-Sonic, what about the emeralds? -Knuckles asked angry.  
-Chill out, Knuckles. A break won't hurt anyone. -Amy winked an eye.  
-I'm turning on the TV. -Afry grabbed the remote.

She put the news channel. They were with the initial summary of the events.

-”At Station Square, strange things are happening near the area to Radical Highway. A scientist called Eggman has been causing trouble recently. Anthropomorphic living beings have been facing him. Who are these mysterious heroes? Between them, this one”. -said the reporter of the news showing various screenshots.

On the screen many sequences of Shadow appeared, in the fight where he saved Mari and Eve for the second time

-”Without a doubt, ladies and gentlemen, we have a mystery to solve. Will that red eyed hero appear again? Will Doctor Eggman attack us again? We'll stay tuned.”

-Oh my, that's from the other day. -Sonic observed. -Shadow sure likes to hog the camera.  
-What the...? -Mari blinked many times. -When did they record that?  
-You know how the news are. But look, we're famous! -Eve celebrated.  
-I think reporters will chase you if they see you around the street. -Afry worried.

A breaking news letter showed on the screen. Eggman appeared giving a warning. In that moment, everyone knew something was wrong.

-”Dear viewers, I have placed some bombs in your town. If you don't want any victims, bring me this person” -He put a photo of Mari on the screen. -”I don't want money neither jewels, unless they are chaos emeralds, of course. If you don't do what I say... BOMB!” -he made an explossion gesture with his hands. “In a halph hour I'll go to the entrance of Seylyk Scientific Centre. You better locate that girl”.

-The last one we needed. -Amy wasn't amused at all.  
-Oh...no... -Cream said sad.  
-Mari... -Edith talked to her. -We'll find a solution.  
-I already found it. I'll go. -Mari let out resoluted. -I don't care what Eggman does with me.  
-Are you crazy? -Knuckles yelled.  
-That smells like a trap from kilometers. -Eve commented. -Eggman will extort you. Do you know that?  
-I'm not foolish. But I don't want to agitate an entire city when he only wants me. Let me go. -she insisted.  
-Are you sure of what you are doing, Mari? -Sonic asked serious. -I warn you there are less radical solutions than that one and that don't endanger oneself's security.  
-Mari, please. Think. -Tails begged. -We don't want anything bad to happen to you. Besides, we still have time to deactivate the bombs.  
-People that gave everything for me died without me able to do anything. I'm going to ammend my mistake. -said Mari, turning back against everyone.

Her cousins stood in her way in the exterior entrance. The youngest cousin did a displeasure gesture.

-Mari, we won't allow you to step out of here. -Edith became angry.  
-Do you think we'll let you go straight to Eggman or Shadow? -Afry seconded with rage too.  
-Why do you involve Shadow in all this issue? He has nothing to do with this.   
-Of course he has, don't you see he's after you like Eggman? -Edith exploded of fury. -THAT GUY IS DANGEROUS! DON'T DARE TO GO NEAR HIM!  
-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?  
-Edith is right, Mari. -the middle one spoke calmer, but equally serious. -You don't know what are his intentions neither what he'll do with you in case he gets you.  
-You don't have any right to speak like that about him nor draw precipitated conclusions. Neither rule over my life. -the youngest cousin sentenced.  
-The same goes about you. -The eldest replied back. -I won't move from here.   
-It's for your wellbeing. -Afry was upset with tearful eyes. -don't be silly. This hurts us but it will hurt you more when it's too late to prevent this.

Mari was on the verge of fury. The rest surrounded her from the back with worried faces. She exploded.

-YOU ARE THE MORONS HERE, THAT DON'T SEE MORE THAN APPEARANCE AND CRITICISE WITHOUT GROUNDS!! 

The girl charged her cousins. They fell on the ground hardly. Mari was running nonstop dodging obstacles, putting other on the way of her chasing friends. She changed way hiding inside a street, misleading them and she continued her way to the laboratory.

-

Eggman and his robots were waiting on the entrance of the closed lab for an answer of his televised message. The Doctor saw the mentioned girl arrive. He smiled and welcomed her warmly.

-Wow, so you are alone. -he said impressed. -Where are your friends? Have they abandoned you?  
-Well, Mari. Will you help us at last? -Bokkun asked smirking.  
-She better does so she will. -Decoe affirmed.  
-I agree. -Bocoe followed.  
-I do what I have to do. Stop you. -Mari challenged.

Eggman changed his smile for a displeasure gesture. His robots started to be afraid of him.

-Girl, don't provoke me. A false step and the city will explode. -Eggman threatened.  
-You have me here, right? I'm joining your side. -Mari tried to calm him down. -Well, deactivate the bombs.  
-I never said I was going to deactivate them. -the doctor affirmed with a smile.  
-What!? -Mari exclaimed shocked.  
-Oopsie... -both Decoe and Bocoe said.   
-You were the dumb one who threw down the gaunlet to the danger, sincerely pathetic. -Eggman spoke with fake sadness. -Poor dear, and I thought you couldn't be more idiotic.  
-You dirty cheater. You don't have a heart.

Mari made a move to go but Bokkun stopped her. Eggman, Decoe and Bokkun surrounded her doing a chain. 

-Oh, no. You aren't leaving. A promise is a promise. -Bokkun said.  
-You don't have anyone to save you. -Decoe continued.  
-All for us. -Bocoe ended.  
-Well, stop playing chasing games. Keep your part, Mari. -the doctor ordered.

She felt stupid. She was lamenting internally while the barrier was closing more and more. Vulnerable, until she heard a voice.

-CHAOS CONTROL!! 

(…)

They were exhausted after the ranaway. They arrived to the roof of a building, quite far away from Eggman. 

-Mari, why did you do that? -he spoke with difficulty, slightly angry but worried. -You went straight to Eggman's trap.   
-Because I believed as a fool for once I wouldn't make mistakes. -Mari admitted sad, with dull voice. -Trust me, I'm sick of getting wrong.  
-Getting wrong in what?  
-Have you ever felt impotency for not helping a loved one?

That unexpected question left him thinking. His ruby gaze... empathised. Shadow changed his demeanour.

-You too... huh?  
-Too? Did you lose your parents?  
-My adoptive father and sister. -he said with bitterness. -Now I understand the reason behind that crazy act.  
-I thought if I sacrificed for others avoiding the bombs of getting exploded I would fix my mistake.  
-I know what is to carry that guilt. Nevertheless, sacrificing like that is not worth it. The bomb thing was a fake alarm. Eggman said it to see if you would fall into his trap or not.  
-And how do you know that? -she was puzzled about such statement.  
-Think about it. Do you believe he would explode a town in vain? It's not in his interest for his plan of suppress the population and dominate the world.  
-Because there wouldn't be people to gobernate.  
-Exactly.  
-Oh for fuck sake... -she facepalmed. -You are so right. I ended up blind because of my emotions, I'm ussually quite rational.

She took a deep breath to calm down. It wasn't good for her to be altered like this. The hedgehog remained by her side, without saying anything. 

-Hey... just a thing... -Mari broke the silence. -I couldn't thank you for the last time properly. If you didn't save me I would be dead now. Thanks, Shadow.

She hugged him, tender. He remained static, catched by surprise for that affective gesture. Mari noticed and separated at the same moment. They both looked to each other's eyes during some seconds. It seemed that Shadow was slightly blushing.

-Sorry, I did it unintentionally. -Mari looked away.  
-It doesn't matter...  
-By the way, a while ago photos of you were published on the news. It seems they have you checked.  
-I have seen that. They consider me a hero being just a traitor.  
-What's up with being a traitor?   
-I used to work for Eggman because he tricked me. I later discovered everything and I ran away from his side. At first he tried to make me rejoin him, but later he desisted and he started to hate me. He used me as a weapon.

To each word she was listening, Mari felt more empathy towards him.

-He'll use you too if you're captured. -Shadow declared. -I was rude with you when we discovered your power, I'm sorry.  
-It's all fixed, don't worry. -she shook her head.-And honestly, for me, you are a hero.

It was the first time he saw her smiling. He looked more reserved.

-You're wrong. I'm no hero. -he sighed.  
-I don't care how many times you deny it, I see you that way. -she insisted.  
-Oh my, I don't see anything but couples.

Rouge appeared from behind. Shadow wasn't that happy to see her and Mari had an ignorant expression. The just arrived approached the girl.

-You're the famous Mari, aren't you? I'm pleased to meet you in person. I'm Rouge, renown treasurehunter. -she extended her hand to give her a handshake.  
-A pleasure to meet you, Rouge. -Mari returned the gesture, insecure.  
-What are you up to? -Shadow stepped forward, shielding Mari.   
-To tell you the bomb sham costed dearly to Eggman. Right now, Sonic and his friends are chasing him around the city. -Rouge announced. -And Omega is on his way.   
-Oh damn, I should go back home. My cousins, Sonic and the others will be enraged with me for escaping. -the girl saw herself in a hurry.  
-Wow, girl. You seem to be responsible... What have you done?  
-Rouge, enough. -Shadow cut when he saw Mari being more and more uncomfortable. -We will carry you home. And if they are angry with you for that, you had your reasons. They must respect you.  
-That might aggravate things... Precisely one of the reasons was not approaching you, Shadow.   
-What? -he was perplexed. Rouge bursted in a laugh. - And why are you laughing now?  
-This looks like a melodrama, so typical of the good girl who wants to see the bad boy. -she was still laughing.   
-In that case, they better tell me directly and stop the nosense. More reason to accompany you.  
-After what happened to you with Eggman, we won't let anything occur to you. -Rouge winked an eye.  
-I'll have to accept the escort then. - Mari surrended.  
-Don't be that shy, Mari. -the treasurehunter smiled to break the ice. -You'll be safe with us.  
-It was about time, Omega. -Shadow sighted his companion.

Omega was a 1'50m tall robot, very strong. His sheet was black and red with some silver and yellow parts.

-Eggman has been located. -he informed. -Sonic too. The two are at the same zone.

Mari stood up from the floor noticing Omega.

-Wow, amazing. His design is magnificient. -she said delighted looking at the machine.  
-My, Omega. It seems you have an admiror. -Rouge laughed. -this is getting interesting.  
-Don't waste any more time, we have to go. -Shadow hurried the group.

-

Eggman was tied to a pole with a rope. Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe were nearby fixed with magnets to a wall. They were completely pinned down. The heroes were looking around for Mari unsuccesfully. Sonic came back slowing down abruptly in front of the door of the lab. 

-She is not around here. -the blue hedgehog commented.  
-We have to find her no matter what it takes. -Afry insisted.  
-I already told you she is not here. -Eggman was very irritated, struggling. -Shadow took her before I captured her.  
-Curse you, Shadow. I can't believe he took her. -Knuckles insulted.  
-I have an idea. -Eve picked her transmitter. -I'm going to call her.  
-Good idea, Eve. -Tails said. -press the green button, wait until the transmission bar charges and press it again.

She followed the instructions and made a call. A noise was heard nearby.

-Hey, something is ringing. -Amy looked from a side to another, searching the origin of the sound.  
-If it's Mari's, why isn't she replying? -Cream looked nervous.

Edith located a quite broken bracelet laying on the ground, on the entrance of the building.

-Well, the transmitter is here, but not her. -She analysed serious. -I don't like this at all.  
-She's careless. -Afry facepalmed.

-

-I can't stop thinking how dumb I have been before. I faced my friends and my cousins in vain. I'm sure they won't want to know about me. -Mari was terribly guilty.  
-Girl, don't say that! -Rouge got angry.  
-Mari, you are the owner of your life and decisions. Anyone but you can't question your actions. -Shadow tried to comfort her.  
-I know, but I feel I only make things worse for others with my impulsive choices.  
-Don't worry. -Rouge keeped supporting her. -They can be annoying but also good. I'm sure they won't be angry.

They made a small smile appear on her face.

-Thanks, guys, I hope so.  
-Eggman is ahead. -Omega was on guard.

They sighed from afar the others with the doctor and his group tied.

-Eggman, are you sure Shadow took her? -Eve interrogated.  
-I swear you for my word, you brats!! Isn't that enough? -the forenamed complained.  
-Don't lie!! -Amy shouted. -I'm sure you have her hidden!  
-I TOLD YOU NO!! BELIEVE ME!! -The doctor was still moving to be released.  
-For once, he says the truth. -the black hedgehog got the attention of the others.

There was tension in the air. Shadow made a gesture to Mari to calm down. Rouge recognised Edith in the group and they exchanged a rivalry gaze. Sonic was happy to see the girl safe and sound, same for Cream and Amy. Knuckles threw a hatred look to Rouge while Tails was paying attention to the encounter and Eggman. Eve went near Mari fast.

-Mari! -she felt relieved. -Thank goodness you appeared.  
-The saboteur and the echidna. -Rouge said. -What are you doing here?  
-I ask you the same, thief. -Edith challenged. -Leave our cousin be.  
-What's up with you? -Mari interfered in the argue.  
-THAT ONE tried to steal the Master Emerald this morning. -Knuckles accused.  
-What have you been doing with her all this time? - Afry addresed Shadow, Rouge and Omega.  
-We escorted her here. -Shadow took part. -Any problem?  
-Yes, there is. You. -Edith said. -You refuse to collaborate with us and constantly after her.  
-Hey, Edith, don't hurry. Leave it to me. -Sonic walked to the group of Shadow with a calm yet firm expression. -We meet again. And I need answers. Why do you want her?  
-I only wanted to protect her from that man. -Shadow alluded to Eggman. -If I didn't act any time I'm sure she would be dead. And why do you want her?  
-She wanted to help us. -the blue hedgehog smiled. -And we are going to help her.  
-We also want to help her. -Rouge took the floor.  
-Help her? An unscrupulous thief that only goes for her needs? -Edith accused.  
-Hey, I wanted to collaborate with her too. -Eggman got into the conversation, tied. -The girl could develop better her powers thanks to me.  
-Eggman, shut up already. -Eve ordered. -I'm sick of listening to you.  
-Don't shush our boss. -the three robots said.  
-THAT'S ENOUGH!!

Everyone went mute when they heard Mari scream. She was too stressed, like a bomb that just exploded. There were remainings of fury on her tired and sick expression.

-Please, stop fighting. I'm not an object to be possesed by anybody. I have my own life. -she vented, suffocated. -Stop criticising Shadow, Rouge and Omega. They don't deserve to be threated like that. Aren't you ashamed to idiotically argue between you having the real enemy here? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? -that last complain of Mari sentenced the others.

Her words left a mark. Her cousins softened their gestures, from rage to guilt. Her friend empathised with her.

-Honestly, Mari is right. -Eve was agree. -I think we all acted dumb.  
-Mari, sorry, for real. -Edith looked ashamed. -The situation got out of hand.

Eggman took advantage of the distraction to break free and run away with his robots.

-Hey, he's running away! -Afry noticed him.  
-SEE YOU SOON, BRATS!!! -Eggman celebrated.

They all looked to him with disdain. After some minutes, the situation was calmer between the two groups.

-Eggman's location is out of sight from the radar. -Omega analysed.  
-Lets see if I got it... -Tails said. -So you are against Eggman then?  
-We didn't say in any moment we were on his side. -Rouge specified.  
-In any case, we could all cooperate. -Eve proposed. -We follow the same goal, right?  
-Eve, there's a little detail. SHE TRIED TO STEAL FROM ME! -Knuckles remembered resentful.  
-There's no need to be that posesive. -Amy laughed. -Besides, she tries it daily. I don't know what's new.  
-Exactly, Knuckles. And with Edith you are now two guardians. -Cream looked at the eldest cousin, happy.   
-You consider me one more? -Edith felt moved. -What an honor.

The team of Shadow, Rouge and Omega were preparing to leave. Mari approached them to talk, Eve followed her nearby.

-Thanks for accompanying me. -The girl bowed. -I know my cousins don't trust you yet but they are nice girls, I can assure you.   
-Thanks to you for defend us and put common sense, a good gesture from you. -Shadow praised the girl.  
-I'm glad to have done that. -Mari smiled gently.  
-Will you ally with us, guys? -Eve asked interested.  
-For the time being we prefer to go on our way. But if you have any trouble you can rely on us. -Rouge assure, confident.  
-See you soon, girls. -the hedgehog finished the conversation.

Eve and Mari saw how the group was leaving. They noticed that, while Rouge was picking up the emerald inside Omega, Shadow looked back. The teenager of brown hair sensed a genuine smile on his face, different from the cocky ones she saw in their first meeting. Was it for her? She decided to wave goodbye with her hand, returning the gesture with another shy smile. She was muddled up when she confirmed her suspicions: he raised his hand to move it gently. She was removed from that tranced thanks to her friend's giggles.

-Oooooh... Have you seen his face? I can't believe it, girl. I told you. -Eve remembered. -You two would be great as a couple. -she gave her an elbow.  
-Can you leave the topic? -Mari sounded annoyed. -Lets get back home.  
oyed. -Lets get back home.


	5. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the moment to face the past, and ask for help. Blackmoon cousins, Sonic and his friends go to Francis' old workplace, Seylyk Scientific Centre, to see if they can find anything meaningful.

After her round of waking up early, sprucing up and taking her time to dress up, Mari went down the living room. She sat at the table of the dinning room with Amy and Cream. The rabbit turned on the TV and put the news to see the outlook.

-”Latest news: again, the mysterious hero of these days appeared. Yesterday he saved Mari Blackmoon, the girl requested by Doctor Eggman as a contract to avoid the explosion of the located bombs, but later they discovered the bomb warning was a farce. Everything was developed yesterday at the entrance of Seylyk Scientific Centre.” -said the reported.

At the screen it was observed a reporter informing about what happened in the crime scene. He was in front of the entrance of the laboratory interviewing some people.

-”Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, with you Alan Danton reporting. Yesterday, the mentioned girl was seen by the passer-byes at 13:40 going to where we are at the moment, to the laboratory's entrance. Miss Blackmoon went alone to this point to reunite with the Doctor and his henchmen to stop the explosion event. It seems Eggman didn't fulfill his part of the deal. And then, when the girl was going to be captured, the mysterious hedgehog went to rescue her teleporting himself. It happened in a flash. Later, a blue hedgehog called Sonic and his group of friends dealt with Eggman and this was the result” -at the screen, it appeared a photo of the group capturing Eggman.

-”In any case, thank you for saving us, heroes. And we hope the Doctor doesn't cause any more trouble in a long time. If anything happpens we will let you know in the moment, viewers. Have a good morning” -the reported waved goodbye.

-I look quite bad at TV. -Amy complained. -they could have edited it or something.  
-By the way, girls, are Edith and Afry still sleeping? -Mari asked.  
-We haven't seen them around here yet. -Cream commented. -we made the breakfast. I hope you all like it.  
-Thanks to you both. I'll have to go to my school soon, I'm getting my final grades. 

She picked up her bag, phone and earphones. She went out the door saying goodbye to Amy and Cream, heading up to the Art Academy.

-

After the news report ended, Eggman was cursing Shadow for a good time while their robots were listening. 

-Damn Shadow, he is a busybody. I was SO close of knowing Mari's powers, he had to appear to ruin everything. And then Sonic and his friends gave me an embarrasing beating in front of the cameras.  
-Thanks to the magnets my circuits are a mess. -Decoe lamented.  
-Mines too. -Bocoe joined.  
-Doctor, I think it won't be that easy for you to capture that girl. -Bokkun gave his opinion, doubtful.  
-You don't say. I ALREADY KNOW IT! -Eggman yelled.  
-Doctor, don't pay your anger with others. -Decoe groaned.  
-We haven't done anything except obey you. -Bocoe added.  
-I'll have to think something else. -the Doctor sat on his desk to investigate.

He turned up the computer. He typed “Blackmoon” on his browser to see which results it offered: links to cloth brands, gothic groups, sects, rock bands popped up... until he found something meaningful. A link to a biography with the photo of a woman. She was white-skinned, with black long hair, side bangs, and almond-shaped brown eyes. She looked to someone known.

-Light Blackmoon. She was an excellent painter renowned blah blah blah... She married Francis Callium. He adopted her surname to join Blackmoon family. -Eggman read loudly.  
-That woman is so similar to Mari. -Bokkun said.  
-Let me continue. The daughter of both, Mari Blackmoon, became an orphan when they died on a railway accident with her brothers and sisters in law.

Eggman was shocked. He clicked on the link of Francis. His photo was of a man with peachy skin, brown hair and green eyes. He also had a moustache. He dressed a white scientist robe with the logo of the centre he went to, nearby where he met Mari.

-Francis Callium Blackmoon was a scientist known for his theory of paralell worlds. He founded Seylyk Scientific Centre where many scientists are currently following the steps of this great researcher, who gave us an important legacy to our society...  
-Oh my, so she's an orphan. -Bokkun said sadly.  
-Losing someone important is hard. -Decoe scratched his head.  
-I feel bad for her. -Bocoe looked down.  
-I'm sure that girl misses her parents. We will make her a favor, right? -Eggman proposed in an evil tone.

-

The repair of the Tornado had been a success. Afry, Edith, Amy, Cream and Sonic were helping Tails carrying materials and tools to the garage of the house.

-I'm finished. -the fox dried his sweat.  
-It's fantastic, Tails. -Afry praised. -but I don't know if they will leave you piloting it around the city.

Knuckles appeared at the garage's door and saluted the rest. He was quite dirty, full of petrol and oil.

-I'm done watching the Master Emerald and I took care of reinforcing the equipment Tails added. -the echidna felt proud of his good work.  
-Indeed, but you should take a look at yourself. All messed up. -Edith laughed.  
-Oops, shit. -Knuckles laughed nervously. -I should wash myself. -he smiled embarrased.

Sonic had the brilliant idea of picking up a hose and watering him. The floor soaked because of the water stream.

-Ha, clean and gleamy. -The blue hedgehog closed the water tap.  
-Sonic, I'm not a car! -exclaimed Knuckles angry. -I look like I just came from a shipwreck!  
-Sonic made you a favor. -Amy took the situation humorously. -Aren't you cleaner now?

The guardian stole the hose to take revenge on the others. A water war just started.

-Argh!! Not that! My hair DOES NOT GET WET!! -Afry sentenced picking a bucket, losing her pacific temper.

Eve and Mari appeared and avoided the water stream the others were throwing. They looked at the disaster.

-I know, the heat is disgusting, but you went overboard. -Eve facepalmed.  
-I won't clean this later. -Mari affirmed. -Oh my, you are soaked.  
-The one who started the silliness was Sonic!! -Knuckles accused.  
-Yes, but you followed it. -Amy replied.  
-Aww, my dress... -Cream lamented.  
-What a disaster. -Edith sighed. -At least the plants are watered.  
-Great, my Tornado is leaking. -Tails seethed. -Don't you know how delicate is it?  
-If Mari knew how to use her powers properly, she could dry it in a second. -Sonic analyzed.  
-Ah! Today we have the visit to the Scientific Centre. -Mari announced. -I already spoke to the headmaster so we can go freely this afternoon.  
-Nice, lets see if we can find out more about ourselves. -Afry seemed cheerful.

-  
Shadow, Rouge and Omega infiltrated inside a storehouse supposedly abandoned. Eggman was scheming something, they saw him entering minutes ago. They positioned near the ceiling, on some beams.

-Eggman is too active. What kind of idea has crossed his mind? -Rouge was staring with curiosity.  
-I think it's another strategy to get Mari and the emeralds. - Shadow was unsettled.  
-Detecting in Shadow strange behaviors, stress levels going up. Main cause: Mari Blackmoon. -Omega notified.  
-It's what I think it is? - the bat started to smirk.  
-Silence. He will notice our presence. -he shushed.

They continued watching Eggman picking up tools on a stretcher while working with strange molds. He was immersed in the work. Nervous, almost hysteric, dried the sweat of his forehead of a slap.

-Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe. Hurry up and bring me the rest of the things.  
-Doctor! Is that urgent?  
-It has to be finished for today!! Get me the materials!!

The platform started to crack with the weight of they three. Eggman looked up the ceiling but he didn't see anybody. The three could run away on time.

-We were sooooo close... -Rouge lamented.  
-Escape route located. -the robot pointed a half-opened door.

-

Hours later, the group of Sonic went to the lab. They saw from afar a purple cat with a ponytail and yellow eyes and a white hedgehog with golden, white and turquoise gloves, besides black boots with turquoise toes, persuading the security guard to let them in.

-Entrance is not allowed without a booked appointment.  
-Not even for the exhibition of Francis Blackmoon? -the white hedgehog insisted.  
-They are with me. -Mari intervened.

The man stared at the girl and the odd group accompanying her.

-Well, if that's the case. -the agent reasoned. -Go in, the headmaster is waiting for you.

The group entered inside the lab. The reception room was gigantic, with a white and green star on the tiled floor and vault ceiling. Then, the new ones started to speak.

-Thanks for your help. -Said the cat, serious.  
-You are so kind. -The hedgehog smiled. -My name is Silver and she's my friend Blaze. It's so good to see you all again, fellas.  
-I'm Mari, they are my cousins Edith and Afry and my friend Eve. I listened superficially you were interested about the exhibition of my father.  
-Are you the daughter of Francis? -asked Blaze.  
-In effect. My father did a great work as a researcher until his last days. -she commented, sad. -And we came here to check some of his archives.

A great door opened, allowing the headmaster of the Laboratory to come in: a tall man, slim, with mid-length black hair, blue eyes and armless glasses, aquiline nose and a peaceful smile. He was wearing a lab robe with green trousers and brown moccasines.

-Oh, welcome. It has been three years since your last visit, Mari. You look so grown up.-The man spoke. -My name is Robert Phillip Arkson, but you can call me Robert or professor Arkson. -he started to look at the group of Sonic.- You are the heroes that appeared on television this morning. You did a great job protecting the entrance from damage. -the professor praised.  
-Well, we did what we had to do. -Knuckles bragged.  
-And I'm glad to see you too Eve, Afry and Edith. -Robert continued. -Well, lets get into that business we spoke via phone. Accompany me.

The group went around with the professor accross many corridors full of researching rooms, storerooms, testing rooms... until they arrived to an elevator.

-The zone I'm going to show you is normally not open to public, but I'll make an exception.

Robert introduced a special key inside a keyhole of the elevator's buttons and it started to go down, then moving aside, and down again. When it stopped, they went down. They arrived to a huge office with many shelves full of books, folders, notebooks, copies... The room was quite dusty for not using it. On the desk of the centre of the room, there was a computer that seemed not being turned on since many years, signed documents, stamped projects, pencils spilled around the table and a framed photo of Francis, Light and a little Mari.

-The old office of Francis. -the researcher introduced.  
-I remember the last time I came here. -Mari was remembering. -It was for picking up my father, a day before the accident...  
-A huge emptiness came when Francis left us. What you told me caught me off guard. This man is a mystery. -Robert kept assimilating the facts. -Could you let me see the letter?  
-Professor, here you are. -Edith gave Francis' letter to Robert. -I hope you help us clarifying things.  
-What's that letter? -asked Blaze in a low voice to Amy.  
-It's from Mari's dad. We found it the other day.  
-The truth is this man has me intrigued. -Tails confessed. -I'm sure his works will be useful.

Robert examined the letter and focused on an important detail.

-The man Francis mentions is the one causing trouble around here, Doctor Eggman, is that true? -Robert asked.  
-It is right. -Mari nodded.  
-There is something you haven't explained to us yet, Mari. -Sonic started walking around her- Why your father and then you had a chaos emerald?

She felt the gazes of everyone on her. She breathed deeply and started speaking.

-I think it was about time to tell you this: nine years ago, while I was awake in the middle of the night, a black hedgehog was bleeding at the door of my room. My gut told me to help him since he was being chased. The man looking for him was Eggman with his henchmen. I distracted him and I ran away from home so fast, running around the corridors while they were trying to get me. I could activate the alarm and the police cornered Eggman, I could escape. Eggman ran away and then the hedgehog teleported, dropping the emerald.  
-A black hedgehog? -asked Cream.  
-The very same that appears and disappears constantly playing hard to get. -Eve compleed.  
-Shadow? -Silver was perplexed. -This is getting weirder.  
-Is the computer still working? -Mari wanted to know.   
-We could try out. -the fox suggested. -I have here an external hard disc in case we need to copy files.   
-You are ready for everything. -Afry commented amused.

The youngest cousin scrutinized the desk. She pulled out a bunch of keys to open the last drawer. This one was dusty inside, with small spiders. She jumped back, staying static.

-Here, I'll get whatever. -Eve intervened. -What is it?  
-The small red safe vault. -she spoke scared.  
-Mari, are you okay? -Cream worried.  
-She's in spider mode. Mari is turned off or out or range. -Edith joked.  
-Cut it out, cousin. -The forenamed tried to contain her fear.  
-What's inside? -Knuckles was curious.  
-You will see it. -She looked in her keyring. -How strange...  
-What's strange? -Sonic wanted to know.

“The box was barely dusty”, she thought. Something told her to not say anything out loud.

-Nothing, just my things. -She limited to open it. There were lots of little notes inside. -Aha.

She sat on the chair. She waited for the device to turn on. She glanced over the notes to write the username and passwords.

-Tails, serve yourself. -the girl offered.  
-Alright. -he plugged the hard disk. He moved all files there were in the computer, even the ones with codes. -All done.  
-How fast. -Blaze observed.  
-Robert, you are quite silent. -Eve noticed the man.  
-It's nothing, I have been thinking on work related things. -He soothed. -I'm in a bit of a hurry, are you done?  
-Just a second. -Mari assured Tails unplugged the disk. She shut down the device and picked up the photo of the desk. -Now yes.  
-Perfect. It's just that I have an important meeting in some minutes. -He apologised.  
-No problem. -Edith acted comprehensive.  
-Thank you for attending us. -Afry bowed.

-

They took some minutes to go back outside. Robert accompanied them to say goodbye. Eggman was waiting for them at the entrance, smiling. Everyone in the group stayed on guard.

-People, I come in peace. I need to talk with Mari for a moment. -his kind approach evoked mistrust.  
-Eggman, what the heck do you want? -Mari asked annoyed.  
-We have a gift for you. -Decoe started.  
-As an apology for the other day. -and Bocoe finished.  
-Indeed, as my robots are saying we want to compensate you for our inadequate behaviour. -he turned back and looked at a corner of the street. -Don't be shy, come in.

From that corner two figures showed up, a familiar man and a woman. If they didn't knew the real ones weren't alive anymore, they would say they were Francis and Light, Mari's parents. Copies too well done. Edith. Afry, Robert, Eve and above all, Mari trembled. The couple of just arrived approached the group slowly.

-Wh-what's the meaning of this? -Afry was bewildered.  
-This has reached the height... -Edith was still assimilating what she was seeing.  
-What's happening? -Silver didn't understand anything.  
-Something of very bad taste. -Robert replied with repugnance.  
-What's the point of this, Eggman? -Blaze wanted to know.  
-It's just a little present, they aren't like the original ones but they work out. -He explained happily. -You can use them as you like, Mari. All yours. In exchange, I would ask you to collaborate with certain personal projects of mine.

At the other side of the street, Shadow, Rouge and Omega appeared. Only by just seeing Eggman and his henchmen and the faces of the group, they knew they had to act.

-Something quite grave is happenning. -Rouge deduced.  
-Lets go. -Shadow went ahead. -Mari is in trouble.

The three came closer and they listened to the conversation, staying tuned if they had to act.

-Nonetheless, you will have to configure certain details by yourself like the personality and way to act, I haven't reached that far with my research. -Eggman kept talking casually.

Light and Francis were walking to Mari. She went backwards without saying a word. She was pale, not looking well.

-We are glad to see you, my daughter. -spoke the fake Light.  
-Now everything will be fine. -Francis continued, trying to put his hand on Mari's shoulder.

She pushed the hand aside of a slap, she was going to explode.

-Who the fuck do you think you are? - she was struggling to speak, furious -DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ACCEPT SUCH FOUL THING!?  
-Oh no... -Eve noticed the presence of Shadow's group.-Guys...  
-Eve, what's happening to Mari?-Rouge asked.  
-She's going to lose control. She's completely shocked. -Eve alarmed. -This is too much for her.  
-GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! -Mari yelled with all her strength, almost voiceless. Her face was pale, crying nonstop. -MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!! I SAW THEM, I SAW THEM DYING IN MY ARMS!! YOU ARE NOT THEM!!

She fell on the ground kneeled with her hands on her face. Tears were falling unceasingly, sobbing so hard that she was losing voice and air. She shrinked, shaking. Eve hugged her. Shadow closed his fists furious and he gave a killer gaze to Eggman.

-You are really disgusting. You were pathetic before, but I didn't think you could be that despicable.  
-Eggman, you are heartless. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SO MUCH!! 

Edith unleashed a tornado to Eggman and his robots. They were thrown hundreds of meters. The professor deactivated the androids with an electric fun. They fell into the ground motionless.

-My robotic work team will dismount them later. They are knocked out.   
-Mari, react. -Amy said.  
-Cousin, it's all over. -Afry kept insisting. -Calm down.  
-Poor dear... -Silver empathised.  
-Eggman crossed the line. What was he supposed to do with this? -Sonic wanted to know.  
-I don't know if it's a vengueance or a failed disastrous attempt of being liked giving her copies of her parents. -Knuckles considered. -He was backfired making her revive a trauma.

She remained silent, completely broken. Shadow decided to act. The young girl raised her head with tearful eyes.

-You are safe now. -he spoke serenely. -Have you vented enough?

She still didn't reply. The black hedgehog meditated for some seconds. He opened his arms, waiting to see if she reacted. She leaned on him without thinking. He wrapped her completely in a hug.

-There's no need for you to speak. -Rouge empathised. -This is too hard for anyone.  
-Shall we go to your house? -Shadow suggested. Mari nodded without saying any word.  
-I think that will be the best. -Eve agreeded.

Shadow's team went ahead with a chaos control. The rest of the group headed home walking. Amy and Cream noticed Sonic, Tails and Knuckles being quite reflexive. Afry and Edith, as for their side, were thinking how to comfort Mari later. Silver and Blaze were trying to take in what just happened.

-I think it's very odd Eggman has done this. -the cat spoke.  
-Not only to you. -Amy added. -He never went that far before.  
-But... have you seen Mari's face? -Tails was still stupefied. -It was too much.  
-In just a moment her self esteem and strength vanished. -Silver said with pain. -She looked like a doll.  
-And she was so happy this morning. -Cream was very sad. -Poor her....  
-As she screamed before, Mari saw her parents die. Our uncle and aunt died in her arms in front of her. -Afry commented.  
-Since then Mari has always felt guilty of being paralized by fear and not being able to do anything to help them. It was already too late, no one could act, but she keeps and keeps punishing herself internally. -Edith completed.  
-This time Shadow has looked more after her. Didn't you notice? -Knuckles asked.  
-Now that you mention it... -Sonic considered. -But I don't think it's for anything bad. I think I know what interests him. -He smirked.  
-You could say it already. -Silver reproached.  
-Not yet, lets wait to see what happens.


	6. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take revenge on Eggman. The group decide to invade his aerial base. What will happen inside?

When the night fell, Shadow, Rouge, Eve and Omega were inside Mari's room. She was laying on her bed, upside down. Even in sleep, Mari was crying in dreams. They were attentive to her in every moment.

-Is she going to be okay? -Rouge asked.  
-Scanning... Accelerated pulse decreasing. -Omega analysed. -Recovering normal fixed values.  
-I never seen her like that before, that vulnerable. -Eve looked at her, in pain.  
-If we had known Eggman's plan before... she wouldn't have suffered that much. -Shadow spoke guilty.  
-Were you spying Eggman? -the orange eyes of the girl showed awe.  
-We didn't know what he was planning, Eve. We had to run away because he was going to catch us. -the bat spoke.

They heard the door opening. The two elder cousins entered, quite in a low mood.

-Sincerely, we owe you an apology. -Edith started. -You kept her safe many times and we even didn't thank you.  
-We thought you wanted to take advantage of her, but we were wrong. -Afry followed. -we are really sorry.

They were honest apologies. The three looked at each other.

-It wasn't that much. -Rouge played down. -But now what matters is her.   
-And you, Shadow. -said Edith -Thanks for taking care of her.   
-It's nothing. -he didn't look away from Mari. 

Edith and Afry exited the room. They went downstairs to reunite with the others.

-And well? How is our Mari doing? -Sonic stood up after laying down on the sofa.  
-She's sleeping. I think she calmed down a bit. -Afry commented.  
-Oof, what a relief. -Knuckles lied down more relaxed.  
-Silver, Blaze. -Cream spoke to them. -Are you joining our group?  
-Consider it done. -Silver agreed. -We owe one to Mari for helping us before.

Apollo appeared on the living room's window. The owl flew slowly to Mari's room. Eve saw him enter and the bird landed on his stick, next to the bed. 

-What's this owl doing here? -Rouge wanted to know.  
-It's Mari's pet, Apollo. It's strange he's not hunting today. -Eve said, confused.

Apollo hooted next to his owner. Shadow tried to pet him, the owl stepped aside mistrustful. Rouge heard noise in the living room and went outside to see what was it.

-It seems something weird is happening down there. -Rouge had her suspicions. -Are you going?  
-I'll stay here. -Shadow said. -Go if you want.  
-Watch her and tell us everything. -Eve begged.   
-Don't worry.

Eve and Omega accompanied the bat. In the centre of the living room were Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. Strangely Eggman wasn't with them and the three robots had a sad look.

-What are you doing here? -Amy pulled out her hammer.  
-Are you looking for a fight, right? -Rouge was ready to attack.  
-WAIT, PLEASE!! -Bokkun was shaking his arms. -This time we don't want to fight. We want you to listen to us. 

The group had no confidence on the three robots. After some seconds, they gave in to what they had to say.

-What happened today was unforgivable from the Doctor. -Decoe explained.  
-We were only limiting to do what he told us, but now we are fed up. -Bocoe gave his opinion. -The Doctor never acted like that before.  
-You already know it. Right, Sonic? -Bokkun asked.  
-Well... then why have you come here? -Sonic looked compliant and open to talk.   
-To apologise to Mari. -said the three.  
-She can't speak to anyone right now, so get lost. -Knuckles threatened.  
-But...  
-GET OUT OF HERE, DAMN!! - the echidna yelled.

The three robots ran away scared through the window. Everyone were perplexed staring at Knuckles. Some of them had angry faces.

-Knuckles, Mari is asleep in the upper floor. -Eve said annoyed.  
-Couldn't you have been less brute? -Rouge complained.  
-At least those three tiresomes left. -Edith defended Knuckles.  
-But... I think they were serious. -Afry doubted.  
-Mmm... We can't trust them, Afry. -Tails worried. -Who knows if it's a trap?  
-Who doesn't risk, doesn't win. -Blaze shrugged her shoulders.  
-Guys, I need you to tell us a summary of everything that happened. -Silver felt lost. -There are still many things for Blaze and me to know.  
-There is much to tell, to be honest. -Amy closed her eyes, remembering.

Meanwhile, Shadow was watching over Mari while she was asleep. Her expression was calmer yet sadder. Then, she started mumbling in dreams.

-Sorry...

Shadow was surprised to hear that. “Is she remembering her parents' deaths?” He thought. He kept observing, the girl was speaking in dreams more clearly. Suddenly, her pulse accelerated drastically and had a panic attack.

-NO! EGGMAN STOP!

The only option that crossed the mind of the hedgehog in that moment was waking her up. He grabbed her to shake her.

-WAKE UP, MARI!! -he yelled making the girl open her eyes all of a sudden.

She was disoriented. She looked at the hedgehog, who had his hands in her shoulders. Eve   
suddenly entered, followed by Afry, Edith and the rest of the group. They found Shadow sitting on the bed with his hands on her.

-Oops, are we interrupting something? -a smile was drawn on Eve's face.  
-What's happening here? -Edith was puzzled.  
-Taking advantage of you huh... -Afry stared at Shadow.  
-I only woke her up because she was yelling in dreams. -Shadow was upset.  
-A nightmare? No wonder why... today hasn't been easy. -Sonic scratched his head, sighing. -I'm sure if you go to sleep again everything will change.  
-Probably... -Mari spoke gloomy.  
-Well, go rest... -Rouge suggested. -You'll be better in the morning.  
-Anyways, I think it will be the best if anyone stayed here with her during all night. -Silver proposed. -It's not prudent to leave her alone.   
-I offer myself volunteer. -Eve raised her hand smiling.  
-Well, we are going to be down here. -Knuckles said.

Everybody left the room except Eve and Shadow. 

-Are you going to stay too, Shadow? -the orange eyed girl looked at him smiling.  
-I wanted to speak with you, Mari, but it will be better in another moment. Good night.

She stood up on her bed, near the border. Mari grabbed Shadow's hand before it was out of her range. She lost balance, slipping off her bed. He caught her on time, hugging her, before falling on the floor.

-Are you okay? -Shadow was blushing.  
-Y-Yes. -Mari said nervously.  
-I knew it. -Eve was chuckling. -I'm going to the bathroom to exchange clothes.

They were left alone. An awkward silence remained.

-Shadow... thanks for before...  
-You're welcome. -he was still red.  
-By the way... When I saw you the first time, I thought you were a superficial cocky, but I was wrong about you. You are unique, determined and willing to give everything.  
-From my side I thought you were an arrogant who acted interesting, you are not that way. You're full of bravery and empathy towards others. You faced Eggman risking your life. Something imprudent yet worth of admiration.

Mari was feeling complimented with all that Shadow was saying. She started to see him in a clearer way.

-That means a lot for me. All this time I had to smarten up to grow up and move forward without my parents. Although I was with my cousins and friends I still had an emptiness inside me. I was feeling internally alone, and I still am. -she made a pause. -You said you wanted to comment me something, right?  
-Yes. To let you know you aren't alone. -he caressed her face. -Remember it, you'll never be. -Eve came back to the room. -Well, time to sleep, it's already one in the morning. -the hedgehog changed topic. -I'll be down here. Call me if something happens. -He went out the door.   
-Good night, Shadow. -Mari said.

She noticed her friend writing on her phone. She left it aside, paying attention to her friend.

-Hey, you are getting closer. -Eve had a cheeky smile. -Do you like him?  
-I don't know what to tell you.  
-I think he's in love with you.  
-How could anyone be in love with me... I don't get it. -Mari looked away, blushed.  
-You have many qualities, but since you are a knucklehead you don't want to admit it.  
-Alright, I'm the biggest knucklehead on the Earth. Are you happy now?  
-Yes. Now talking seriously...Does him attract you?  
-...  
-That's a yes. A silence says everything.  
-Come on, shut up and sleep already, you bigmouth. -Mari got in her bed to sleep, still with her face red.  
-Fiiiiiiineee. But let me be your honor maid in your wedding.

She snorted. She wasn't sure about her true feelings yet but Eve was on track.

-

Around seven in the next morning, the two teenagers, still in pajamas and messy, went downstairs.

-Girls, fix your hairs at least, right? -Rouge was laughing. -you look like lions, above all Mari.  
-I'll do it. -Mari replied while yawning.  
-Well, lets get to today's topic with the just awaken allies. -Sonic said.  
-Let see. -Tails cleared his throat. -Lets recount the emeralds. Our group has one. -he showed a sky blue one.  
-We also have one. -Shadow showed the green one.   
-And if we add this one. -Silver showed a yellow one. -We have three.  
-But we don't know how many Eggman has. -Amy snorted. -Neither where are the others.  
-That's why we are here, to look for them. -Knuckles remarked.   
-Eggman has one. -Omega informed. -Going to his base without aerial vehicles will be complex.  
-I can pilot the Tornado and carry two passengers with me. -Tails offered.  
-And how are the rest going to go? By feet? -Blaze doubted.  
-Calm down, we can borrow a plane. It has five seats, if I remember correctly. -Rouge smiled.  
-Are you going to steal it? -Knuckles asked mistrustful.  
-No, our boss will crush us. They owe me a favor at work, it's time to pay it back.  
-Where do you work? -Edith got interested.  
-We are GUN agents. -Shadow commented.  
-GUN!? -Afry was shocked. -That protection organization?  
-And from the elite. -Rouge winked her eye.  
-That's great!! -Cream was amazed. -Thank you for lending us the ship.  
-Guys, lets continue. -Sonic woke up the others.  
-Its imperative the destruction of the central security system. -Omega insisted.  
-That's our thing. Right, team? -Rouge looked at Shadow and Omega.  
-And how big is Eggman's base? -Eve asked.  
-That's it, because if we don't know where do we have to go we could mess it up. -Edith warned.

Shadow took out some planes and put them on the table. In total the ship was composed by five zones: charging zone, landing, control bridge, storage and motors. All the group glanced over, inspecting every detail.

-How could you access to these planes? -Afry was curious.  
-Work contacts. -Omega explained.  
-Impressive. -Mari praised.  
-The security device is between the charging zone and the storage. -he pointed in the paper many spots. -Rouge, Omega and I will take care of that. -he kept planifying. -Tails, don't go to the lanzing zone, there are windows in the control bridge and Eggman would discover you without the security device. In any case, land the plane between the charging zone and the motors. You'll go unnoticed.  
-Then what'll we do, Shadow? -Cream asked curious.  
-To access the zone where the emerald is hidden you'll need to go across many corridors until reaching it under the charging zone. You'll see a room with various capsules, the emerald is inside one of them. -The hedgehog continued. -Nonetheless, to get it you'll have to take it out without breaking the capsules, they have certain alarms. And that's where you enter, Mari.  
-How do I have to do it?  
-A chaos emerald has enough power to provoke an electric field to neutralize that defense system. -Knuckles said.  
-You will have to activate the emerald for the capsule to lose its barrier. You have the advantage you are able to do it without using Knuckles' Master Emerald. -Tails replied. -And then Afry, Eve and I will open the capsules manipulating the control panel. With these bracelets it will be easy. I'm sure we will need three because Eggman's devices have strong coding.  
-Silver, Blaze, Edith, Amy, Cream and I will be destroying the base once you have it. -Knuckles resumed. -About Sonic...  
-I'll distract Eggman. -He proposed. -That way I'll take him far away from the zone you'll act.  
-Is everything clear now? -Rouge asked.  
-I have a doubt. -Afry stood out. -What if Eggman catches us before we think?  
-We will have to do it in the bad and brute way. -Knuckles suggested.  
-We need to be ready in any moment. -Silver said.

Mari glanced over the clock. She alarmed when it was halph past seven.

-Oh shit!! Eve, it's going to be late, we'll have to rush to go to the Academy. -Mari went upstairs to change clothes. -we must vacate the lockers.  
-Fuuuuck! Lets go fast! -she followed her.

Just when they changed, they ran away with their things without even saying goodbye.

-When will we start? -Cream wanted to know.  
-When these two come back. -Edith calculated. -At least we'll have all morning to prepare the strategy.  
-Wait...Who's Mari going with? -Amy was confused.  
-With us. -Shadow brought up. -She has to act before Eve, Tails and Afry and we can escort her to that room.  
-Oh my, you are acting like a real tactician. -Rouge praised. -And I'm fine with Mari. A sharp move from you.  
-If something happens to her it will be your responsibility. -The eldest cousin warned.   
-We consider you in charge, Shadow. -The middle one followed. -Don't fail, okay?  
-Understood. But if you don't achieve your part then I'll be the one reproaching you.

-

At Eggman's flying ship, hours later, the Doctor was quarreling with his robots. He felt them rebelling against him.

-Doctor!! You have gone too far!! -Bokkun was enraged.  
-And how I was supposed to know that girl had such a big trauma? -He played down the topic.  
-You got into matters that don't concern you. -Decoe accused.  
-You should ask for forgiveness. -Bocoe recommended.  
-FORGIVENESS!? She is the one that has to apologise TO ME for treating me like that. I try to be gentle but she can be so rude. -Eggman didn't assume responsibility yet. -And to make things worse that rubbish scientist took my androids. I'm sure he already made them junk.  
-It could be... and it seems Shadow is overtaking you. -the little robot remarked.  
-What do you mean? -the other two said at the same time.  
-Overtaking in what? -The Doctor angered more.  
-If that one keeps going like that, the idea of your emerald hunter will fall through. You don't have too much to do. -Bokkun smirked malicious.  
-Shadow doesn't know where he's getting into. Anyone who pesters me pays dearly for it.

-

Tails made the Tornado lift slowly, in company of Eve and Afry. Shadow's group was observing the vehicle from the distance.

-Do you remember the plan? -the hedgehog asked the others.  
-Of course. -The treasurehunter assured. -Time to payback Eggman.  
-Detecting accelerated pulse of Mari. -Omega commented. -Iniciating checking of the rest of fixed values.  
-Relax, girl, everything will be fine. You are with professionals. -Rouge insisted.  
-I know, I only need to psyche myself up. -She breathed deeply. -This always happens when I have to do something important. I hope to be up to your standards. -she bowed.  
-There are high probabilities of success. There's no need to worry. -The robot... calmed? It was difficult to know, he barely showed his emotions.  
-I'm counting on you, Mari. I know you will do it well. -Shadow supported her.  
-Thanks to you three.

(…)

Eggman and his minions were guarding the control bridge when they saw a familiar figure.  
Sonic was in the middle of the landing zone, completely visible for the Doctor. He was taunting with ofensive gestures and mockeries. The few patience the scientist had left was reduced to none.

-ARGH!! SONIC!! -Eggman yelled furious.  
-What a welcome, huh? How about we play tag? -he started to run.  
-Doctor!! -Bokkun said.  
-DON'T STAY STILL AND CAPTURE HIM NOW!!

-

Rouge observed Eggman's robots going after Sonic. Mari, Shadow and Omega were some steps behing, hidden behind boxes, located in the charging zone.  
-It's our chance. -she announced.  
-Lets go, we have to hurry. -Shadow took the lead.

The group ran to the indicated place. They saw some robots around the corridor and hid in blind spots along the way.

They found the panel on the wall on the other side of the room they were, spacious and covered by darkness. They approached it slowly.

-I think this is resistant. -Rouge started examining it.  
-Omega, it's your turn. -the hedgehog spoke to his companion.

Omega pulled submachine guns from his fists and targeted the panel. He shot projectile bursts to it. Some smoke was lifted because of the impacts. After dissipating, they verified the panel was barely damaged.

-How is this possible? -Mari was puzzled.  
-Shadow, try wreaking it. -the bat suggested.

Shadow kicked the device but he only scratched it. He fell on the floor because of the strong impact. Mari helped him stand up. 

-Are you okay? -she lend her hand.  
-Perfectly. -Shadow grabbed it. -I think it has a barrier.  
-Maybe you haven't kicked properly. -Rouge was dissapointed. -I'm sure it won't resist to a drill attack.

She jumped in the air and started spinning around herself pulling out a leg, like a drill. She stayed some seconds making a hole to the device but she didn't pierce the whole layer.

-Why isn't this gadget breaking? Disgusting!! -She was hysterical.

Mari came closer to read a sticker next to the device, checking its features. It was written: “Great anti impact capacity, highly armoured. Danger: flammable.”

-This thing is flammable. I have an idea. Lets blow it up with fire. -The teenager thought a plan.   
-And where are you going to get fire now? -Rouge asked.  
-You still don't know how to control your powers, Mari. -Shadow warned. -What if anything happens to you during the attempt?  
-I won't know until I try it. Move aside.

The three went some steps backwards. Mari began concentrating. She wished for her power to bloom. In her hand, little by little, a light started taking shape, a little flame. She threw it to the device and it started to heat up.

-Inminent explosion. -Omega announced alarmed.  
-Mari!! Watch out! -Rouge said.

The girl ran away to escape from the explosion that was going to happen. She tripped over a scrap on metal and fell on the floor. Shadow skated towards her, carried her in his arm and exited the room reaching again Rouge and Omega. They exited the room before the door closed. The explosion remained inside. They could listen to the noise but the fire stayed back. An alarm sounded. The hedgehog left the girl on the floor.

-”Security system deactivated”. -The lights of the corridor went out. There was still some light but not as much as before.  
-Mari, it's not yet in our plans you sacrifice yourself heroically. -Rouge complained.  
-Be more careful, okay? -Shadow reprimanded.  
-My apologies. -She lowered her head, guilty. -At least I could awake a bit of my power.  
-That's true. And nice explosion you caused. -Rouge praised smiling. -I'm sure Eggman will be raging because of that.  
-Room located. -Omega reported. -The chaos emerald is located nearby.

The group continued their way when Mari noticed it was hard to walk, she even staggered, keenling down. The others were attentive to that detail.

-What's happening to you? -Shadow unsettled.  
-I think I sprained my ankle. -she said aching. -It hurts to stand up.   
-No wonder why, you whacked yourself against the floor. Can you move? -Rouge was worried.  
-It's like I was stabbed with a dagger.  
-Mari, lean on Rouge and me. -Shadow did a gesture with his hand. -We are near and it will be short.  
-Thanks to you both.  
-Our pleasure. -Rouge said. -Omega, go ahead!  
-Roger. -Omega confirmed accomplishing the order.

Shadow and Rouge helped Mari walk procuring her to not get more damage while Omega was guarding ahead.

-

Tails piloted his plane with Eve and Afry as passengers around the base waiting for an answer. Then, he received a call from his speaker.

-Tails, Rouge here. -it was heard from the transmitter. -The security device is broken. We are going with Mari to the emerald's room. Land now, see you there shortly.  
-Roger, Rouge. -The fox adjusted some parameters on a screen. Inmediatly after, he pulled a lever.

The plane was landed on the place Shadow indicated previously, between the charging zone and the motors. The group went down the plane, rapidly running to the concrete spot.

-

Eggman noticed his security device had been destroyed and he got on with it.

-So Sonic was the decoy. -he looked through the window and he saw his robots didn't capture him yet. -They will see what awful things I'll do to them.

The Doctor headed to a room where a strange artifact was located, like a flying saucer with robotic legs to move and back drivers to fly. Eggman rode it and went to the control bridge.

-

Eve, Afry and Tails arrived to the emerald room earlier. It was full of void capsules. Inside one of them, the farthest and central one, there was a red emerald.

-We have arrived before the others. -Eve observed.  
-We have to wait for Mari, without her we can't act. -Tails spoke.  
-I think they are here, I can hear footsteps. -Afry announced relieved.

When the door of the room opened. Eggman appeared with his new vehicle. The group changed their expressions to fear and insecurity.

-Well! Who do we have here? A bunch of INTRUDERS.-Eggman played cool. He scrutinized Afry with his gaze. -You are Mari's cousin, Afry Blackmoon. Am I wrong?  
-Yes, and don't forget it, Eggman. I'll make you pay for what you did to her. -Afry said. -I'll never forgive you. Using my uncle and aunt like that was the worst.  
-Hey, Eggman. We have had enough of you. -Tails screamed. -You are despicable.  
-Shut your mouths already!! I'm the one who is tired! These complaints will make my eardrums blow. -Eggman yelled. -I'm going to crush you.  
-We will fight until the end. -Eve proclaimed. -We will never surrender.

Eggman knocked out Eve with his ship. He sent her to the other side of the room, leaving her dazed. He caught her off guard.

-EVE!! -Afry called her.

Another hit, this time for the middle cousin. She fell backwards because of the impact.

-EGGMAN!! LEAVE HER ALONE!! 

Eggman's ship started to be unstable because of Tails' hacking. The Doctor angered more against this ofensive, glancing at the young fox with revengeful eyes.

-You revolting brat. -Eggman said. -You will see what happens to the ones who dare to defy me.

He charged a special energy cannon from his ship. He was aiming towards Tails. He cornered him. The boy had no escape.

-ENERGY CANNON!! FIRE!! 

The way was shot. Tails felt he was pushed aside and could evade the impact. When he saw the cause of his escape, he petrified. Who received the way, remaining still on the floor, was Afry.


	7. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the emerald, the heroes end up physically and psychologically wounded

-Have you heard what I've heard? -Rouge stood out.

From outside they perceived turmoil. The youngest cousing was disturbed, wanting to run limping.

-Mari! That way you'll get more wounded! -Shadow moved in front of her to slow her down.  
-I have a bad presentiment, Shadow. I need to get there as soon as possible.

The hedgehog observed the girl doubtful. He was convinced because of her begging gaze. He carried her in his arms, determined.

-Alright, I'll carry you then. Don't let loose, okay?  
-Thank you. -she limited to say.  
-Omega, what do you think? -Rouge gave a friendly nudge to his companion. -This is worth it.  
-If you have time to gossip, then use it to go to the objective. -Shadow was taking his job quite seriously.  
-Affirmative. Iniciating acceleration program. -Omega pulled out rocket drivers from his back.  
-You sure like to be a spoilsport. -the bat shruged her shoulders.

Rouge flapped her wings at the same time Omega was moving and Shadow skating with Mari. The last one had an anxious expression.

-I hope it's not anything grave. -she commented.  
-No matter what happens, I won't let Eggman lay a finger on you. -he assured.  
-I trust you. -she nodded.

They moved forward to their destination. Just as they entered the room, they contemplated the outlook: Tails barely defending himself, Eve leant against the wall, injured, and Afry unconscious. Mari remained silent because it made her a strong impression.

-Target located. -Omega said, getting ready the cannons of his hands.  
-What the...? -Shadow was still digesting what he was seeing.  
-EGGMAN!! -Rouge called him. -What the hell is this?  
-Aren't they the traitors!! The last thing I needed. -Eggman was upset. The anger vanished when he spotted his prey. -They've even come with my dear Mari!! Hey, I'm sorry for the other time, I had been too cruel with you but I regret so much what I did to you.  
-SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP, COCKSUCKER!! -Mari yelled of fury.

Both Rouge and Omega distracted Eggman. The hedgehog carried the girl until placing her near the capsule, joining his companions later. Tails took advantage to get the transmitters of Eve and Afry, running to Mari. The Doctor noticed that detail.

-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? -he shouted touching various buttons to change the course of his ship.  
-EH!! THE BATTLEFIELD IS HERE, EGGMAN!! -Shadow challenge. -SHOW YOUR FACE, JERK! FIGHT AGAINST ME!  
-WHO LOOKS FOR ME, FINDS ME, SHADOW! -he accepted the duel.

Mari breathed deeply to sing next to the capsule. The emerald started shining crazily, making the container's barrier getting damaged.

-I made it. -she lost balance because of the ankle. -Argh, not now.  
-Mari, did you get hurt on the way? -Tails tried to help her.  
-It's not a big deal. What do we have to do now?  
-We have a problem: two of the three transmitters are broken. -he observed worried.  
-And is there a plan B?

The wall of the room was destroyed. The rest of the group appeared.

-I think we have arrived just in time. -Knuckles announced.  
-Oh no!! Afry is... -Edith went pale. -What has happened to her?  
-Eggman was going to attack me when Afry got in between to save me. -Tails had his head lowered. -I couldn't do anything.  
-Blaze and I will go help Eve and Afry. -Cream offered.  
-Edith, lets beat Eggman. -the echidna suggested. -He has to pay for what he has done.  
-Alright. -The eldest cousin followed him.

Sonic and Amy joined them too. Silver, Tails and Mari were apart.

-Do you need help? -the white hedgehog asked.  
-Only getting the emerald, the initial plan can't be carried out. -the fox was frustrated.  
-I think I have a better idea.

Silver positioned to attack. He extended his hands, from him a turquoise aura came out.  
He gathered all his strength, the capsule was opening by itself slowly. After a great effort, it could be completetly opened.

-And done. -Silver got the jewel. -It was more complex than I thought, I'm exhausted.  
-You are the best. -Mari clapped. -Really, you saved the day.  
-Indeed. -Tails smiled. -Now we have to get out of here. There's nothing for us left to do.

The battle between the Doctor and the heroes was quite balance even if Eggman was alone. The others noticed the emerald was obtained, and it was time to go.

-Guys!! Lets split!! -Sonic announced.  
-Omega, get Afry and Eve. -Rouge ordered.  
-Understood.

Shadow went where Silver, Mari and Tails were. He carried the girl in his arms. He smiled faintly.

-Good job.- He greeted. -Once we go back we'll rest.  
-AH NO!! NO WAY!! -Eggman yelled enraged.

Everyone were running as they could. Tails, Cream and Blaze separated from the group looking for the Tornado. Knuckles and Omega destroyed one of the walls outside. The others evaluated the current state while Eggman was following them from behind. There was a great fall, the only escape was jumping.

-Question, does anybody have vertigo? -Amy said.  
-I think the best question would be if we jump we'll get out alive. We are overflying the beach . -Edith doubted.  
-Well, alehop!! -Knuckles threw himself.

One by one they were jumping. When Eggman arrived to the edge of the platform, he felt his honor was disgraced again. Between him and the heroes it was a great distance becoming bigger with the fall. The Tornado lifted, following them. Then, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun came out.

-Doctor... -the little one spoke.  
-LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOUR FAULT. If you had captured them before, the emerald would still be here.  
-We lost sight of Sonic. -Bocoe and Decoe were scared.  
-And to top it all my security system has been blown up!! -Eggman kept remembering.

The outrage and disgust of the scientist towards his creations were enormous. 

-They will pay for this...Next time they will know who is Doctor Eggman.

-

After the great fall, at dusk, there was a meeting at the cousins' house. There they layed down Eve and Afry, both fainted with Tails guarding them. Mari had been assisted at a near clinic, with a bandage on her ankle.

-First-degree sprained ankle. -Edith commented.- You will have to rest at least a week, cousin.  
-What can you do... -she sighed.

Eve started to open her eyes little by little. She stood up, a bit dizzy.

-Wow, what did I miss? -she joked.  
-A bit of everything, but it's all solved. -Amy smiled.  
-Err... what happened to Afry? -Eve asked confused.  
-Eggman shot her a ray. It was going to be for Tails but Afry was in the middle. -Blaze explained.  
-Afry, I'm really sorry. -Tails himself was torturing himself. -You protected me even if I was paralysed.

Sonic put a hand in his shoulder for mutual understanding. The fox hugged the hedgehog a second. 

-Mari, how is your foot doing? -Cream asked worried. -Does it hurt too much?  
-So so. -she tried to move it. -Ooouch...  
-Don't over exert yourself. -Rouge advised. -Although I will always remember the explosive flame.  
-Explosive flame? -Knuckles repeated. -Did you unleash your power?  
-Something like that, but I still need to practice.  
-Well, I'm going to cook the dinner. -The eldest cousin went to the kitchen. -Amy, Cream, Blaze, can you help me?  
-Of course. -said the rabbit.

The four abandoned the room to go to the next one. Eve headed to the door to leave.

-My parents will worry. It's about time I leave already. -she concluded, smiling. -Thank you for taking care of me.  
-We are also going out now.- the bat commented. -We'll accompany you on the way.  
-I express my gratitude. -the jet black haired winked an eye.  
-Eve, give me a call when you're at home. -Mari begged.  
-Consider it done.

Eve, Rouge, Shadow and Omega exited the house. The day had been quite hard for everyone. 

-Hey, Eve, since when do you know Mari? -Rouge asked.  
-Since we entered the Art Academy, around three years ago. That was few months after being orphan. She was a taciturn, in deep trauma. She was all day sad. One day I saw her artworks and I decided to talk to her, and since then we are very close friends. We have another friend in our group called Merry. Hopefully, we'll introduce you to her someday.  
-And how do you see her now? -Rouge kept talking.  
-She had a big change, much better than before. She has always been skilled and good-hearted, but she always hides her weaknesses. She gives so much for others without receiving something in exchange. And I think it's due to her parents that she behaves like that. It's still hard for her to have physical contact with others, she is used to avoid it. It's unusual for her to start it. And smile much less... now she's letting loose. -She mentioned.

That sentence made the group think, specially Shadow. What did Eve wanted to mean with that? The last one decided to intervene.

-Just out of curiosity, Eve. What does Mari like? And what she doesn't like?

That raised suspicions, surprising Eve and puzzling Rouge and Omega.

-Hehe, nothing gets past me. -Eve smirked maliciously.  
-Are you going to tell me it or not?  
-She likes to draw, play the guitar, dress with punk/rock clothes and things, vintage stuff like hourglasses, pocket watches... play cards, videogames, sing, read, write, roses, adorable things of manga and anime... She hates idiots, Eggman, being stressed, scared as hell of spiders, she even faints; worry others for silly things, jerks that insult her family and friends and things like that... Enough or do you want the full list?  
-I can handle it, thanks. And what does she value in others?  
-You are talkative... -Rouge was attentive.  
-Anormal behavior of Shadow. Valuing strategy of alternate conversation. Iniciating analysis. -Omega commented.  
-She likes serious boys, that have their solid heads, mature, that know how to be, sincere, trustful... and I can tell you in advance she likes someone.

Shadow was pensive. His demeanour turned unsettled and quite sad. Before Eve could speak, he moved forward angry and pulled out his emerald.

-But, Shadow!! Where are you going? -Rouge exclaimed.

He disappeared. 

-I can't believe it! What a spoilsport! - Rouge was upset.  
-What a dissapointment, but that way we keep the suspense. -Eve smiled giving up.  
-Rouge, we have to look for him. -Omega informed.  
-But before that... will you tell me, Eve?  
-Alright, but don't tell anybody. -Eve bent down to be at the same height as Rouge.

The girl whispered some words. Rouge smiled confident. The bat and the robot waved goodbye to the girl.

-

Tails was taking care of Afry during the early morning to see if she woke up. He was the only one who stayed up. They were in her room. The girl was still unconscious. She started to move.

-Oof... Where am I? -She asked dizzy.  
-Afry... thank goodness. How do you feel?  
-It's hard to move, but nothing more. What happened with the emerald?  
-We got it, but it wasn't easy. Eve was knocked out like you. Mari got her sprained ankle after using her powers. She caused a quite powerful explosion.  
-So I'm the only one that doesn't know how to use them yet. -she smiled sadly. -I feel useless. I still haven't done anything worthy for the group. I have the feeling I'm a nuisance.  
-I don't believe it. Afry, you saved me. Once more. You are not useless, you are noble and a fantastic girl. -he smiled thankful. -I'm sure you will achieve it soon. I believe in you.

Afry smiled pleased. There was a pleasant silence between them. She has never been that good with anyone before.

-By the way, Tails. Have you been awaken all night?  
-Well. -he blushed. -I couldn't sleep and I decided to stay with you. Now I feel relieved to see you recovered.  
-You're a sweetheart, really. -she praised while giving him a hug.

That gesture made Tails feel nervous and happy at the same time. He exited the room while Afry was waving goodbye with her hand. Seconds later, she went to sleep.

-

The next morning, Edith woke up and cooked the breakfast. She found Knuckles laying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, reflexive. He paid attention to the girl.

-You're an early bird, Edith. -the echidna spoke.  
-Well, there are things to do.  
-We all have our rights and duties. If none are fulfilled, then the situation is grave.  
-True, although sometimes I would like to have more time for myself. -the lass had a sad gaze.

Knuckles was willing to listen. Edith told him the truth.

-I had to assume many responsibilities so suddenly when everything happened. The deaths of our parents was a big low blow. And since I was the eldest, I had the majority of the tasks. I couldn't let Mari and Afry take care of everything either, they were very young. We lived with our grandfather for a year until he died, then it was me all alone.  
-I had been almost my entire life isolated, watching over the Master Emerald. The temple where it is located is a moving island. It installed in our world by a casualty. I barely had any relations with others until I met Sonic and Tails. I always had focused in my duties as a guardian. During my inactive moments, I explored around when I knew the emerald was safe from thieves, but I felt I was missing something.  
-You and I are so alike, Knuckles. And I admire you for your determination and will.  
-Really? -Knuckles blushed. -Wow, thanks... I also admire you... even in the difficult times you smile and keep going putting back your sadness. And you truly reach people.  
-You believe it?  
-I don't believe it, I think it. And honestly, it's like that.

They recovered the composure when the others started to appear around the living room. After a while, Afry went downstairs.

-Afry! -The eldest cousin was happy to see her. -How are you feeling?  
-Much better thanks to Tails. He was watching me in every moment until I woke up.  
-Well, it's not that much.-said Tails blushed, nervous.  
-See how I told you she would be fine? -Sonic friendly hit him with the elbow.  
-And Mari? -the middle cousin looked around.  
-We went to her room before, there was a note on the door that had written: “I already took the medicine, don't disturb”. -Blaze remembered.  
-That dounds like she's either sleeping or drawing a lot. She's probably getting ready for the exhibition her Academy has. -Edith meditated.  
-Art exhibition? -Silver got interested.  
-Yes, they wanted to make a tribute to aunt Light. -Afry continued. -She was also an artist.  
-It would be great if we go together, don't you think? -Cream was enthusiastic.  
-After battling with Eggman we deserve a break. -Amy concluded.

-

Hours passed by. The door of the Blackmoon cousins' house was knocked. Eve showed up with a girl, a head taller than her. Tanner, with wavy long brown hair with purple streaks and green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a black necktie, black jeans and light blue sport shoes.

-Hellooooo! -Eve saluted.  
-Hi! -Afry greeted them.  
-Who is your friend, Eve? -Knuckles wanted to know.  
-Someone that wanted to maintain the suspense until now. The dissappeared between curtains, Merry Stevens, better known as Chikane. -the just arrived commented.  
-Miss Ego is back. -Eve facepalmed. -She has been busy with dramatic art, taking castings.  
-You know you can't live without me. -Chikane laughed. -Is Mari still sleeping?  
-We brought her up the lunch before. She had a quite absent face. Her room was messy between her pc and sketchbooks. -Amy commented.  
-I'm sure she will cheer up with you. -Sonic smiled.

Both girls went upstairs to go to their friend's room. They banged the door. No answer, they opened it all of a sudden. Mari jumped startled on her bed.

-Oh for fuck sake!! -she exclaimed.  
-Wow, what a welcome. -Chikane joked. -You salute me like that after a month without seeing each other?  
-No wonder why you didn't hear us, earphones at max? -Eve pointed out the earphones Mari had hanging on her neck.  
-I wanted to concentrate. -the brown haired girl shrugged her shoulders. -I have been sleeping the entire morning, the pills left me KO in bed. Thanks you two for coming. Have you met the others, Chikane?  
-Eve has been updating me everything, apart from what we were writing on the group. She told me about a certain boy. -the green eyed smirked maliciously.  
-You too? I hate you. Both of you. -she threw herself on her pillow.  
-Come oooon, don't be like that. Did he come to see you? -Chikane was insisting.  
-He has to do his things too. Remember we have the expo. -Mari replied.  
-And is he going? -Eve wanted to know.

The injured thought for some seconds. She really had no idea: she didn't have the chance to speak to him, much less inviting him.

-No idea. He didn't deign on coming here. -she admitted. -I don't know how to locate him.  
-As a last resort he could look at the posters around the city and ask, it's not that hard. -the tallest friend suggested.  
-They are invited the same, we spoke to the headmistress this morning. Oh shit, Chikane. -the short one remembered.  
-What!? -the forenamed exclaimed.  
-We haven't told the others. The mayor will award us during the exhibition.  
-Aaaah, true.  
-What a pair. -Mari facepalmed.

-

Eggman was wandering around the city with his robots. He noticed some posters placed everywhere: store windows, buildings, even in big screens. They were announcing a special art exhibition.

-Doctor! Look at that. -Bokkun pointed with the finger. -It's Mari's mother!!

Eggman checked the poster: “TRIBUTE TO LIGHT BLACKMOON, ART EXHIBITION AT STATION SQUARE ART ACADEMY BY THE STUDENTS, FROM 20TH TO 29TH MAY.”

-Is Mari an artist? -Decoe looked interested.  
-At least her mother is. -Bocoe observed.  
-Ooh, lets go then. It starts next friday. Eggman said enthusiastic. -I have always loved art.  
-Since when? -Bokkun asked confused.  
-Since now.

-

Robert checked satisfied the group came to the laboratory just after calling them by phone. They spoke about doing a special training and analyse the fixed values of the cousins, researching for their new abilities. Edith, Afry, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Blaze and Sonic appeared.

-I'm glad to see you around here, guys. Ready for the training? -He observed some were missing. -It's only you?  
-Mari needs repose at home, she sprained her ankle quite badly. Silver and Amy stayed to accompany her. -The eldest cousin explained.

The professor did a grimace of disgust. It stood out for Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

-That's so bad. -Robert commented. -I hope she recovers soon.  
-Thank you. -The middle cousin bowed.

Robert guided the group around a corridor full of control rooms until reaching a wide room with a panel on the floor. There was a dummy test doll.

-It's a prototype I have prepared to know the magnitude of your powers. Edith, start first. Move on this panel. -The scientist pointed out.

Edith went downstairs and stayed on the place.

-Very well, now aim to that doll you see there, with all your strength.

She gathered a massive wind around her and shot the doll. She bursted it from a cut.

-Great, Edith!! -Knuckles applauded.  
-I hope to unleash my power. -Afry smiled sadly.  
-I'm sure you will. Be patient. -Tails cheered. -In any case, you have a power: cheering up everyone.  
-Take it easy. It's not good to stress out.  
-Thank you, guys. -said Afry more cheerful.

-

-Can I come in, Mari? -Silver was heard behind the door.  
-Sure.

The white hedgehog entered with a bag of chocolate chip cookies. The girl was with her leg stretched on the bed, drawing on a notebook while watching a show in her desk computer.

-I thought you would be hungry, snack time. -he smiled, offering her the bag.  
-Thank you. Sorry to disturb Amy and you. -she lowered her head.  
-No way! -he moved his hands, disconcerted for that unexpected answer. -I think we are the ones that bother. You have been so kind to take both Blaze and me with the others at your home.  
-Nothing, it's a pleasure. -She smiled slightly. -It's good to count on you for the escort and taking care of the house. We three had a tight schedule before.  
-I can imagine that, it must have been hard. -he scratched his head.  
-And Amy?  
-Counting spends, food and such. We have also been watering the plants.  
-Again thank you. Although... there's something I don't understand, Silver.  
-Tell me. -he replied attentive.  
-Blaze and you were hyped to go to the area dedicated to my father, however, you couldn't go because of what happened the other day. I find it odd that you stayed here having the chance.  
-As I know, it won't move from there. Besides... I wanted to know what you had seen in the office.  
-I may be too paranoid. I have been thinking lately about things that aren't coherent. -she shook her head.  
-As I was told, and seen by myself, you are sharp-minded, I don't think it's paranoia. -he analysed. -You can tell me.  
-I find weird the vault I pulled from the drawer of my father's desk was clean despite of the dirt. It's like it was pawed, looking how to open it. Evidently it wasn't possible, since I have the keys, but I need accusing evidences.  
-Are you suspecting of Robert?  
-I don't know what to say...  
-No matter what, the vault is yours now and the data is copied, even the passwords. It will be better to watch how the situation evolves. Besides, the most important...  
-What?  
-You need to rest, damn it! -He scolded. -All day working, Eggman, whatever! I'm speaking seriously, you look exhausted.  
-Alright, mum.

That comment left Silver astonished. Both bursted in a laugh.

-Mission accomplished, making you laugh hard. -he celebrated. -A smile suits you better.  
-You are a good guy, Silver. Thanks, from the heart.  
-That's what friends are for. -he winked his eye.  
-Hey, I was told you come from the future, is that true?  
-Yes. I have certain business here to fix. -He acted serious. -To avoid a bad future.  
-I hope you can solve them. -she cheered up.  
-You are the first one not asking about my timeline. -He observed.  
-I don't want to interfere with your chores, a minimum change can alter everything. The less, the better. -She assured. -And I stress with those things, I prefer not to know it.  
-I appreciate it, Mari. I might tell you once it's solved. -he smiled.  
-As you like.

-

-Shorty, something smells weird. -Chikane told Eve while they were having a walk.

They were coming back of visiting her friend at home. They stayed for a while, even they offered to pick up her artwork to carry it to the exhibition, but she refused since it was unfinished. She even didn't show them what she was doing.

-What is it? -Eve replied.  
-Where is Shadow? He didn't give any life signals since you were in that confidential chat when they carried you home.  
-Has anything happened with Eggman?  
-I don't think so, as you have told me. He would have come warning us.  
-And what do we do?  
-Look for him. -She proposed triumphal. Her green eyes had a hopeful shine. -And no sloping off.  
-Alright. -She said convinced. They highfived sealing the pact.


	8. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of sides... for good?

Shadow, Rouge and Omega were on a terrace at the top of a building. They were observing the scenery, it was almost nighttime. The hedgehog gazed at the horizon with lost sight. He had in his hand a fabric clothing blue rose.

-Now you doubt? -the bat spoke. -She is not your Maria, it's obvious.  
-I already know that. -Shadow replied curtly. -I like Mari because she is Mari.  
-You like her? -Rouge enquired into it more.  
-Of course I like her, she's a good girl. So mature, she has her mind clear and it's sincerely so brave to face what surrounds her. But she feels internally alone.  
-You know where her house is. If you want to see her, tell us. -Rouge offered. -We have been three days without contact. You can give her that thing you carry.  
-Shadow, your behavior is irrational. -Omega gave his opinion. -It's out of logic. At normal circumstances you would have gone no matter what could happen.  
-Omega is right. What is stopping you? -Rouge's interest was increasing. -You can tell us.  
-Talking will make easier the solution to the problem. -The robot implied more, willing to listen.

A silence was made. It took him some time to answer.

-She might not see me the same way I see her. -he confessed, Shadow sounded dull.  
-At last!!

Eve said triumphal while panting. Chikane scrutinized the group. It seemed that the two girls had been running for a while, they were sweating.

-You sure have been difficult to find. -Chikane scratched her head.  
-Analysing unknown person. -Omega scanned. -It's not a menace.  
-It's one for my patience. -Eve facepalmed. -Merry, our friend.  
-You can call me Chikane. -she said friendly.  
-Aaah, the one you told us. -Rouge got interested. -Our pleasure. Mari's friends are our friends. -she winked an eye. -Rouge, professional treasurehunter, jewel and glamour lover. This is Omega and the one with wanting to be a charming prince complex is Shadow.   
-Stop making up things. -He was annoyed for that last thing. -What's this visit about?  
-Wow, how sympathetic. I don't know if he can cheer up Mari, huh? -Chikane gave Eve a hit with the elbow.  
-What happened to Mari? -In his gaze there was nervousness.  
-She's in a low mood. -Eve shrugged her shoulders. -The exhibition we are doing is making her go crazy.  
-An exhibition? Of art? -The bat paid much attention. It seemed she was plotting something.  
-Yes, she wanted to invite you. -Chikane insisted. -But with her leg... she wasn't able. And she had no way to locate you, so we did her the favor.  
-What an honor, girls. Time to look our best, right, buddies? -Rouge looked at her companions smiling.  
-Do you accept then? -Eve's orange eyes brightened.  
-There aren't issues. -Shadow replied.  
-You, at full throttle to look for Mari and tell her in the face. -Chikane pointed at the hedgehog. -No excuses allowed.  
-You are not my boss to give me orders. -he argued.  
-If I were you I would pay attention to her, Shadow. She can be too tiresome. -Eve recommended. -Besides, it benefits you.  
-That's it. Are you missing a chance like that? -Rouge kept putting pressure. -Will you leave the poor girl bitter while she is recovering? It's showtime, princey.

Without saying a word, he started to run. The rest of the group was waiting for him to come back.

-

Mari couldn't help but feel useless. She was locked inside her room. Except Apollo, she avoided having contact with others. She stayed hugging the animal while watching TV. It seemed someone was knocking the window. She moved the curtain aside: Shadow was crouching on the windowsill. He pointed out at the lock for her to open. She, with difficulty, pulled the lock, allowing him coming in.

Just after entering, she embraced him. He decided to return the gesture, remaining in silence for some seconds. After separating, the hedgehog appreciated the melancholic expression of the girl.

-I'm glad to see you. -she commented.  
-Your face doesn't tell me the same.  
-I won't lie, I have been quite upset with this situation. -she snorted. -And the fact you were missing didn't help at all.  
-Because of your exhibition, right?  
-How do you...? -her eyes were wide opened of awe.  
-Eve and Chikane told me. We are planning to assist.  
-Is that true?  
-Yes.  
-Thank you. -she smiled.  
-We should be in contact to concrete details and speak. -he suggested. -I'm writing my number in your phone.  
-Got it, give me yours and I'll write mine as well.

They typed fast in each other's phones. The hedgehog had a guilty face.

-Sorry for not visiting you before. I had to clear my mind, I was saturated.  
-No worries, no problem. -She shook her head. She noticed the rose he had. -Oh!  
-Do you like it?  
-It's so pretty.  
-All yours. -He offered it in hand. -I hope you recover soon.  
-How sweet, thank you, so so much. -She had a wide sincere and pure smile. -It's curious you have picked this color.  
-I supposed blue is your favourite color. You ussually wear it.  
-You suppose well. This indigo is the one I like the most. -she touched the petals with care.  
-I have to go. Call me if anything happens.  
-Good night. And hey...  
-Tell me.  
-Give me a call when you arrive, okay? So I know you are alright.  
-Very well. Good night. -a smile was drawn on his face.

Shadow jumped from the window, leaving where he entered. Mari leaned back on her bed, quite happy with the rose in hand. Apollo stared at her with anger.

-Hey, you are my boy, don't forget that. -she caressed the feathers of his head.

Her phone beeped.

BlackWind: I came back.

MariStar: Thank you for remembering. Good night ;)

BlackWind: Same to you, see you.

-

Saturday, May 14th. A day left for Afry's birthday. She was enthusiastic going to a music store with vintage look. She was dressing differently today: denim jacket, mid-long sleeved shirt with ship neck, pleated skirt with stockings and mocassins, also wearing a bowler hat. Tails, Eve, Chikane and Mari were spying her behind a big plant at a park in front of the store. The youngest cousin was wearing an ankle support. She could walk again but with difficulty.

-Why are we spying Afry? -Tails asked puzzled.  
-Tomorrow's her birthday and we are going to find out what does she want as a gift. -Mari said confidentially. -I wanted you to accompany us, Tails. It looks you get along well with her.  
-That's certainly true. -He said smiling. -I would like to give her something because she deserves it, such a splendid girl.   
-Ooooh, there's something here. -Chikane suggested. -Seems like a melodrama.  
-The mechanic of the heart. -Eve chuckled.  
-Hey, stay tuned. -Mari stood out.

Afry stared at a cd collection. She had a strange face.

-And I ask, why the coolest things are the most expensive ones? I don't get it. Sick life.

She headed to a cake shop. She decided to get some sweets. The group approached the zone where she were standing. They saw a collector's edition of cds of a mix of rock groups. The price was excesive.

-So that's what your cousin wants, Mari? -Chikane asked.  
-Holy shit, that price. That's too expensive. -Eve was still digesting it.  
-Well, lets make her happy for once. -Mari acted flexible. -A birthday is once a year, right? We could buy it together if we collaborate.  
-Not a bad idea. -Tails approved. -Lets consult it with the others without her noticing. 

-

Just after going back, Mari brought up-to-date her cousin Edith and the others. The eldest cousin had her hair wet because of having had a shower, she was wearing a long sleeved khaki shirt, denim shorts and silver roman sandals.

-What you propose is okay, Mari. -Edith balanced. -But... who is getting the gift with everyone's money?  
-If we all go at once she'll suspect. -Knuckles remarked. -We also need to order the cake.  
-And distract her too. -Sonic followed. -or the surprise will be ruined.  
-I think we have the right person. -Mari looked at Tails maliciously. -Right, Tails?  
-Me? -He asked shocked.  
-Yes, you. -Chikane insisted. -Don't fail.  
-I'll stay here with Cream and Tails to distract Afry. -Blaze offered.  
-I'm getting the cake. -Edith proposed. -Who's going with me?  
-I'll accompany you with Silver and Sonic. -Knuckles wanted to accompany her.  
-Then we are going to the music store. -Mari agreeded. -Eve, Chikane, Amy, shall we go?  
-I'd love to! I'd be great to have a walk around the city. -Amy looked enthusiastic.

They were going to leave the very same moment Afry was back. The middle cousin reacted confused.

-Hey, where are you going? -The just arrived wanted to know.  
-I'm doing some errands. -The eldest cousin said.  
-We are going to have a walk. -The youngest continued.  
-I'm accompanying you! - The middle one wanted to join.  
-No way, I have seen your room and it's untidy. Go clean it now. -Edith pointed out to the upper floor.  
-Aren't you mistaken with Mari's? -Afry stared at her cousin from the corner of her eye.  
-I gazed at your bedroom this morning and it doesn't look that good. -Blaze sighed.  
-Lets clean the house, Afry! -Cream tried to convince her. -It's our chance since the others are going out.  
-And cleaning my plane, the body is a disaster from the Egg Carrier. -Tails scratched his head.  
-Well, have a nice time! -Afry waved goodbye.

-

Edith, Knuckles, Silver and Sonic were heading to the cake store when they saw Rouge melting in front of a jewel store.

-Preciousness everywhere. -she was daydreaming.  
-Again with jewels, Rouge? -Knuckles asked.

She looked aside the counter, paying attention to the group.

-What are you doing here, Rouge? -Silver intervened.  
-I was waiting for Shadow and Omega, they were supposed to come here.  
-Are you looking for Eggman? -Edith showed interest.  
-That's it. What about you?  
-Ordering a cake. Tomorrow's Afry's birthday, we want to give her a surprise. If you want to join us, you are invited. -Sonic spoke.  
-Aha, I see. -the bad nodded. -We'll try to greet her. And Mari?  
-She's with Chikane, Eve and Amy inside a music shop at the park. -Silver reported.

-

-This place is beautiful. -Amy spinned around herself, watching the scenery. -I would like Sonic and I would go around here during a date.  
-Tell him, I'm sure he won't refuse. -Eve suggested.  
-Aw shut up. -she blushed, happily. -Do you like someone?  
-I have spotted a blonde in our Academy. -Chikane had a silly smile on her face. -She's too adorable and dances perfectly. Aiko... -she was daydreaming.  
-I'm going on my way for now. -Eve scratched her head. -Who appears, will be.  
-And you, Mari? -Amy insisted.

Suddenly, the cellphone of the last one started to beep. She moved aside to speak, answering the call.

-Y-yes? -She replied.  
-Mari, where are you? -it was heard on the other side.  
-Nearby Soul Records music store.  
-I'm going there with Rouge and Omega. Is it a bad moment?  
-Not at all. Just something quick. Entering and grab a thing.  
-Alright, see you shortly.  
-Understood, see you. -Mari smiled.

The faces of Amy, Eve and Chikane said everything. Mari wanted the ground to swallow her.

-Who was it? -The black haired one smiled maliciously.  
-A quite grumpy fellow that acts edgy? -Chikane was raising her eyebrows many times with a wide smile.  
-I knew it! Made for each other! -Amy celebrated.  
-Cut it out, damn. -Mari blushed. -He's just a good friend.  
-So it was him! -Eve remarked.  
-What did he tell you? -the pink hedgehog wanted to know everything.  
-He said he was coming with Rouge and Omega.  
-If you want us to leave you alone, tell us. -Chikane winked her eye.  
-Well, lets get the cds or it will be too late. -Mari dodged the words of her friends, entering the shop.

-

After buying the cds, Mari also got some guitar cords and a pick like Chikane. When the four girls went out the store, Shadow, Rouge and Omega were already waiting for their meeting.

-Hello. -Rouge saluted. -What did you buy?  
-Afry's surprise gift. -Mari explained.  
-And what were you doing around here? -Amy asked.  
-We were going to spy our dear friend Eggman. -Shadow commented. -And he's supposed to be around here.  
-We must exterminate him. -Omega remarked. -Missile arsenal ready for launch.  
-I like the way you think. -Chikane approved.

Suddenly, in the paralell street they were, a noise was heard. They approached a corner quietly, hiding behind some plants. They observed Eggman was scolding his robots with violence.

-I'm sick of you!! NOBODY, ABSOLUTELY NOBODY ESCAPES ME. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING YOU ARE REBELLING AGAINST ME?  
-We are the ones that are sick of you! -Bokkun yelled.  
-Tired of being exploitated!! -Bocoe continued.  
-And exhausted of following your orders!! -Decoe finished.

The group was expectant, assimilating what was happening. Mari had a mix of worry, sadness and rage. They continued watching the scene. Eggman grabbed some magnets, throwing them on his robots. They reacted in a brusque way, malfunctioning.

-THERE YOU HAVE A FAREWELL GIFT, TRAITORS!! -Eggman said goodbye furiously.

The Doctor abandoned the area with his ship. Mari ran from her hidespot to help Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. Shadow went after her with the others. The three robots were agonizing of pain. She could remove the magnets having many shocks during the attempts. She fell on the ground quite dizzy.

-Mari!! -Said all the girls at the same time.

Omega aimed with various projectiles to the magnets, destroying them successfully. Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe could instantly recover. They felt weird receiving help from the girl they considered an enemy at first, the prey of their creator.

-Why did you help us? -Bokkun asked confused.  
-Do I need a reason to help those who suffer? Those magnets could have provoked a big short-circuit.  
-Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun... -Rouge started to speak. -Then what you said the other day was true?  
-Totally true .-Bocoe was downcasted.  
-We felt hopeless when you denied us to enter your team neither apologise to Mari properly because of the android incident. -Decoe explained sadly.  
-You looked for me to ask me for forgiveness? -Mari was in awe. -That day?  
-Yes. We were told we couldn't see you in that moment and Knuckles kicked us out. -the three replied with their heads low.  
-So... are you good now? -Chikane wanted to know.  
-Do you swear by your word you aren't lying? -Shadow insisted.  
-We do. -Decoe and Bocoe said,  
-Are you angry with us, Mari? If it's like that, we will do what you tell us. We deserve it for despictables. -Bokkun cried.  
-The only one I'm angry with is Eggman. How dares he to disrespect you like that? You can feel, and as life beings, although artificial, you have all the right to live with dignity. -she stated. -After all, you dared to face Eggman by yourselves and that's a big achievement. You even did the effort to try to speak to me when I was feeling bad. That's something I really have in mind. -she smiled tenderly. -Now you are free to do as you please. It's an opportunity to develop as individuals, don't waste it. 

The three hugged the girl tightly with tearful eyes.

-

Afry was cleaning the house, apathetic, with the help of Tails, Blaze and Cream. While she was cleaning the dust of the shelves of the living room, she used the feather duster on a shelf with family photos. She glanced at them nostalgic, specially one of a couple: the man was like Light, white skin, black hair and brown eyes, beaming. The woman had the same hair and eye color like Afry. Tails came closer next to her to see it better.

-Your parents, Afry? -he asked. Blaze and Cream joined to look too.  
-Yes, Christopher and Karina Blackmoon. -she explained. -He was a writer and she a photographer.  
-They seem to be good people. You look like your mother physically, and you are similar to your father, at least in that photo. -Blaze observed.  
-People used to tell me that quite often. And look, these are Edith's, my uncle Erick and my aunt Mireia. -the photo she pointed out was another couple: he also had black hair, long tied on a sidetail, similar to Light. He was different from his siblings for having tanned skin and blue eyes, like Edith. From Mireia she inherited the hair color, the woman had dark skin, straight brown hair tied up and honey eyes.  
-Were they triplets? -Cream wanted to know more. -They are almost identical.  
-Yes. Strange, huh? -Afry smiled sadly. -Although they aren't physically with me whey will be in my heart.  
-So true, Afry. They will be happy for you up there. Watching you grow up and knowing you have become a great girl.

She felt praised by Tails' words, she appreciated him. Edith, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver came back with the errands.

-Welcome back. -Cream greeted them.  
-Did you get that? -Blaze whispered.  
-We'll pick it tomorrow in the early morning. They are making it. -Knuckles replied.  
-Those desserts looked so good... I would have loved to eat the chocolate ones. -Silver was quite dissapointed.  
-We'll eat them tomorrow. -Sonic cheered up.  
-WHAT!? DID YOU BUY DESSERTS AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME ANYTHING? YOU TRAITORS, THAT'S NASTY!! -Afry reacted in a exaggerated way crying while shaking Edith.  
-WE HAVEN'T BOUGHT DESSERTS!! -Edith could free herself. -While we were doing the errands we saw them on a window. You sure have sweet tooth.  
-And what can I do? They bring happiness to life. -She shrugged her shoulders.

Some time later, Chikane, Amy, Eve, Rouge, Omega, Mari and Shadow appeared. They all looked serious.

-We need to talk to you about a thing. -Shadow reported. -There's a change of plans.  
-About what? -Sonic was unsettled.

Omega called Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. They were apart, a certain distance from the others. They provoked sudden distrust.

-What are they doing here!? -Tails was shocked.  
-Are you looking for a fight? -Edith challenged.  
-Stop! -Mari stepped in front on the robots to protect them. -They aren't here to fight.  
-What are you doing? Step aside, Mari. -Knuckles did a gesture with his hand, annoyed.  
-They are on our side. -Amy explained.  
-Guys, it's true. -Eve insisted.  
-The poor guys were abandoned. -Chikane spoke. -They look like good people.  
-Can we trust them? -Cream doubted, looking at Cheese confused.  
-Are you really on our side? -Sonic lowered his guard looking more flexible.  
-We really do. -Said the three.  
-They better say the truth or else. -Rouge warned.  
-And what will happen to them if they are distrustful? -Afry still had her doubts.

Shadow picked an empty can of the floor to smash them strongly. It ended completely crushed and deformed, scaring the three robots. It wasn't necessary to explain the hint.

-That, basically. -Shadow replied indifferent.  
-We'll behave, we don't want to be smashed like cans!! -Bokkun hugged Mari, crying.  
-Mari has given us an opportunity to change, after all we did to her she came to help us. No one has treated us like that before. -Bocoe told between sobs.  
-We owe her. Our proposal is still up, now more than ever we want to help you. -Decoe continued.

The group wasn't convinced. It was expected, enemies changing sides was quite suspicious.

-In case something happens I'll pay for their acts. Cousins, you know that I, more than anyone, take the most time to trust others. They deserved my trust, they have the will to change and I believe in them. -it was Mari's turn to talk.

Afry and Edith looked at each other to decide. They surrendered to the determined gaze of their little cousin.

-If you are so sure of that, we believe in you. -Afry approved.  
-You ussually judge people well, Marichy. I don't think you are wrong. -Edith continued.  
-Well, welcome to the group. -Sonic gave them handshakes.  
-Thank you for your compassion. -Decoe was grateful.  
-We are poor tortured souls. -Bocoe lamented.  
-Hey. Do you know what's Eggman plotting this time? -asked Blaze serious.  
-That's right, you must know about it. -Silver followed.

They took some seconds to meditate until remembering the last events.

-AH!! He commented something!! -Bokkun remembered.  
-The other day Eggman saw some posters on the street. They got our attention. -Decoe started to speak.  
-Mari's mother was in them. About an art exhibition. -Bocoe concluded.

A disgusting surprise for the group, specially to Chikane, Eve and Mari.

-It can't be, Eggman wants to destroy our exhibition? -Eve alarmed.  
-The safest option is cancel it. -Omega analysed.  
-No way. -Mari didn't want to accept that. -If he dares to do that, he'll have to go past my corpse.  
-It will be fun to make him scrambled eggs. -Chikane was hyped, she wanted to take action.


	9. Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a casual tragedy becomes a sinister plan, everything becomes unstable.

Noises could be heard in the upper floor. Sonic woke up dazed in the middle of the night. He looked at Silver and the girls, all asleep.

-It's not Eggman, he's more boisterous... -the hedgehog mumbled pensive.

He heard footsteps. Covered by darkness, he could see Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun going upstairs. Sonic approached them to get their attention.

-Are you the ones making noise?  
-No, we are in fact going to see what's happening. -Bocoe said.  
-What if it's Eggman going after Mari? -Decoe was startled.  
-After Mari!? -Bokkun frightened. He spoke a little louder than usual, so the others covered his mouth.

Luckily, no one woke up. They sighed of relief.

-Okay, let's go up and solve this. -Sonic went ahead.

The four went forward to the origin of the noise. As they were approaching they noticed a different smell in the ambience.

-I sense alcohol in the air... -Bocoe commented.  
-It's coming from Mari's room. -Decoe pointed at the door.

They all stopped at the door and opened it slowly. They saw Mari in frontline, painting a quite big canvas. From their position, the just arrived couldn't see it.

The girl was listening to music with headphones while she was drawing. She had her hair tied in a bun, decorated with an indigo rose, wearing a white coat with markers and cloths in her pockets above the pajama, and she was going in socks, without slippers. She noticed the presence of the others and she jumped startled.

-WAH! -Mari staggered from the stool she was sitting.

She lost balance, Sonic catched her before falling. However, all her tools were spilled on the floor.

-Oh noes! -She tried to clean the disaster.

The robots and the hedgehog picked up her materials. She had her nerves on an edge, finding hard to calm down.

-Sorry about the jumpscare, Mari. -Decoe apologised.  
-It wasn't on purpose. -Bocoe followed.  
-It's okay, guys.  
-Why are you painting so late? It's two in the morning... -Bokkun yawned.  
-I have to finish this. I still need to tweak it. -She spoke with a tired voice, without strength. It seemed she wanted to keep going.  
-If you don't rest, you won't be able to continue it properly. -Sonic was really concerned. -Specially when you came back that late after arranging everything with Chikane, Silver, Cream and Blaze.  
-I know...  
-And hey, can we see it? -The hedgehog had curiosity. He started turning to see the painting. Mari covered it with a big cloth.  
-Not yet, I want you to see it first at the exhibition. It's... very important...  
-Awww, we wanted to see it. -Decoe and Bocoe exclaimed at the same time.  
-Not even a hint? -Bokkun was dying to know what it was.  
-Lets say it's a gift... for someone special... -she smiled blushed.  
-That someone will sure be lucky. -Sonic patted her in the shoulder. -Well, sleeping time. Tomorrow we have to celebrate Afry's birthday and Eve's too.  
-Good night, guys. -She said goodbye.

The robots exited the room. Sonic kept an eye on Mari, who was looking at the painting. She realised he was still there.

-Weren't you going to sleep? -Mari questioned.  
-Same goes for you. -he smiled amused. -Now lets get serious, it's something the matter?  
-It's nothing.  
-You sure?  
-Yes.  
-Well, I won't obligate you to tell it to me. -he shrugged his shoulders.  
-Argh, fine. -Mari sighed.

Sonic sat on the bed, legs crossed. Mari crossed her legs next to him, with elbows on her knees, resting the nead on her hands. She sighed dull while the bun was being untied, with the rose in her hands.

-I wonder if this will be worth it... -she said at last, sadly.

The hedgehog payed attention to the girl, looking at her.

-I started enthusiastic and confident about myself, but now I'm at standstill. And I don't even know if this will be up to my expectations, neither if he would like it... -she touched the petals.  
-He? -Sonic insisted in that last sentence.

Mari covered her mouth. She spoke too much, making Sonic grin, as Eve and Chikane when they brought up certain topics.

-You are putting so much effort, it would be stupid to reject it. Is that guy worth it? -He definitely wanted to know more, she had all his attention.  
-I hope so...  
-Err is not bad, Mari. Try your best and give everything. It's better than stay still.  
-I suppose so. -she wasn't that convinced.  
-If that one behaves badly with you, I'll give him what he deserves. -he winked an eye.  
-Thanks. -she smiled more relieved. -About him... it's difficult to know what he thinks. He's... a complete enigma...  
-Then I know who's him. -Sonic said satisfied.  
-Maybe you are wrong. -Mari looked aside, nervous.  
-Do I know him?  
-...Yes.  
-I know who's him. I already saw through him. -he was chuckling, it seemed he was enjoying the moment. -No way he would reject something like this. He's rude, but coming from you he'll change his mind. Think about what made you start this and what made you continue. What was it? I'm sure it didn't come up of nowhere.  
-It's the shadow I feel by my side, watching over me, and guiding me to the light. Wow, that sounded oversweetened. -she was embarrased.  
-Nice metaphor. -Sonic smiled touched by that comment. -I think it's time to go to bed at once.  
-I'll do that. -Mari nodded determined. -Thanks, Sonic.  
-You're welcome, friend. Do you still want the gift to be secret?  
-Yes, sorry... I don't like to show artworks until they are finished.  
-Don't be late, my patience is limited. -he patted her shoulder. -Hey, did you have that flower before?  
-Secret. -she answered.  
-I didn't expect he had that romantic side. I know how to tease him the next time.

Both said goodbye. Mari picked up her things and went to sleep.

-

The day started with the group wishing a happy birthday to Afry in the living room. The house phone started to ring, Mari went ahead to answer.

-Hello? Professor! What's the matter? -Mari asked puzzled.  
-We have been inspecting Francis' room and we have found something highly important. -Robert announced. -I need you to come here inmediately. I can't say any more until we are reunited in person.

The call was cut and the girl called the others.

-Guys, it's urgent. The professor has found something related to my father in his old office.  
-Has he told you what's it about? -Shadow wanted to know.  
-He didn't concrete me anything, but he seemed flusttered  
-I hope we don't have to pospone what we have later. -Silver worried.  
-If it's for family, I can do everything. -Afry smiled playing down.  
-To the lab, guys. -Sonic leaded.

-

Robert welcomed his guest in a curter and less warmer way than other times, but he knew he was in a quite complex situation due to his recent discovery. The group stared at the professor intrigued while they were heading to his office. Just after arriving, Robert took off a CD.

-What does that CD contain? -Tails' interest was awaken.  
-We just checked it and it's from three years ago, a day before the tragedy. -Robert explained.  
-Golly, it has a password. -Silver noticed.  
-You probably know it, Mari. -The professor looked at her, serious. 

The girl medidated some seconds. She tried a numeric password. The compressed file leaded to a video. It was projected on a wall. It was a recording of Francis and Light, both serious, staring directly to the camera.

-Mari, we have to tell you something. -Light said.  
-This may be the last time you see us. -Francis turned his head aside.

The man went pale. Light breathed deeply, closing her eyes. She looked at her husband.

-I'll start speaking. -She took her turn. -You probably received certain letter from your father, probably not. In any case, I'll make a summary of its content: your cousins and you have mutated your DNA thanks to a medicine your father created. He made tests with the emerald you found that night. The experiment was successful but had its consequences.  
-You were the most damaged in that regard. Because of my fault... -Francis bursted into tears. -In spite of destroying the recipe and all the data nothing can change what I had done to you. Even I won, with good reason, the hate of your uncles Erick and Chris, including your grandfather Vincent. Your aunts Mireia and Karina don't want to speak to me either. Erick almost broke my nose of the punch he gave me in yesterday's meeting. I have ruined everything.

His mood was at rock bottom. His wife gave him a hug to comfort him. 

-What's done it's done, Fran. -She grabbed his hand to calm him. I'm almost sure that someone is behind us, Francis had a slip leaving one of the files from his hard disk on his computer and that very same computer was hacked.

The surprise of all the presents at the room was tremendous. Robert was the only one that remained the same. Francis recovered his composure.

-That file wasn't of the most important ones. It was a description written like a diary of the medicine you were taking. There wasn't any important information of itself, just some effects in the user: biological facts like nerve system's sensibility, lack of oxygen or blood pressure. The production, administration, quantities and such were completely deleted.  
-But that was enough to get the attention of others that wanted to know more. We even received threatening anonymous mails.  
-We didn't say anything, only your uncles know that. We are trying to figure out where are they coming from and who has done it.  
-I pray nothing happens tomorrow during the travel we have scheduled. -Light held her need to cry.  
-No matter what happens, we'll always be there for you. -Francis dried his tears. -Even if we get killed because of that.

The video stopped. The file was corrupted, the picture started to show intereferences. An error message popped up the screen, ejecting the CD. Mari was mentally broken.

-No fucking way... -she covered her face with her hands.

Eve and Chikane comforted her. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

-We are talking about a premeditated murder in every sense and the people behind it got what they wanted. -Rouge analysed. -Partially.  
-Partially? -Knuckles asked puzzled.  
-You have heard Francis. -Tails remarked. -Since they didn't get what they wanted, they killed them.  
-That's horrible. -Cream was terrified.  
-Was any culprit arrested? -Shadow asked Afry and Edith.  
-The news said they found a group of three people who put bombs in the underground we were travelling in. It was considered a terrorist attack. No one of us survivors could see anything, they were timed bombs. -Edith narrated. -That very same day the funeral was celebrated for all the dead ones.  
-They were after our family. -Afry teared up a bit. -because of them...

Edith embraced her cousins to calm them. She wanted to cry, but held in.

-Girls, would you like to go home? -Sonic spoke to the three cousins.  
-Yes, we have to keep going with today's thing. -Mari dried her tears. Her face was red. -Professor, see you in another moment.  
-If you need help, here I am.

-

Mari was still downcasted. She was going to Chikane's house to pick her up and later Eve. She walked with her head down, spiritless. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun, who were accompanying her, tried to comfort her.

-Mari, how are you feeling? -Bocoe asked.  
-I'm still shocked, I have to admit it. -She confessed sadly. -Don't worry, I just need to interiorize everything. I can't be with the same behavior all day when we have a party to celebrate. -she smiled slightly.

The robots exchanged gazes. Decoe put a hand in Mari's shoulder.

-Listen, Mari. We sacrificed our freedom for Eggman during so much time. -he told her sadly. -It's admirable you put ahead others before you but... Don't exceed.  
-Yes, because if you don't worry about your wellbeing, no one will do it. -Bokkun was anxious.  
-If something happened to you, I don't know what would be of us. -Bocoe concluded.  
-You are one of a kind... You left a good impression on me from the very start, even if you were Eggman's allies. -she commented. -I'm sure the others, in the future, as well. Eve and Chikane are nice girls, you'll get along greatly. Mind you... You scared me when you cornered me that time.  
-Yes, but Shadow saved you in time. -Bokkun affirmed smiling.  
-Has Shadow always been that heroic? -Mari wanted to know.  
-Well no. -Bocoe started to laugh.  
-The heroic vein was something recent. -Decoe confirmed.  
-Really? -Mari was perplexed. -Wait... NO! -She suddenly blushed, angry. -I can't believe you are like that too!!  
-We didn't say anything. -Decoe acted innocent.  
-The one jumping to hasty conclusions was you. -Bocoe played dumb.  
-Mari, you look like a tomato. -Bocoe flew around her amused.  
-I RETRACT FROM MY WORDS!! -she exclaimed bright red. -YOU ARE DISGUSTING.-She resumed her way walking fast.  
-Awww, I'm sorry!! -Bokkun apologised.  
-Wait for us!! -Decoe and Bocoe ran after the girl.

-

At the mentioned time, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun prefered to stay apart at home. Mari insisted them to join, but it seemed the rest weren't used to call them allies yet. Besides, they couldn't leave the emeralds alone. 

Everything was going well at the party: they sang happy birthday to both Afry and Eve, music was turned on and they were having fun. But the youngest cousin couldn't be at peace after what she had seen today.

Mari went away of the room. She exited through big doors to an enclosed balcony to see the night scenery. The lights of the city were sparkling and attracted her, reflecting on the garden of the place Chikane rentered for the celebration. Only an occasional noise of the cars, and from time to time chatting of the group inside.

She sighed. She still had in her mind the recording of her parents, another posthumous message from her parts. She started lamenting, shedding a tear.

-Mari.

The girl felt Shadow's voice near her. She looked back out of the corner of her eye and he saw him there standing. She dried her eye discreetly.

-Shadow, what are you doing here?  
-I could ask you the same. -the hedgehog replied.  
-I just wanted to be alone... with my thoughts... -she commented dull.  
-Do you want me to leave?  
-It's not necessary, you can stay.

Shadow approached, standing next to her.

-You need time to assimilate it, and relax as well.  
-I don't know if I could relax and go with the flow with this whole current situation. -she smiled spiritless.  
-It's difficult, but you are capable of many things.  
-It flatters me you say so... Thanks, Shadow...

The girl stared to the hedgehog who was observing serious the horizon. They were near each other, almost grazing their arms. Mari played with a hair stroke, twirling with the finger.

-I never thought we would be like this... -she commented.  
-And how's that? -he asked.  
-You are truly an enigma... Sometimes it's difficult for me to know what's in your mind... you appear and disappear without any ado. So far and so close at the same time... -she looked at him melancholic.

Shadow turned to her. Mari felt in a dead-end street. She had spoken too much and she didn't know what to say.

-I mean... You help us but then you suddenly leave... I barely have time to know about you... To thank you, ask how are you... Many things... -she felt she messed up. -Forget it, don't pay attention to me... I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

Mari felt by impulse the need to exit. She felt trapped and she had to go back inside with the others. Time was flowing too slowly, her nervousness began to grow.

-I need to go... -she said without looking at him, starting to walk to the door.

Shadow stopped her, grabbing her wrist. He gazed at her too serious, it seemed he didn't find funny she left.

-Now you are the one dissappearing all of a sudden. -he spoke quite sorrowful. -I won't go this time.

She turned back. She felt a chill going through her body. A strange sudden silence happened.

-Sorry... -she started to tear up.  
-Mari, I want to help you. Will you stop acting strong with me?

She didn't reply, while battling with her tears to stop falling from her face.

-I'm aware of all you have to carry and you already held too much since you gave me the emerald. Eve told me, because you gave it to me others had it in for you, then the fake bomb threat, your parents imposters and to top it all today's. Aren't you tired of always remain silent?

Those words affected on the girl's mind more than expected. She started to sob.

-You are right... -she struggled to speak while crying. -But...I'm weak to face Eggman and tell him all of that...  
-And who told you to face him alone? -Shadow insisted, approaching her more.  
-I already decided it by myself. -she said curtly trying to stop crying in vain. -You defended me too much and I want to prove you I'm not useless.  
-The only thing you are proving is you are a stubborn girl who doesn't reason.

Sharp silence. She was devastated.

-I may be stubborn but you are insensitive.

She ran away from some side stairs, going down as fast as possible. In that same moment, Sonic went out the enclosed balcony through the big door.

-Guys, we are going to cut the cake... -Sonic saw the girl running from afar through the thickets of the garden, getting lost in the brushwood. -MARI!!

No answer. The blue hedgehog turned confused to the black one.

-What happened?  
-I pressured her and she was offended. -He replied.  
-Pressured her? -Sonic stared at him, annoyed. -What did you say? I hope it's not nosense.  
-The truth, she can't expect to act strong always with stubborness.

Sonic facepalmed.

-Truth hurts, you know? It's true Mari has to correct her stubborness and pride, but you lack of some tact and warm lessons. Knowing her, I'm sure she replied you back. -he scolded.  
-Insensitive, that's what she called me. -he said dull.  
-See? You were doing great until now. You screw it up tremendously. -Sonic was almost angry. -Okay, I think you are realising what you have done.  
-Yes...  
-You are so close. If you don't solve this, you'll lose her forever.  
-I'm going after her.

Sonic stood in front of Shadow, shaking his head.

-You'll make things worse if you go now. Get inside, I'll handle this.  
-What do I tell them?  
-Make up any excuse, we won't ruin the party now.

Sonic chased her out. Shadow, insecured, went back inside. He kept his composure.

-And Mari? -Afry asked.  
-She wasn't feeling well, Sonic accompanied her home.  
-And how is you didn't go with her? -Chikane looked at him with suspicions.  
-Because GUN Commander requires me. He wants to see me in private. -Shadow informed.  
-Now?- Edith was surprised.  
-See you later then. -Rouge waved goodbye. -You'll tell me later about that meeting.  
-Sonic will miss the cake I baked. -Amy panted.  
-We'll save a slice for him. -Eve commented.

He exited the place with a chaos control. Everyone knew something wasn't right, but no one asked more for not ruining the party.

-

-I finally find you.  
-Sonic. 

She was surprised for seeing the hedgehog just in front of her. It looked like he had been running for a while.

-Shall I accompany you home? If something happens to you being alone I'll be blamed for it... Eggman is stalking.  
-It's alright. -she nodded.

The hedgehog didn't dare to say anything while accompanying his friend. It wasn't right to talk about the topic, he thought. After five minutes, they arrived home.

-Thanks. Go back to the party, they are waiting for you.  
-You sure?  
-Yes...I'll be going to sleep in a bit. -her voice sounded taciturn.  
-In that case, good night, and rest well. -He went running back on the same way.

She still had in her mind the cutting and tough words from Shadow. She went ahead and took out the keys to open the door. She saw Bocoe and Decoe watching TV peacefully.

-Welcome! -they said at the same time.  
-Heya, guys. -She commented.  
-What are you doing here so early, Mari? Is the party over? -Bocoe asked.  
-I felt quite dizzy and tired, that's why I left. -she excused herself.  
-Do you need anything to recover? -Decoe offered.  
-No, don't worry. -She shook her head. -I just need to sleep and forget. Good night.

They looked at each other while the girl was going upstairs. They felt something happened, but soon or later they would know. 

Once she was up, Mari closed the door. She fell on her bed like lead, and her tears too, in silence.


	10. Trascendence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited exhibition has started. Will Eggman show up?

Eve and Chikane arranged to meet to go to Blackmoon's house and visit her friend. Technically it was Eve's birthday, they could so something special between them. They saw Shadow was on the street staring at Mari's window.

-Hello! -Eve saluted, getting the hedgehog's attention.  
-Can I speak with you? -he asked stiff.  
-Well, you are already doing it. -Chikane laughed.  
-It looks like it's important. -Eve deduced. -Shall we go to the park in the back?

Shadow nodded slightly. The three of them headed to a great fountain. The girls sat down, waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

-Tell us. -Chikane gave him the word.  
-Yesterday, I made Mari cry and I don't know how to fix it.  
-First you have to medidate, leave the bad thoughts behind... Relax... Imagine you see Chikane and start stabbing her with the knife. Don't stop until all the anger is gone and she ends up dead... Does it work, Shadow? -she finally grinned.  
-You, kill me? You're such a deadbeat that you even struggle to imagine it, bitch. -she chuckled. -You were going fine until you gave him the idea to kill.  
-Killing you helps me relax and stand you. -Eve shrugged her shoulders.  
-Oooook -she sighed. -Leaving Eve aside, who is not helping in relaxation at all, lets go to flirtation: the first and fundamental, think before speak, in your case think so much before opening your mouth and screw it up. Second, for the exhibition go well dressed or she will think you aren't interested, but not too well dressed because she would think she's not properly dressed.  
-Wait a second... -Shadow was going to intervene but he was interrupted by Chikane.  
-IMPORTANT! Always listen to what she says but without looking too atenttive, I mean, you follow the conversation to not look uninterested and you'll say... Why? Easy: you keep the details and, after a while and a topic related to what she said shows up, then you tell her what she explained enthusiastic. That will cause she notices you aren't cold but reserved and observant and she'll think “he looks indifferent but remembers what I say”. Lastly, have non expensive little gifts, gestures that mean something like “I care about you or I have you in my thoughts”. That way, even if you are distant she won't take it badly.  
-I'm not going to flirt with her! I only want to fix things, okay? -he made an angry face.

Both looked at each other, incredulous. That excuse wasn't valid. They knew it as much as him.

-Oh, sure, and I believe it. -she replied sarcastically. -Are you going to leave this time to not listen to us?  
-No, no, Eve, it doesn't matter since that guy is going to the exhibition. -She looked at her winking her eye to make her go with the flow. -He was quite handsome and very nice, he might comfort Mari. -She gazed at Shadow maliciously.  
-Who...? Ah! “That one”... -She played along. -He will show up. He never stops wandering nearby... Hey, Shadow, since you only want to fix things, why don't you go and apologise to her? There's a good place to speak outside the building.  
-I'll do that. -He answered. -Anything else to say?  
-Yes, you just have to apologise to her since the other guy will take care of cheering her up, nothing better than a confession after the exhibition with a happy ending, you know... He grabs her of the wrist protective while caressing her cheek and kissing her slowly making her feel special, although with boyfriend you won't have to protect her anymore, isn't that right? -a smile was drawn on her face. -Great for you, that way you won't have to act as a babysitter since you like to be the lonely guy.  
-Alright, as you say. Thank you and goodbye. -he picked his chaos emerald and teleported.

Both highfived. They only needed to wait for the exhibition day.

-

Knuckles said goodbye to Edith, smiling, before she closed the door of the house. He gazed at the front of the building to check everything was in order when he saw the youngest cousin playing the guitar at her windowsill, accompanied by Apollo. The echidna gave a detour and placed under her window.

-It's obvious you are an artist, are you into bohemian nights? -He commented curious.

Mari, after seeing Knuckles speaking to her, stopped playing and put her guitar aside to return to him properly.

-Hello, Knuckles. Weren't you going out?  
-I was going to watch the Emerald at its shrine.  
-But Tails already put cameras and other things. -she chuckled.  
-It's an old habit. Before, I guarded the shrine alone, day and night, and I didn't go out unless the others required me for something important. When I came here I realised I can't do things alone, besides I have people who are willing to help me.

The girl thought about those words. She pulled her legs out of the window and sat on the edge. Knuckles panicked.

-What are you doing? -he reacted moving right under.  
-Catch me, I'm going with you.

Apollo followed the girl while she fell from a second floor. Knuckles caught her in the air and put her on the ground.

-I like that adventurous spirit. -He praised. -Very well, we have work tonight. Although... you have class tomorrow, right? -He asked puzzled.  
-We already finished the year, but we have to carry the artworks for the exhibition. I can do it at any hour, so lets get moving.

Both walked a good distance until arriving to the mentioned shrine. In effect, as Edith described to her, it was impressive. Knuckles and Mari sat on the stairs looking at the stars while guarding the external fake jewel, since the real one was hidden inside.

-Mari, since Eve and Afry's party we have noticed you are downcasted. Why is it?

The echidna went straight to the topic. She sighed slightly sad.

-Do you know that feeling when you set an objective to fulfill it to the letter but suddenly you don't feel like continuing with it? That's me with my painting. -She made a pause and continued. -I have been having some stress lately. I didn't want to say anything to not make you worry but it got to the point I'm saturated. I'm stucked on my artwork and I don't know if I will be able to finish it on time.

Knuckles remained pensive, looking at the emerald. 

-Long time ago I inherited the duty of guarding the Master Emerald. I took it seriously, so much, that sometimes I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't leave it. I experienced the same as you, I didn't want to admit it and I end up badly. I was sick of it, I really was going to give up. Sonic and Tails helped me reconsider. I understood later the only one who could do it was me, and if I didn't consider myself too no one would take charge.

Mari was listening carefully to Knuckles' story. The echidna closed his eyes and then gazed at her.

-Edith has helped me so much, I greatly appreciate her. I don't know if she told you how we met: it was two days before meeting Eve and you. She got lost in the forest and reached my shrine, I called her thief thinking she wanted to steal the Emerald. We stayed chatting and got along. -his eyes were tender while telling that anecdote.  
-You both make a good team. It's pleasing to see you two. -Mari smiled.  
-Mari, you are the only one who can finish what you started. Don't do the painting because it's for an exhibition, don't do it to impress others. Do it for you, to test yourself and nail it as you do, you only need verve. -He touched his head, he had a guilty expression. -We started in a very bad way when we met and I had a mistaken opinion about you, but as time passed I could see you are handy and brave.  
-I did good in accompanying you. I may needed a break and recharge energy, I have been overthinking too much. I owe you one. -She had a wide smile.   
-You don't owe me anything, although a portrait that evokes all my strength and charisma wouldn't be bad. -He dropped it.   
-Roger that. -that made her chuckle.

She noticed her phone vibrating, seeing numerous messages from her cousins and the others asking for her. Knuckles saw from the corner of his eye the screen. He sighed.

-Lets go back, or you'll be scolded.

-

Early morning of that very same night: Mari was rolling on her bed. What had happened with Shadow consumed her mind. She decided to text him to get rid of that weight.

MariStar: Hey, can we meet tomorrow? I want to speak to you in person about a thing :(

She left the message written. It was quite late, about one and halph, she doubted to get an inmediate answer. Plugging her earphones to the phone, she wanted to listen to a song before getting back to sleep. A notification popped up the screen: message from him.

BlackWind: Where and when?

MariStar: Park where I played the guitar, eight in the morning?

BlackWind: okay, got it.

MariStar: and sorry to disturb you at these hours.

BlackWind: It's okay. See you, good night.

MariStar: good night.

-

They met in the agreeded place. Shadow was sprucing his quills, with a sad demeanour. In the very moment she appeared all his attention went to her. She was carrying a covered canvas. She fixed her knee-length blue checkered dress.

-Hey. -she saluted. -Sorry to have set a date with you that early, I'll take advantage to carry this to my Academy.  
-Don't worry, it's a good hour. What did you want do tell me?

She gulped. Sentences in her mind were drafted to be verbalised.

-Shadow...I reflected on what you told me at the party and I don't deny your reason. You said bold facts. It hurted me quite much that precisely you told me about it, because I take you seriously. Your opinion matters to me one thousand times more than others, including my friends and cousins. I honestly say it. -She spoke afflicted. -You didn't deserve to be treated that way, even wanting to helping me. I'm deeply sorry.  
-Mari... -his gaze transmitted empathy and remorse.  
-I wanted to clarify this before the exhibition, it's a good occassion to have fun together. And I don't want to be in bad terms with you, seriously. -It was evident she was worried.  
-It was my fault too. -he admitted. -I opened old wounds in the worst moment and I screw it up. Even yesterday I went to your house to speak, but I didn't know how to address you. I'm sorry, Mari.  
-You disencumbered me. -She sighed relieved. -Thank you, Shadow. -She smiled at last. -It's pleasing to speak with you.  
-Likewise. -A small smile leaked on his face.  
-Hey... Do you have anything to do now? -she played with a stroke of her hair, twirling it with the finger.  
-I don't have anything planned for today... For? -He raised an eyebrow.  
-If you wanted to accompany me, so you see the place and you tell Rouge and Omega.  
-Alright, lets go then. -He agreeded.

They walked to the exhibition centre. Shadow waited patiently for Mari to hang her artwork. She left in covered in purpose, the others were visible.

-Playing hard to get, huh? -He looked around.  
-One has to know how to cause intrigue, it's a surprise. -She winked an eye.  
-For who? -Shadow wanted to know.  
-Secret. -She blushed. -Until the opening, I won't say a word.  
-Very well, surprise me. I challenge you. -He was encouraged.  
-What will you give me in exchange if I do it?   
-Whatever you ask me.   
-I have something in mind, but I don't know if you will do it.  
-What is it? -The surprised one was him now.  
-I would like to spend more time with you. -she bent down to be at his same height. She was speaking in a softer voice, more reserved and shy. -That we see each other more often, knowing you better and... Be by your side.

She just noticed what she had said. The hedgehog didn't know how to react. It took him some time to reply.

-Do you really want that?. -He gazed at her with determination.  
-Yes.  
-As you like. - He looked away, smoothing his quills.

They left from where they were before, staying slient during the way back. Just after exiting the pavillion door, Shadow held Mari's hand. It seemed the hedgehog wanted to tell her something.

-Hey, Mari.  
-Yes? -her face was going red.  
-I...  
-Good morning, Mari!

Just in the right moment, Robert came across them. Shadow was severely annoyed, he tried to hold in.

-Hello, professor! -Mari bowed.  
-I forgot to ask you the last time... How is your sprained ankle? Recovered?  
-So so, at least I can walk decently. -she moved the injured ankle.  
-When will we be able to continue the trainings? We still have to do extra sessions to reach your cousins. -He asked with interest.  
-I think after the exhibition. -She replied in a rush. -These days are critical.  
-I understand, it's okay. I'll be there.  
-Alright, see you there.

As the man was far away, she felt more relieved. That got the attention of her companion.

-Something is not right, am I wrong?  
-You noticed. -she said, serious. -I'll explain the details in another moment, it's not safe here.  
-Understood.  
-What did you want to tell me?  
-I'll tell you after a while. Shall we go to your house?  
-Okay. -she yawned.  
-You look tired. -He worried.  
-I have been awake all night to finish it. -She explained sleepy.  
-When we get there, lay down a bit. Okay?  
-Got it. -she smiled.

-

The stipulated day arrived, May 20th. The group moved to the building.

At dusk, the exhibition was opened. All students and professors of the Art Academy of Station Square were reunited at the entrance with important politics, the mayor, and of course the honor guests. Well, the majority. Chikane, Eve and Mari were looking around during the press conference of the headmistress with the news.

Mari dressed with a black and white dress, with black choker, white headband and black flat shoes. Chikane was wearing a white shirt with black vest, red tie and belt pouch, also a fedora hat. Eve a red suit, neckless, long and with matching sandals. Edith, who was wearing a one sleeved white dress with golden heels, and Afry, an orange embossed long sleeved dress, knee-length, with middle length boots, were apart taking photos of the event: the eldest recorded with her phone and the middle took photos with a professional camera.

Sonic and the others were admiring some artworks and speaking with the people who approached them. Their popularity might be the reason behind their mental drowning and the lack of intimacy.

-They should have been here. -Chikane looked around.  
-Who? -asked Mari, who was distracted.  
-Rouge, Omega...And Shadow, of course. -Eve grinned.  
-Don't start. -Mari blushed.   
-Blackmoon, don't think you are the center of attention just because your mother is being honored today.

The three turned and saw a girl with short blueish hair, with threatening yellow eyes. She was wearing a fuchsia suit with platform sandals of the same color.

“Pandora” Mari thought. She felt uncomfortable with the just arrived. 

-Stop acting mysterious and interesting with your covered artwork, you are stealing protagonism to the rest of the artists exhibiting today, LIKE ME. -She bragged.  
-Suuuuureee. -Chikane interrupted. -Criticise, since it's free, but I would understand it if you didn't have bad taste in artworks and the originality deep in your asshole.  
-What an insolence, Stevens! -Pandora was annoyed. -Has the cat got your tongue, Blackmoon? Are you so vain you don't even speak to me? I'm leaving you here, I'll shine brighter than you.

She left with air of superiority. The group, that was observing from afar, approached the three friends.

-Any problem, Mari? -Knuckles went closer, looking at Pandora.  
-Nothing of great importance. -Mari commented dull.  
-How pretentious! -Afry stared disgusted.  
-Indeed. -Edith was observing the forenamed in the distance. -Don't let her embitter you, Marichy.  
-Ignore her, she's showing up by herself. -Blaze spoke to Mari.  
-Screw her. You will finally show us your great artwork. -Sonic cheered.  
-We are so eager to see it. -Cream confessed, enthusiastic.  
-Day and night working restless to finish it. -Decoe started narrating.  
-Sweating pigments and leaving marks of paint everywhere. -Bocoe continued.  
-Working so much, nonstop! -Bokkun complained. -Now it's time for you to have fun.  
-Aaaalright, got it. -She shrugged her shoulders.  
-Seriously, okay? You end up blowing up the group chat at night. -Chikane scolded. -And the worst is the shorty continues and I find more than a thousand messages in the morning.  
-Not that many, don't exagerate. -Eve corrected.

Robert appeared in the front door slightly different. He tied his hair back, used contacts, besides wearing a suit. The others were astonished for the change.

-Good evening, everyone. -He saluted. -You look so elegant.  
-Professor! -Mari exclaimed approaching him. -We are pleased to see you here.  
-Mari, addess me informally, I'm only thirty two. I'm not an old man. -the man chuckled.  
-You sure look handsome, Robert. -Tails praised.  
-Without a doubt it's weird to see you without your lab coat. -Amy said.  
-Did you come here for anything else besides seeing artworks? -Blaze questioned.  
-I asked my lab staff specialised in weaponry to guard the facility. Lets say I'm here to control them and give them orders. -He replied serious. -Anyways, ignore like nothing were happening and act normally.  
-I don't think Eggman will back out because of a combat team. -Knuckles was doubtful. -I'm sure he will attack in the least expected moment.  
-There you are. I finally find you.

In that very same moment, the headmistress of the Academy, Daphne Rainfall, a fourty-year something woman, tanned, blonde and grey eyed, dressed with a lavender suit; and her secretary, Laura, a chubby woman, with Bob hairstyle, black, wide eyebrows, coffee eyes and grumpy, with long black dress and flat shoes, approached the group in company of a reporter with his camera men.

-Interview time, girls. -Laura announced refering to Eve, Chikane and Mari.  
-I introduce you to Merry Stevens, Eve Tardok and Mari Blackmoon, Academy students. Girls, this is Alan Danton, from Station Square news. -introduced Daphne as intermediary.  
-A pleasure to meet you, ladies. -The young man exchanged handshakes. -Can I ask you some questions for the interviewers?  
-Of course. -Said the three.  
-I would like to start with miss Mari Blackmoon. -said Alan. -How did you feel to know this exhibition is a tribute to your deceased mother and renowned artist Light Blackmoon?  
-I felt highly honored. Honestly, after her loss, I had emptiness inside me until today. My life changed recently in many aspects, and I'm finally feeling full like before the tragedy. -Mari told the truth.  
-Interesting, and has anybody contributed to that change?  
-My cousins and friends present here. I wouldn't know what to do without them.  
-Thanks for your collaboration, miss Blackmoon. Lets continue with miss Tardok.

After finishing the interview, a tall, slim, blonde, pale skinned young man approached Daphne. He had a great resemblance to her in his face. The lad had strong features, almond shaped purple eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, shirt, trousers and mocassins.

-This is my son Kurtis. He has graduated from his University studies of Design.  
-Pleased to meet you. -Mari bowed.  
-Hiiii. -Chikane saluted smiling.  
-Nice to meet you. -Eve said.

Outside the building, Shadow was stiff looking at a rose bouquet he had in his hand. Rouge and Omega were waiting.  
-Come on, make an impression. -She smiled. -Go ahead.

The black hedgehog gathered his courage and entered the room. He made his way on the crowd, seeing Mari from afar with Eve and Chikane. As he went closer, he spotted Kurtis and stopped suddenly, among the attendees.

-I have to admit you have talent. Without a doubt, great skills and eloquency at speaking. You did great during the interview, Mari. -Kurtis praised, kissing her hand.

Mari blushed unintentionally while Eve and Chikane had their mouths wide open. Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing. He turned back where he entered, leaving angry through the door. 

-You go out already? -Rouge was shocked.  
-Time to work. -Shadow gave the bouquet to Omega, afflicted. -What a waste of time.  
-Illogical suspicious behavior. Shadow appears to have high internal heat levels. -Omega reported.

The hedgehog went far away from his group mates. Rouge decided to enter by herself to see what made him act like that. She noticed a blonde guy who was accompanying the girls, apart from the headmistress and her secretary. Mari was speaking with what they seemed professors while Eve and Chikane were looking at each other troubled.

-Hey, the boy is sharp, huh? -Chikane laughed. -He will take his spot and everything.  
-Do you imagine he saw it and thought what is wasn't? We better get ready when he discovers your master plan. -Eve complained.  
-EH, EH, EH! -Chikane outraged. -I started but you sure played along.   
-Good evening, girls. -Rouge smiled. -I see many new faces here. Who was that blonde guy who was here seconds ago?  
-Our headmistress' son. We just met him. -Chikane commented. -Are you alone?  
-No, I'm with Omega and Shadow too. The princey just got angry, he entered moments ago and he went out hurt.  
-No way... -Eve had her hands on her head. -Oh god...  
-We had to wake him, so we told him as a joke where was a handsome guy after Mari. This also caught us by surprise. -Chikane shrugged her shoulders.  
-You sure made a complete mess, they just had reconciled by theirselves... -She facepalmed. -We have to send Mari outside, because I doubt he wants to enter again.

Suddenly, the lights went off and the painting of Mari that was covered all this time was discovered in front of everyone. Sonic and his friends went closer around it delighted.

In it it could be seen Shadow in a red and purple sky with a green emerald. All the green and white areas were shining thanks to the phosphorescent acrylic on the canvas, creating the atmosphere of a nightsky in the room.

-Now we only need he comes and sees it!! -Sonic congratulated. -This is awesome!!  
-It's evident you made an effort, it's magnificient. -Silver applauded.  
-Thank you. -Mari smiled sad. -It's a greeting for all he has done for me. He saved me many times and I had to return the favor somehow. -She confessed slightly nervous.  
-Mari. -Rouge approached her smiling. -Shadow's outside. Go look for him, I'm sure he'll be thrilled.  
-Don't take too much time. -Afry warned. -In some minutes there will be a photo session with the mayor.  
-Sure. -Mari ran away across people.

She could exit the main pavillion, finding Omega on her right. The robot was waiting for her patiently, with the arms behind his body as he were hiding something.

-Is something the matter, Omega? -The girl inquired curious.  
-Shadow went across the column long hallway. He is located in a fountain.  
-Thanks. -she greeted and continued on her way.

She ran across the path decorated with lights and plants, trying to hurry up to go back inside as soon as possible. She found the hedgehog sitting on the fountain looking around with a transmitter.

-Shadow, I finally find you.  
-Why aren't you inside? -He asked curtly.  
-Rouge and Omega told me you were here, and I want you to come in.  
-I would only be a burden. -He confessed gloomy. -You should go back with him.  
-What are you talking about? -she was caught by surprise, causing confusion.  
-Eve and Chikane told me you had admirors, one in concrete for a long time.  
-I'm going to kill them. -She got grumpy. -I don't know what the fuck these two told you, but I don't have anything with anyone... yet.

He gazed at her hopeful. Mari sat next to him on the fountain.

-You are not a burden, Shadow. I wanted to return you all the favors you did to me until now: when you saved my life, escorted me, the androids of my parents, waking me up from a nightmare... Your courage and sincerity are impressive, and I admire you so much. I'm still weak; the past haunts me and beats me.  
-To be honest... You are not the only one... -He started to vent. -I remember when I worked for Eggman and other unpleasant things. Many times I end up embittered and enclosing me, because I think I could be a menace to others, including the people I care about.

He held her hand. She welcomed the gesture without saying anything, looking attentive.

-But thanks to you I won't trick myself anymore. I was afraid to lose you, that's why I didn't want you to make an effort for me, to preserve your wellbeing.  
-I could tell you the same, but you should know I'm not taken down that easily. -Mari spoke tenderly. -I wasn't wrong when I called you hero.  
-When you called me like that the first time I didn't believe it. My past has influenced me so much that any good thing is hard for me to accept it. You have been one of the few people who appreciated the “good” inside me. -He made a pause.  
-Shadow...  
-There's something I would like to know about you, and I need you to reply with sincerity... What am I for you?

Eggman had to appear to annoy, above all in that important moment. Shadow stayed on guard in front of Mari. The Doctor was rejoicing on his ship.

-Am I interrupting anything? Oops, then I'm sorry, but my stellar moment arrived. -His smile was frightening. -Mari, turn yourself right now and no one will get hurt.  
-No way. -She refused.  
-Leave her be, she doesn't want to do anything with you. -The hedgehog stepped forward, shielding the girl.  
-So you know now how do people feel and speak for them? As inhuman as you were before, and you suddenly care about that young lady.  
-You won't touch her while I'm standing. -Shadow kept insisting.

Mari stared at the exhibition building concerned.

-The exhibition... -she spoke with a tremulous voice.

Shadow noticed her fear. He didn't doubt to carry her in his arms.

-Hang on tight, we will make Eggman move away.

Both fled away, dodging fences, trees, stairs, with Eggman enjoying his hunt. The couple got lost between various trees.

-There's no sense in running. You know I'll find you. YOU BELONG TO ME!! THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM ME!! SURRENDER!!

The two chased arrived to the entrance of the outdoor area: it was sealed by an electric field and it was impossible to open. They saw all the guards knocked down, they definitely were on a dead-end. The Doctor cornered them, charging a cannon of his ship. Shadow didn't separate from Mari in any moment, shielding her.

-Come here right now, Mari. It's your last chance.  
-Not even dead I would go with you.  
-If it's not by fair means, it will be the hard way. -Eggman activated a trap.

The electric cannon threw a net that solidified. It encaged Shadow. He felt electric shocks of high voltage and screamed painfully. Mari couldn't stand seeing him suffer.

-This net has been designed based on your abilities. You won't be able to get rid of it. Little by little your energy will decrease and you won't be more than an unconcious obedient slave. How do you feel to know I can finally face you as equals, Shadow? Or better said, that I finally captured you? -Eggman started to laugh loudly.

Shadow was kneeled down the cage bearing the pain. He looked at Mari. She gazed at him worried, grieving for the situation.

-Mari, escape! -Shadow warned, gesticulating with his hand so she got out.  
-I'm not thinking of leaving you here!! -the girl refused to collaborate.  
-GET OUT OF HERE!! -the hedgehog commanded.  
-I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WON'T GO!! -Mari yelled more furious.  
-DON'T BE STUPID AND RUN AWAY!!   
-HOW COULD I LEAVE YOU HERE, YOU DUMBASS!? YOU ARE ALWAYS SACRIFICING FOR ME!!  
-MARI, FOR THE LAST TIME, LEAVE BEFORE EGGMAN CATCHES YOU!!  
-NO WAY, I WON'T DO IT!!  
-HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? -Shadow was foaming at the mouth.  
-I LOST IT SINCE I MET YOU!  
-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!?  
-I LOST IT BECAUSE I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU AT ANY MOMENT!! I LOVE YOU OVER ALL THINGS, YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT FOR ME!! -She started crying while screaming. -I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DAMN IT! I WON'T ABANDON THE ONE I LOVE THE MOST!

Shadow was touched after that confession. He was caught by surprise, his face was of begining to understand everything. Mari approached more to the jail with tearful eyes.

-You are the one I want to protect the most. -tears kept falling. -I won't let go of your side. I love you, Shadow.  
-Mari... -he looked at her, becoming emotional.

For a moment they omited Eggman was going to do a tantrum, until he exploded, getting the attention of both,

-WHAT!? Loving... THAT ONE!? If you are so willing to stay with this traitor, Mari, you'll presence his last moments!! I'll end you at once, hedgehog!! -Eggman typed on his mini PC of his ship. -Deadly Egg Whip!! 

An electrified metallic rope was thrown directly to the hedgehog.

-That's what happens when you betray me and deprive me from what I want, Shadow!! -the Doctor sentenced full of fury.

Shadow, quite dizzy, saw from his cage how the whip was coming near to leave him knocked out. Then, something got in the middle and stopped the attack. Both Eggman and him were with their eyes wide open after seeing the interference.

Mari stood still even after receiving a strong voltage around her body. Shadow, desperate, was trying to get out as soon as possible to help her. 

-MARI!! -he screamed overwhelmed.  
-If you think an electric shock is going to beat me you are wrong, Eggman, I won't move a single bit. -Mari kept extending her arms to protect him.  
-Move aside, Mari!! -the Doctor demanded. -DON'T MEDDLE ON THIS!!  
-ABOVE MY VERY OWN CORPSE!!   
-MOVE ALREADY!! -Eggman used his whip to kick her aside.

The girl fell on the ground severely weak, but she still had enough strength to stand up shaking. Eggman was frightened because of the girl's strong will, he pretended to control the situation.

-No way. -she struggled to speak. She shook her head to bright up. -I'm going to face you by myself. I won't run away anymore.

A fire halo went across Mari intensely, her power started to manifest.

-

Suddenly, Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe ran to meet the rest.

-Look at that. -Bokkun pointed some guests in front of the windows. Fire bursts were seen in the sky from afar.  
-Fire? -Afry was tense.

Robert was trying to do a phone call. No answer.

-Lads, all my guards have lost contact with me. The last communication I had was Eggman entering the vicinity of the enclosure.

The group was shocked. 

-No fucking way... -Eve went pale.  
-Did love spark and that's why there are passionate fires?

Chikane won the anger of the group, it wasn't the time to joke. She shrugged her shoulders.

-What? You won't deny that possibility. -She laughed.  
-We need to hurry up and act before it's too late!! -Amy proposed.  
-Calm down, girls. -Silver tried to comfort them. -We are together in this.  
-Lets look for them. -Sonic leadered a escape route.  
-I'll cover you. You don't have too much time, be fast. -Robert warned.

-

-NO!! MY SHIP!!

Eggman frightened when he saw the controls of the electric cage burnt. Shadow broke his jail removing his bracelets. Mari was panting quite unstable. She could throw a last attack. From her hand an enormous fire ball emerged that dragged Eggman and broke the electric barrier from the impact. The Doctor was casted so far away, kilometers afar from the place. She collapsed on the ground, unconcious, with her nose bleeding a bit. Inmediately, Shadow aided her.

-No, no, NO. MARI, WAKE UP, PLEASE. -He hugged her tightly. -I didn't want this to happen. Tell me something at least, damn it.

He sighed of relief when he noticed she was hugging him back. She was weak, with a tired gaze. She had burn marks around her arms and legs due to the shocks.

-I made it. I faced Eggman by myself and defeated him.  
-You are crazy, honestly. -Shadow ended up smiling. He picked a handkerchief from his jacket pocket. -Here, take it.   
-Eh? -She noticed something falling from her face. A blood taste arrived to her. -Ah! -she picked the handkerchief, pale.  
-How do you feel?   
-Good, I think. Oh fuck, how embarrasing. -she was nervous. She could finish cleaning herself.  
-Shall we continue with what we were talking?  
-Yes. Shadow, you know what you mean for me. -She blushed. -What do I mean for you?  
-The person I appreciate the most, I admire and I want to be with. -He touched her face. - I love you, Mari.

Mari grazed his lips. Shadow allowed himself to be carried with the moment, caressing her head softly. They started to feel more comfortable with each other.

-I had fear about what could happen... -He told the truth. -You sure scared me before.  
-I didn't expect it to be that hardcore, at least I had a stroke of luck. Sorry for making you feel indisposition. -She lowered her head guilty.  
-Then... Are we a couple now? -Shadow was stroking her hair while looking at her eyes.  
-Yes, Shad. -She chuckled. -Uhm... I can call you like that, right?  
-If you want to. -He turned red.

They heard noises nearby. Shadow helped her to stand up from the ground. Mari shook her clothes and fixed her hair. The hedgehog wore back his bracelets. The rest of the group came running to where the two were. All had anxious faces.

-What a relief!! -Edith put her hand in her chest.  
-We thought Eggman was attacking you and we find you like this!! You can't do this to us, Mari!! -Afry reproached.  
-He really attacked us, but I could stop him. -Mari posed triunfally, it didn't last long because she started to stagger. Shadow helped her in time to lean in.  
-You twat!! -Eve slapped on the back of her neck and hugged her. -A twat who had us worried!! -She teared up.  
-Mari, you almost gave us a heart attack, you moron. -Chikane scolded, hugging her as well.  
-We are glad you are fine, although quite scruffy. -Sonic chuckled.  
-You have burn marks, Mari. Are you okay? -Cream asked concerned.  
-I know, I was looking great and I end up like this. At least they have only been a couple of minor wounds. That's what happens if Eggman shocks you with an electrified whip.  
-And she says it like that! -Afry angered. -You never learn, girl! You sure are one of a kind.  
-Shadow. -Omega said. -You have to give that to Mari.

The forenamed opened Omega's body to pick a bouquet of red roses. He handed it to the girl.

-Is this for me? You didn't have to, really! -She turned red from embarrassment.  
-This handsome right here chose this specially for you. He wanted at all costs to have a gift for his girl. -Rouge commented grinning.  
-I wanted to give you this before but well... -Shadow spoke more reserved.  
-Thank you so much!!. -Mari felt thrilled. She leaned down. -You are a sweetheart. -She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The others celebrated it with applause, whistling. Shadow and Mari didn't know what to say.

-CUT IT OUT! -Both responded.  
-How cute. -Silver was enjoying the moment.  
-Hehe, lets go back. -Edith suggested. -Robert is waiting for us.

The group headed to the place. Along the way, Mari held Shadow's hand, he accepted the gesture. The others didn't take long to whisper behind them.

-Look, look! -Eve pointed out.  
-Aw, how sweet is love. -Chikane continued. -It was about time, huh?  
-That reminds me. -Mari became angered. -What the fuck is wrong with you two? Why did you lie?   
-Let's see, we wanted to give you a boost. -Eve excused. -All's well that ends well.  
-I'll remember this. You are warned. -Shadow did a face of disgurst.  
-Booooooo, grumpy! -Chikane jeered.

They arrived to the entrance. The new couple went forward, making their way between people in the dark room. They reached the artwork. Shadow was perplexed contemplating his portrait.

-I had this for you. -Mari commented. -I think it's too big but well...

The hedgehog inspected every detail of the picture with his gaze. The girl was waiting for his answer.

-And so?   
-You made me more handsome. -He chuckled.  
-More handsome? Ha! You are still horrible. That painting is only a few cents worth. -They turned back and saw Pandora behind them quite indignant. -And you? Karma arrived for wanting to be the spotlight and you ate the garden's ground?  
-Pandora, if you don't like it, don't see it. -Mari limited to say.  
-The one who was plucked from the garden was you, piece of shit. -Shadow stepped forward.   
-What did you say? –She was going to explode.  
-Maybe you mistook the manure for plants as paint. That's why your art stinks. -Shadow ginned cocky. -Same as you.

Pandora noticed the people around who were laughing at her. Classmates enjoyed the moment. The girl kicked the floor sick.

-This won't end like this, Blackmoon!! You will see next time!! -she yelled hysterically.  
-Dont' forget the shower. -Shadow ended.

She went far from them and the other guests as fast as possible. Mari stared at Shadow perplexed. She had a wide smile. 

-Thank you. -She couldn't say more, she was still in awe.  
-It was nothing. -He played down.- Who was that?  
-A doofus. -She sighed.- I thank you so much for saving me from this hurry. I didn't know what to tell her to make her shut up.  
-Are you afraid of her?  
-She makes me uncomfortable, but I'm used to it.  
-From now on you won't have to face everything alone. I'll help you as much as I can. -he offered.  
-I'm glad you are my partner, Shad. 

Robert appeared quite anxious towards them. He looked incredibly angry. 

-Mari Stella Blackmoon. Why do you have burn marks? Your father would be enraged with you!! -He scolded.  
-I don't think it's that much. -Mari felt cornered and didn't know what to say.  
-It's a long story. -Shadow was sharp.  
-You are here at last!! -Daphne said. -Your award is starting!! Go up the stage.

The mayor gave medals to the heroes one by one, including Blackmoon cousins, Eve and Chikane. The guests applauded between camera flashes that were catching the key moment of the night. Then, the robots had an idea.

-Pose together, Mari, Shadow! -Bokkun tried to cheer them.  
-You will look good next to the artwork. -Decoe proposed.  
-A photo? -he remained pensive.   
-If you don't want to do it, don't worry. -Mari relieved.  
-And why wouldn't I want a photo with my girlfriend? -He asked puzzled.  
-Seriously?  
-Shall I change my mind? -He grinned teasing.  
-Alright. -She was convinced, making her smile.

They posed next to the artwork. She was carrying the bouquet of red roses.

-But Mari is missing something. -Bocoe wasn't convinced.  
-What am I missing? 

The hedgehog solved the lack putting one of the roses in her hair. It made her blush.

-Perfect. -Shadow approved. -Roses suit you, although you were already lovely when I saw you tonight.  
-Thanks, Shad. -She led out some embarrased chuckles. She was so happy.  
-Closer you two!! -Said Eve. -Let it notice good vibes and not a boring ambience!!

Both came closer. Mari with her right arm held the bouquet of roses, and with the other she hugged Shadow. He decided to smile for the photo, detail that made the others be surprised. The camera inmortalised that moment. A new phase had started.


	11. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the obscure secret behind Blackmoon family tragedy? What's Eggman planning?

Mari dropped herself on the bed quite exhausted. It was late, but all that happened hours ago hampered her to get to sleep. She felt like looking at her cellphone and noticed Shadow was online. He was texting her.

BlackWind: did you arrive well?

MariStar: All good :) I was going with the others so there was no danger going back. 

BlackWind: I'm glad. 

MariStar: it doesn't seem like it :P

BlackWind: ¿?

MariStar: chats are quite inexpressive and it's hard to know what expression does the other person. It might be happiness or telling you to fuck off -_-” emotes are helpful. 

BlackWind: I'm not too fond of them, to be honest. 

MariStar: I imagined you would say that… 

BlackWind: however, you are more open when chatting.

MariStar: there are times it's difficult for me to speak to people face to face. I know it sounds coward from my part, being shielded behind a screen gives me safety >_>

BlackWind: and you want me to use faces to tell you indirectly how I feel to help you with the comprehension of the message I want to tell you, is that correct? 

MariStar: basically :3

BlackWind: and what if I'm lying with the faces?

MariStar: e_e you wouldn't be that contemptible... Right?

BlackWind: it depends.

MariStar: -_-

BlackWind: what?

MariStar: I'm sure you are enjoying yourself so much.

BlackWind: You think so? 

MariStar: I bet whatever you want you are smirking while reading me e_e

BlackWind: you don't need emotes if you are imagining my face.

MariStar: e_e you are playing with fire.

BlackWind: I know. 

[Chat photo: Selfie of Shadow smiling.]

MariStar: I couldn't sleep, now because of you I will stay awake all night x'D

BlackWind: you're welcome.

MariStar: if it hadn't been for you, the exhibition would have been reduced to debris :) thank you for helping me.

BlackWind: thanks to you, for saving the exhibition and me. You are so brave.

MariStar: I did what I had to do >_> it's not that much.

BlackWind: I'm proud of you :)

MariStar: :O 

BlackWind: ¿?

MariStar: OMG you used a face eue Ah! I remembered...

BlackWind: Tell me.

MariStar: I noticed something odd with Robert... If I dig more into it, I may know more about my parents, but I'm scared. I still haven't done the tests Edith and Afry made.

BlackWind: You don't have the need to do them if you don't want to.

MariStar: sorry, I'm just being paranoid ú_u I want to know the truth, although I don't know how to do it... For the time being I can't go to the lab, I have security patrol turns of the exhibition with Eve and Chikane.

BlackWind: I could try to discover something. Do you want me to investigate? 

MariStar: It could be dangerous :( I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

BlackWind: Don't worry, I have certain methods. Trust me.

MariStar: Be so, so careful. I beg you.

BlackWind: stay calm, I will. I promise you.

MariStar: thank you, my beloved <3

BlackWind: you are welcome :) Well... Sleep time.

MariStar: I'll struggle but I'll try it.

BlackWind: good night, Mari.

MariStar: sleep well <3 and another thing, thank you for the bouquet. One of my wishes was my partner gifted me roses, it felt so thrilled :') I have the silk one on my night table, it's my lucky charm.

BlackWind: I'm glad you liked it. I loved your painting, it's the first time I get portrayed. Thanks, Mari.

MariStar: mission accomplished. Now, bed time <3

BlackWind: see you.

BlackWind: <3

-

Hours later, still early morning. Shadow went to a computer room of GUN headquarters. He used a card to activate a desktop one to access confidential files. He had a bad feeling about the last video they saw a week ago.

-Wow, you improved a bit using computers. At least you didn't break it brutally.

That was one of Rouge's most useful and annoying skills: entering stealthilly to know things. Specially the most juicy and confidential ones.

-Hmmm? Are you looking for the subway tragedy?  
-Something does not make sense. -he commented without looking apart the screen.   
-Is that so? I thought the same.   
-I would have to interrogate certain people.  
-What people in concrete? -she showed interest.

He made a pause of some seconds. He left the computer, turning his back on Rouge.

-Human scum.

-

Team Dark arrived at noon to the Scientific Centre. Before entering the enclosure, Omega gave an alarm signal. He turned back, changing his fists for submachine guns, ready to fire.

-Detected two suspicious heat forms at the area.

He shot a rubbish bin nearby. Eve and Chikane exited jumping all of a sudden, eating the ground because of the jumpscare. Rouge and Shadow approached them.

-We don't want to die young. -Eve kneeled down, rasing her ams to pray to any omnipotent being.  
-What are you doing here? -Shadow stared at them.  
-Snooping. -Chikane answered convinced with a wide smile.  
-What a coincidence. -Rouge got interested. -Like us.  
-Rouge.

Shadow grabbed her arm brusquely to carry her some steps away from the rest. Omega helped the girls to stand up.

-What's wrong? They are friends. -She shrugged her shoulders.  
-It could be dangerous. If Mari finds out her friends are in danger then we will have screwed it. -He warned.  
-You don't say, they are old enough. What whey want to do is up to them. Besides... Do you think anything will happen if Team Dark is here?

That counterargument made him hush up. When he realised, Chikane got her head between them to hear the conversation. Eve was peeping out the other side.

-Is it juicy? -The girl with purple streaks definitely wanted to know more.  
-It's confidential. -Shadow refused to speak.  
-Shadow doesn't want us to go partying to solve a colossal case.  
-ROUGE. -he started to lose patience.  
-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? –Chikane lamented. -Is it because of the exhibition prank?  
-Another reason to not stick your noses into other people's business. -he looked distant.  
-Shadow, if it's related to Mari, we want to help too. -Eve insisted.  
-Exactly, she's our friend. We would like to do something for her. -Chikane continued.

The black hedgehog remained silent. They were serious. Rouge and Omega waited for his answer.

-Do whatever you like. We have warned you. -He gave in.  
-I'm sure Mari must be proud to have you as friends. You are angels. -Rouge praised.  
-Summary of the mission: events of three years ago. Objective: Discover more data. Time left: twenty minutes and fifty seconds. -Omega made an introduction.  
-Time left for what? -Eve was perplexed.  
-Self-destruction. -The bat joked.  
-I'm going to destroy you for delaying us. -Shadow walked forward. -We can't waste any more time.  
-What's the plan? Who do we have to extort? -Chikane was willing to start.  
-First her, please. -Eve pointed at her, quite tired.  
-In some minutes there will be a break for the workers. We have two subjects willing to speak. They will go out shortly. -Rouge was attentive at the door.

They sighted two middle aged men, about fourty-something, wearing lab bats. They went to the park kiosk to grab tobacco and smoke outside.

-Stay at the edge. Lets go, Rouge. -Shadow went ahead.

Omega was in charge of the two girls while they were working.

-Hello, thanks for coming. -she saluted. -You did well to speak, we know what things have you done and it's not necessary to make them public if everything goes fine.  
-Was it necessary to do do that much? -asked one of the workers, a red short-haired man with beard.  
-What did happen to Francis Ethan Callium Blackmoon when he was alive? -Shadow wanted to know.  
-He was the general director. He dedicated himself to organise all the personnel, besides studying advanced Physics for various experiments.  
-Experiments? For what? -Shadow insisted.  
-Parallel worlds and interdimensional travels. -he continued talking.  
-But there was a time... some years where he was weird. He acted aloof and didn't let anyone to enter his office while he was working. -The other said, a younger man, blonde with his hair tied in a ponytail.

The two agents looked at each other.

-Even Robert was unsettled for what he was doing. He among us looked after his behavior the most. -the blonde continued.   
-What was their relation? -Rouge enquired.  
-They were University friends. He hired him as an assistant for secondary tasks.  
-Friends? Robert wasn't doing more than complain for being his errand man. -The red haired interrupted.-We listened to him badmouthing about Francis, but he kissed his ass.  
-How were they defined publicly? - the bat knew there was something odd here.  
-One was the shadow of the other. Francis being his superior and taking more merits than him didn't go well at all.  
-As I know they had a friendly rivalry at first about who was the one progressing more in possible projects. -The work mate finished speaking. -That's all.  
-FIVE MINUTES. -Omega interrupted with many alarm beeps, it was perfectly heard from the distance.

They let them go. They had part of the information they were seeking, still there was more left to know. They came back with Omega, Eve and Chikane to bring them up-to-date.

-Do you think Robert has killed Blackmoon family? -Eve considered uneasy.  
-If he was that close to Francis, he could have done a dirty trick to steal form him information, even hiring people to be free of guilt. -Rouge analysed.  
-We don't have any proof that incriminates him directly. -Shadow concluded annoyed.  
-He may have something inside his office. -Chikane proposed.

They valued that possibility. It wasn't that hare-brained, any possible criminal left marks.

-Shall we do any infiltrations later? -Rouge suggested.  
-Robert is not that dumb, he will stay tuned. I'm sure he already suspects for having called two of his subordinates outside. We should leave a not too extended acting leeway. We have to unmask him before it's too late. -The hedgehog commented.  
-Should we tell the others? -Chikane brought up.  
-It's not prudent, it could risk all the operation. -Omega evaluated.  
-Omega is right. -The bat continued talking. -We don't have any proofs to put him in jail but we neither can't let more checking visits happen. He might have collected important data about Blackmoon family.  
-We could distract them to not go. -Shadow conceived. -He already knows Edith's powers, Afry is in process and Mari is getting out. That's why we are investigating now, she wants to know why her father was killed.  
-To not go we need something important to happen. -Eve commented. -Mari is covered, we have to free Edith and Afry too.  
-Like what? -Rouge asked.  
-What if we blame Eggman? -Chikane suggested. -If we give fake information about his whereabouts and we look in places where there's nothing... We avoid going there.  
-Optimal strategy. -Omega approved. -Checking possible faults. Analysing. None.  
-It's settled. -Rouge applauded satisfied.

Eggman saw through a monitor how the five left the entrance of the centre.

-I have something to say as well.

-

A while later, at the forest near the shrine, there was a group patrolling...

-No trail of Eggman. -Cream spoke from a tree top, looking down. -Do you see anything?  
-Nope, nothing. -Knuckles climbed to a tree branch where Edith was. -Was it hard for you to go up here? -He spoke softly.  
-I'm getting used to it. -The eldest cousin smiled. -I make my body be carried with the wind.  
-That's the trick, Edith. -Sonic talked from the ground. -The wind is great, of my very best friends.  
-Here it flows wonderfully, this place is beautiful. -Silver was relaxed.  
-What's the plan then? -Blaze focused on the mission.  
-Rouge told us to check if Eggman was established here in the forest. -Amy commented. -She didn't assure us he was here.

She was right on that. Afry was silent, she was taking photos with her camera to the scenery. Tails was watching her.

-Another photoshoot? -The fox got interested.  
-Yes. Lets see if the people of the magazine likes it, it couldn't hurt to show more natural sceneries, they always have charm. -She changed the lens. -Besides, that way I do something useful. -She spoke dull.

Edith heard her. She dropped from the tree where she had been up. She fell on her feet, without any trouble. She walked to her cousin.

-Frifry. -She put a hand in her shoulder. She gave her a hug. -Have faith, okay? 

Afry didn't say anything, limiting herself to welcome the hug with a smile. Tails knew she was faking it.

-

With the exhibition, the Art Academy of Station Square had guarding turns to not leave the artworks alone. It was Eve, Chikane and Mari's turn to cover the room. They were on a break sitting at the entrance drinking soda, with a rubbish bag next to them.

-How is everything going with Shadow? -Chikane asked Mari.  
-He's giving me confidence and I feel so good with him. -Mari smiled shyly.  
-I TOLD YOU!! -Eve lost her temper, reproaching. -You told me. “you are crazy...stop saying nosense...” And it happened! You only need to name me as your bridesmaid at your wedding with him!  
-I think it's too soon for that. -Mari's face turned red.  
-I should be a part-time marriage counselor. -Eve considered.  
-The stone who doesn't get hints just spoke. -Chikane cracked up.

A long haired ashe blonde girl, about Eve's height, pale skin, grey eyes and dressed like a collegiate approached the group.

-Hi, girls. How are you doing?  
-Aiko, right? -Mari wanted to remember her name.  
-Yes, Aiko Vinter. -She introduced herself, enthusiastic. -Congratulations for your artworks, they are great. I liked the one you did with the willow, Merry.  
-Thankiiies. - she blushed. -Was a girl inside a waterfall yours? Where was it?   
-Around here. -Aiko pointed out.  
-Lets see, show me. I would like to glance it again. -Chikane stood up to accompany the visitor.

Eve and Mari stayed apart observing how the two girls were walking around the room.

-There's something here. -Mari chuckled.  
-Yuuuup. -Eve nodded with the head, with a malicious smile. She saw a notification on Mari's phone. -Hey, you aren't behind either.  
-Huh? -She saw the message was from Shadow. -I'm going to the toilet for a while. -She excused, she didn't want her to stalk the chat.  
-Tell me later, eh?  
-We'll see about that.

She headed to the room next door to reply. 

BlackWind: call me when you can. I have to tell you about something.

MariStar: I'll call you when I get to my house, I'm currently guarding the exhibition -_-”

BlackWind: No rush. Be careful.

MariStar: Yes <3

-

Afry retired to her room. She didn't know what to do. Robert didn't help at all in her case, they didn't have any clue about what her power was neither how to stimulate it. She tried to pull it out, in vain, again and again. The previous sessions had been a failure, she didn't go to the centre after the forest trip. Tails saw her critical, she dropped herself on the bed.

-I can't! I put all my effort but it doesn't work! -She got frustrated, sinking her head on the pillow.

The fox looked at her worried, thinking about how to console her.

-Afry, I think you try it too much... -he commented.  
-I need to be worthy for the group. I can't afford the luxury to falter.  
-Everything at the right time. You know? When I'm blocked, I go out to soar the skies with the Tornado. I could give you a ride if you want, that way you could clear your mind. -he offered kindly.  
-Really? -He could cheer her up. -Thank you so much, seriously.

Both headed to the garage while Edith, Amy, Cream and Blaze organised the kitchen.

-Tails is a good influence for Afry, without a doubt. -Edith was doing inventory.  
-You look happy too, Edith. -Afry was taking the plates out the washing machine. -Above all when being with Knuckles.  
-It's true that Knuckles is so peculiar. I've never seen someone so authentic in my whole life. -The eldest cousin had a tender gaze. -He has his temper but his sense of duty, protection and great maturity make him a splendid person. And frankly, I understand him.  
-That's because you like him! -Amy grinned. -Everyone will end up with wedding plans!  
-There's still time for that. -Blaze replied.  
-Right, first today's meal and later we'll speak. -Edith concluded the chat.

-

When Mari came back from the Academy, she pulled her phone out of her bag. She saluted the others with her hand while going upstairs.

-How did it go, Mari? -Silver wanted to know.  
-Fine, thanks. I'll tell you later. -she replied serious, getting inside her room.  
-Alright, miss unsociable. -Knuckles complained. -All day with the phone.  
-Let her be, Knuckles. -Amy was touched. -She's in love.  
-She's acting weird. She went by. -Cream observed.  
-She may had many people while patroling with Eve and Chikane. -Bocoe tried to think.  
-Or maybe she ran out of dark chocolate. -Bokkun concluded.  
-What do you think, Edith? -Decoe talked to her.  
-She's planning something she doesn't want to say. -Edith commented, unseasy. -She's the most independent of us three, sometimes it's hard to know what's in her mind.  
-Shall I give her a warning? -Sonic offered.  
-If it were grave, she already would have said it. -The eldest cousin shook her head. -Lets wait.

(...)

While they were going around a promenade, Shadow went apart to reply a phone call. Rouge and Omega observed him. He did a gesture of silence with his hand, moving farther from his companions to speak quietly without others spying his conversation.

-Shad. -it was heard on the other side. -Are you busy? Since you asked me to call you...  
-Hello, Mari. -he spoke softly. -It was to ask you about a thing. I was thinking about meeting this evening, if you can of course. -he leaned on a tree to speak more comfortable.  
-A date? -she sounded surprised.  
-Yes, a date. -He struggled to speak, he was more reserved that usual.

The hedgehog saw his team mates were making faces near him. Rouge was throwing kisses to the air while Omega made hearts with his hands.

-Babe, give me a second. -he put his phone aside. -FUCK OFF, JERKS.

The girl was laughing hard through the other side of the line. Shadow couldn't help but smile as well.

-Is it a spy proof date? -She asked curious.  
-If neither Rouge or Omega meddle in, yes.  
-Only them? I'm sure everyone will want to know what we are doing at any moment! They are nice fellas but sometimes they get to the point to be too... annoying.  
-Many times I would like to kick them off for a while. What a hell of people! -Shadow groaned.  
-Tell me about it. -Mari sighed.

Short silence. Mari started to chuckle, Shadow couldn't contain his laugh. The two bursted in a laugh in both sides of the call. Rouge and Omega were astonished. He recovered his composure and cleared his throat. Mari continued speaking.

-I dind't expect that from you, Shadow. -She smiled. -will you keep surprising me?  
-Possibly. -he smiled. -Shall I pick you up at your house and go for a walk?  
-Sure, come in...Ten minutes. I need to get ready. See you shortly. -Mari sent a kiss.  
-Alright. See you later. -Shadow said goodbye surprised, blushed.

-

Mari finished dressing up. She was wearing a red and black dress, long sleeved and kneel-length, semitransparent black stockings and red ankle boots, besides some studs bracelets and velvet chocker. She also took time to put some make up and fix her hair with a red roses hairband.

Apollo started to hoot again after seeing Shadow on the window. Mari opened it, welcoming him. He entered going down the windowsill and shook the dust. He had wore a black leather jacket, fingerless purple gloves, matching his shirt, black trousers with zippers and crossed chains with purple and gold ankle boots. He handed her a red rose.

-You're such a gentleman. Thank you, my love. -She welcomed him with a kiss.  
-You're welcome. Have you told the others we are going out? -Shadow asked.  
-Yes, but I didn't say where.  
-You look lovely. -He praised. He couldn't stop glancing her with a smile of approval.  
-You too. -Mari chuckled timidly. -Do you mind if I carry Apollo with me? I have had him abandoned lately. That way he takes advantage to get to know you better.  
-It's alright for me. -he gave attention to the animal.

Mari raised her arm, Apollo landed on it. Shadow carried her on his arms to jump through the window.

-

Eve and Chikane were having a walk around a park near the river, quite far away from the centre, when they saw Shadow and Mari sitting together speaking calmly. They were alone. They hided behind some plants and nearby pillars. They were observing the scene attentive.

-Look! They are the perfect couple. -Eve whispered, pointing at them discreetly.  
-How adorable. -Chikane was moved. -The walk has been productive.

Mari called Apollo to land on her arm. She did a gesture to Shadow to extend his.

-If you look tense, he won't place in your arm. Just relax and let it flow.

Apollo performed a little jump to Shadow's arm. At first he was surprised because of the animal. Shadow scratched the head of the owl, it closed his eyes. He smiled of satisfaction.

-So disciplined, he looks like you.  
-More than you think. -Mari smiled. -If you did the same to me, I would stay like that.

She went pale. She noticed there was a big spider in the grass, moving its legs fast. She hugged the hedgehog, scared, without saying anything, throwing theirselves on the ground. They ended lied down. He had his face red, caught off-guard.

-What's the matter? -He asked alarmed. He observed the arachnid. -Okay, understood.

Shadow picked a stone next to him to smash the bug with it. He left it squashed. He threw the rock far away from there, in the wated. Mari breathed relieved.

-Thanks... you saved my life. -She recovered her normal breath.  
-And every time you need. -He started caressing her face.

Both looked at each other, their faces were getting closer, slowly. Mari could see Eve and Chikane behind Shadow, hiding some meters away between plants. Shadow whispered something to Mari on the ear. Seconds later, he teleported behind the spies.

-AAAH! -both hugged because of the jumpscare.  
-And what the hell do you want now? -Shadow interrogated.  
-Making sure you weren't doing anything not suitable for minors. -Chikane raised her eyebrows repeatidly.   
-Can't we be quietly without anyone stalking us? At least some privacy, for fuck sake! -Mari lamented.

Both Eve and Chikane showed remorse. Mari's expression softened.

-Sorry, Mari. We didn't want to ruin your date. -Eve apologised.  
-No, forgive me. I have altered myself too much and spoke badly to you, you didn't deserve it. -Mari rectified.  
-Aww. -Chikane was touched. -Come on, it's solved now.

The three had a group hug. Shadow observed the friends with a slight smile, with Apollo placed on his arm.

-Shadow, we are more permissive than Edith and Afry, but that doesn't mean we leave you freely with our Mari. -Eve warned.  
-So you know. -Chikane continued. -Don't go that fast and arrive to that earlier.  
-That's not of your concern. -Shadow blushed. -Farewell. -He grabbed Mari and Apollo to teleport with them.  
-Tell us later!! -Eve teased.

It took them some minutes to arrive to the park nearby Mari's house. They fell exhausted on one of the benches. Running with time stopped was so tiring.

-We are alone at last. -Mari was relieved.  
-Hey, Mari, I would like to ask you something...  
-What is it about?  
-Well... -Shadow started to speak. -I would like to listen to you singing, like you did the day we met. That lovely voice has been stuck in my head since then.

Her gaze went dull. Shadow felt that petition had been a bad idea. Apollo looked at Mari, worried.

-I would like to do it, but I feel unable. Sorry, I can't. -The girl replied apathetic. -Since the day I discovered that power, I couldn't sing again like I would like to. My voice activates the emeralds, and if I sing they could lose control. It's enough that, thanks to me Eggman, is pestering you. I'm afraid something happens to you. -She shedded tears. -I would never forgive myself for being a burden for any of you, and much less to you, Shadow.

When she realised, she was covered in a embrace. Shadow squeezed her tightly.

-If Eggman dared to do something to you, it would have to be above my own corpse. You are not a burden, neither you'll be. You are a charming girl that worries so much for others and puts a lot of effort in everything. Shame on anyone who dares to insult you like that. -He looked at her in the eyes. -I'll always be there, Mari. I'll never fail you. Not me, neither any of the people who love you.  
-Are you being serious?  
-Totally. -Shadow smiled softly. He raised his hand to do a pinky promise. -If you need to vent with me, cry until you are totally at ease. If you want to lose the fear to sing again, sing with all your soul. If you want to unleash your anger, do it without fear. If you are happy, live every second to its max. But above all, be yourself according to your judgement. There's no need on feel inhibited swallowing everything. Do you promise me?  
-Only if it's mutual, I want to be there for you too. -Mari smiled with tearful eyes. They settled the pinky promise with her hand.  
-Of course.

Shadow kissed Mari slowly in her lips. He caressed her hair, meddling his hand between the brunette strokes. Apollo hooted, he stared at them quite jealous.

-Apollo, get used to it. -Mari scolded. -You'll see this often.  
-That's interesting. -Shadow looked fancy to do it.

She felt chills, shaking.

-Mari, are you cold?  
-Just a bad feeling, don't worry.  
-Lets go to your house. It's quite late. Come, Apollo.

Apollo landed on Shadow's arm. The couple abandoned the place to get back home.

-

Just after going in through the window, they slipped because of the windowsill and fell on the bed. Shadow was just right above Mari. Apollo flew to his stick, by his own.

-Have I hurted you?  
-No, I'm alright. -her face was completely red.   
-What was that noise? 

They didn't have time to react: Knuckles and Sonic bursted into the room. There was an awkward silence: seeing him on all fours above her gave food to the thought.

-Weren't you outside!? -Knuckles exclaimed, it seemed he was embarrased to look at that scene.  
-Wow, in the middle of the task, huh? -Sonic grinned.  
-Shut up. -Shadow took himself from above, sitting next to Mari.  
-By the way, guys. -The blue hedgehog spoke. -Have you seen Afry and Tails on the way?  
-Is something happening with them? -Mari asked.  
-They went out hours ago, we don't know where they are. -The echidna shrugged his shoulders. -Afry forgot her phone and we can't contact Tails.  
-Does Tails' plane have an emerald? -Shadow wanted to know.  
-As I remember, yes. -Knuckles affirmed. -But Tails picked the radar.  
-We don't need it. -The black hedgehog commented. -Mari, could you do this favor for us?  
-It depends on me, right? Very well. -She nodded serious.

-

Tails and Afry were ploughing through the night sky with the Tornado. The illuminated city scenery was a rainbow between the darkness of the night. Afry had the opportunity to take photos with her camera.

-Tails, this is wonderful. -She spoke. -Thank you.  
-You're welcome, Afry. -He looked at her from the corner of his eye, sitting behind him.  
-You know? I envy Edith and Mari. -she opened up. -I'm a talentless hopeless case in comparison to them. I'm at their shadow.  
-Why do you feel like that? -Tails wanted to know.

She made a pause. Her happy side vanished. She turned off the camera.

-Well, they have developed their powers before me. Besides, they have always been better in studies, cooking and other things. I'll never be like them.  
-Afry, you are you and no one else. There are things only you can do. -He comforted. -And I hope you never stop being yourself.  
-Tails...  
-I experienced the same. I was always behind Sonic, Knuckles, Amy... Until one day I had no choice but to act. I could believe in myself.  
-You too, huh... -Afry empathised.  
-Yes. You only need more confidence. Your moment will arrive. -he cheered.  
-You are such a kind guy, I never imagined someone would dedicate a thing like this for me.  
-Well, I wanted to show something special to someone special. -he blushed.  
-Me, someone special?-She blushed as well. -I'm nothing special.  
-You sure are. -He insisted, smiling. -That's what I wanted to tell you. Aside another thing.

Afry was in awe, attentive to the next words of Tails. He was slightly nervous. He gulped and prepared to speak.

-Afry...  
-Tell me...  
-I, since the day I met you and helped me, I knew you are an uncommon girl, good hearted and with sense of duty. Who tries to be calm during the most difficult moments. Who is warm and open with others. That when everything seems lost is a ray of hope. -Tails continued. -What I'm trying to say with all of this is...

The Tornado received a laser shot on the wing and fell to the abyss. It was spinning out of control like a drill. Afry and Tails started to scream of fear while Eggman, riding on his mobile reinforced with powerful weaponry, laughed nonstop. He threw himself right away, following his pray between the nocturnal neon lights.


	12. Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All effort has rewards... also consequences...

No matter how much Tails tried to stabilize the plane, crashing against the floor was inevitable. Afry could observe, slightly fainted from the fall in process, Eggman chasing them.

-Tails, we need to jump from the plane now! -The girl yelled. -Or we won't live to tell it!

He unbuttoned his security belt, jumped to the back sit and picked Afry in arms. Seconds later, the Tornado crashed in the middle of the street. It was a waste ground, no one was nearby. The emerald carried by it and Afry's camera were between the debris, they weren't in sight.

They knew it was Eggman's doing: he landed his ship, that got two giant legs to move on land. The Doctor had a menacing demeanour.

-Afry Solen Blackmoon. -he addresed her. -I'm pleased to say you'll have the honor to join me. No one will be hurt if you do it right now peacefully.  
-You will have to improve your lies to convince me, Eggman. -Afry replied cocky. -I'm nobody's fool.  
-You cousins are equally contentious and rebels. -he leaned his head on his hand, frustrated.  
-And you are a rotten and evil guy. -Tails insulted.  
-Exactly. -Afry seconded. -So you are no one to speak.

Eggman decided to use another tactic. She was quite difficult to keep quiet.

-You don't deserve to be part of their group, Afry. -Eggman continued speaking. -Your “windy cousin” and burning Mari have powers.  
-So what? I have them as well. -The aforesaid replied.  
-Where? I haven't seen them. -He provoked on the girl a disgusted grimace, he could start breaking her.  
-Afry, don't listen to him. -Tails intervened. -You achieved many things, and you'll get them in no time.  
-Why are you insisting on giving her hopes, Tails? -Eggman asked with impertinence. -You already know she's useless.  
-Repeat that if you dare!! -Afry threatened.

Eggman pressed some buttons: an avalanche of missiles were destroying one by one the street lights. The only light left was the Moon's and a few intermitent lampposts. All was immersed in the most disturbing and dangerous darkness.

The Doctor took advantage of the confusion to caught Taills off guard with a robotic hook. He got immobilised, he couldn't escape the trap. He ambushed the girl.

-You are making things difficult for me, miss. -Eggman sighed. -I didn't want to resort to this, I hope you consider the offer I'm going to give you: I'll let him escape if you agree to collaborate with me. I assure your powers will bloom with my help. Isn't it what you want?

-NO, AFRY! -Tails screamed.  
-SHUT UP, YOU TIRESOME. -He squeezed more the hook. The fox made faces of pain.  
-LEAVE HIM BE! -She commanded.  
-Your weakness is harming others. The time you are wasting to cooperate is also stealing it from your rubbish inventor friend. You aren't able to do anything, nuisance!!  
-I know I'm a nuisance. -Afry started to cry, tired of listening to him speak. -And I'm useless, but I won't fall behind. I will sacrifice to clear my concience.

A beam of light emerged from the girl. The street was illuminated like it was daytime. Tails covered his eyes because of the brightness. The photovoltaic circuits from the Doctor's ship were exploding one by one. Afry's eyes turned yellow and bright. Tails fell on the ground when the hook that had him imprisoned opened. Eggman decided the best thing was flee.

-What the? -Eggman couldn't recover control. -You brat!! I'll go after you later! You just had beginner's luck, loser!  
-This loser just left you speechless, Eggman. -Afry stuck her tongue out, mocking him.

She lost balance. If it were't because of Tails she would have fallen on the ground. He hugged her tight.

-I knew you would do it! -Tails was euphoric. -It was brilliant! Never better said.  
-At last. -Afry was crying of happiness. -You were so right, Tails. How did you know it?  
-I was sure of it. -He smiled wide open. -I believed in you more than any other person, Afry.  
-Did you especially have any reason?  
-You being the light of my life. -Just after realising what he had just said, he blushed. - Wh...What I'm trying to say is...!  
-I love you too, Tails! -She kissed him on the cheek. -Who wouldn't love such someone as good and encouraging as you? You are a sunshine!  
-Eh, you are mine!  
-Wasn't I the light of your life?  
-The sunlight of my life.

Both bursted in a laugh. The emerald the Tornado had started to shine. A singing voice from afar was heard. Sonic and Knuckles appeared, followed by Shadow carrying Mari on his arms.

-We finally find you! -Sonic celebrated. -Are you okay?  
-It seems we caught them in the best moment, heh? -Knuckles teased Tails.  
-Knux, shut up already. -He made the fox be angry.  
-Knuckles, you are no one to talk! You are the same with Edith! -Afry replied.  
-That's right, casanova. You won't flirt like that, on no account. -Mari seconded. -You are going to be left on the shelf.  
-At least I take things calmly, not like others who already went to bed. -The echidna dropped, throwing an indirect.  
-WHAT?! You just confessed a few time ago!! -Afry was shocked.  
-Nothing happened there!! -Mari boldly denied.  
-You sure? -Sonic didn't trust her.  
-Bleh. -Knuckles stuck out his tongue. -Lets see Edith's reaction when she knows it.  
-KNUCKLES, YOU BASTARD!! -The youngest cousin insulted, he had driven her crazy. -THEN I'LL TELL EDITH YOU ARE CRAZY FOR HER!  
-I DARE YOU IF YOU HAVE OVARIES! -The echidna didn't like that at all.  
-Eh, eh, calm down everyone. -Sonic meddled between them. -Lets leave the melodramas until we go back, okay?  
-Knuckles was the one who started, for the record.  
-What a kid you are. -Knuckles continued teasing.  
-The knucklehead just spoke. -Shadow followed.  
-What I know it's Edith will be enraged because Afry didn't give any life signals. The blue hedgehog scratched his head.   
-A scolding awaits me? Golly... -The forenamed was worried.  
-If you could help me carrying the Tornado, I would be thankful. -Tails begged.

-

They could get some wagons that borrowed from the waste land where they had been. Knuckles and Shadow carried the heaviest pieces: Sonic, Tails, Afry and Mari the smaller ones. It took them some time go arrive by feet, it was about nine in the night.

Edith was waiting at the doorstep. She hugged her middle cousin just after seeing her.

-Afry, next time don't forget your phone at home. -Edith looked really worried, squeezing her tightly. -You don't know the scare you gave me.  
-Sorry, cousin. -She excused, nervous. -We had trouble with Eggman. He completely destroyed the Tornado! -She pointed at the pieces.  
-Is that scrap the Tornado? -Bokkun appeared. The others went out the house to look at the debris.  
-What a disaster... -Decoe scratched his head.  
-Thank goodness you are safe. -Bocoe was relieved.  
-It was all thanks to Afry. She saved us both, it was awesome! -Tails couldn't stop praising her.  
-It seems my power is related to light, artificial and natural. -She explained.  
-Congratulations, Afry!! -Cream greeted. -You made it!!  
-That suits you. -Blaze smiled. -So much like you.  
-Thank you, everyone. -She teared up of joy. -I still can't believe it.  
-We were waiting for you to have dinner. -Amy commented. -We won't take too much to cook it.  
-Shadow, do you want to stay? -Silver offered. -It's too late already.  
-Besides, Mari will cook. -Edith winked an eye to her cousin. -Right, Afry?  
-Huh? Ah, yes! -She played along with her elder cousin. -Didn't you leave a cake inside the fridge as well?  
-You can also stay the night here. -Edith followed. -As long as it's just sleeping, it's okay.  
-That's right. -Afry kept teasing.  
-What!? -Mari didn't know what to say. -What's wrong with you two?  
-We have been thinking about it and we won't be the typical sourpuss. Besides, you are our little cousin. -Edith embraced Mari.  
-We love to bother you. -Afry joined the hug. -And we know you are responsible, you won't do anything weird.  
-Er... -Mari internally thought: “twits”. She held in. -If it's not a bother for you, you are invited. -She offered a bit reserved.  
-Okay, let me inform Rouge and Omega. -Shadow limited to say. He prefered to ignore that last thing he just listened.

Mari stuck her tongue out to Knuckles as a mocking gesture.

-Fuck you. -She celebrated. -Your plan went wrong.  
-Ha, ha, how funny. -The echidna said sarcastic.

-

Robert was picking up the things from his office serenely. All his crew was retiring.

-Profesor Arkson, we are leaving. -Said a young man from a group of scientists.  
-Alright. -Robert spoke. -You did a great job.

The professor grabbed his briefcase. He saw a photo of both Francis and him.

-You were a man wrapped in mystery, Francis. But I'll figure out what you did.  
-I may be of help, dear comrade.

He didn't expect to find the very same Doctor Eggman there, with a new entourage of robots. They were a squared and yellow robot and another one spherical and red. The professor was on guard aiming at Eggman with a bomb weapon.

-Calm down, mister Arkson. I have the answers to your questions. I'm willing to support you. -Eggman offered politely.  
-What do you want from me? Didn't you have enough after trying to attack the lab and knock down my crew?  
-I know your little secret, one that could make a scandal.

That made the professor went pale for a moment. Eggman was talking with confidence.

-And what did I do? -He wanted to know.  
-Come on, don't act crazy. You may have dodged police and cheat everybody for more than three years, but you won't fool me. I investigated around certain files and I found you were the author of the tragedy of Blackmoon family, am I wrong?

He left him speechless. The Doctor was rejoycing for controlling the situation.

-Chill, I won't be saying it out loud that easily. I have a proposal.  
-Speak at damn once. -He started to lose the peaceful demeanour he had made up.  
-As you know well, I'm an expert in robotic field, and a researcher like you and your dead close friend. -Eggman narrated. -I understand the reason behind that masacre, you wanted to get rid of rivals. You have always been the second best, badly named his “right hand”. Don't you want to recover the protagonism you deserve?  
-That's it, man. -The squared robot spoke.  
-Our Doctor's offer will interest you greatly.  
-What do you propose me?  
-I'll give you all the secrets and technological advances of my world, paralell to this one. You will have all my equipment to recover your lost merit. You will be the best on the Earth.  
-What's the trap?  
-There's no trap! Just a non-profit requirement.-Eggman confessed with apparent innocence. -If you share with me what you found about Blackmoon cousins and we capture them to study their powers properly I'm satisfied.  
-Are you going to miss this golden oportunity?- The spheric robot asked.  
-It won't happen again to you in your whole life. -The squared warned.

Robert was doubtful about this last thing and he had his eyes wide open. Suddenly, he smirked evil.

-I think it's time for an explosive party. -His gace was unhinged. -Count with me.

-

-What do you think? -Mari was expectant.  
-Congratulations, you never disappoint. -Shadow praised.  
-If you say that then you really love it. -Sonic observed. -Shadow can be everything but a yes-man, you can stay calm. -He winked an eye to Mari.

She sighed of relief. The dinner was quite pleasant. They expanded the dinner-table of the dining room, the group was growing. Luckily it could be unfolded. 

-You look happier, Mari. I'm so glad. -Cream spoke. -You barely smiled lately and your face was gloomy.  
-It's true. -Blaze followed. -It's not good to hold in.  
-I know. -She admitted. -Many things have happened, I had to digest everything.  
-It was about time you were a couple. -Amy celebrated. -You dind't clear up! It was seen from kilometers away you love each other!  
-Stubborn him and proud her, what a mix. -Knuckles joked.  
-Even us when we were with Eggman could see it. -Decoe was replacing the water of the table.  
-How was it? You didn't tell us. -Bocoe wanted to know more.  
-Do we seriously need to speak about that? -Shadow looked aside, blushing.  
-Ah! Look, it's a tomato. -Bokkun pointed out.  
-Making you scrap is still on. -The black hedgehog threatened.  
-Shad... Sooner or later they will know. -Mari was more flexible.  
-Oo, Shad. -Sonic had a grin on his face. He stopped laughing when he saw the killer gaze from the forenamed. -Aaaalright, I'll shush up. Lets not ruin the ambience.  
-What did happen? -Tails looked curious. -Was it when you were alone with Eggman?  
-We were quarreling yelling at each other and then it happened. -Mari commented embarrased. -Shadow was trapped and I didn't want to leave.  
-Cousin, I was expecting something more romantic. -Afry snorted. -Like the rose he gave you a few ago.  
-And the bouquet of the exhibition, that was lovely! -Edith nodded.  
-The situation was critical, I thought I would lost him. -Mari glanced at Shadow sad. -And I had to tell him before it were too late.  
-So you were the one who made the step? -Silver was attentive.  
-She overtook me. -Shadow cleared. -I was going to do it, I backed out for the fear of being rejected.  
-Likewise. -The youngest cousin confessed. -I didn't want to get my hopes up. I thought you would tell me something the day we left the painting, but Robert appeared and well...  
-Yes, that bastard appeared in the worst moment. -The hedgehog looked furious.  
-You sure took it badly. -Blaze didn't expect that reaction.  
-It's not only that. -Shadow added.  
-Speaking of Robert. We have to go to the lab tomorrow. -Edith remembered.  
-Should we really go? -Mari doubted. She got the attention with her comment.  
-You were the one who proposed it, Mari. -Afry remarked.- Why did you change your mind?  
-We also have been thinking about the topic. -Tails intervened. -We saw some strange behaviors. When Mari had her ankle sprained and missed the session, Robert was greatly annoyed.  
-I think he has something to do with what happened to your parents. -Knuckles affirmed serious. -And he's taking advantage of your situation.  
-That's what I was going to say. -Shadow took the floor. -We interrogated some of his colleagues. They told us he was envious of your father, Mari. He could have get rid of him by hate.

Those were words difficult to digest. The three cousins have lost gaze.

-What do we do then? Shall we keep going? -Blaze was waiting for an answer.  
-In that case... -Edith was thinking about it.  
-I'm scared, but I want to know the truth. -Mari held Shadow's hand. -That way we could avenge our parents.  
-Can we count on you?-Afry asked the others.  
-Of course. -Tails acceded. -We are involves as well.  
-You are great. -The eldest cousin smiled touched. -These almost two months have been intense, meeting you has been a huge change for us. For better, of course. -She laughed.  
-We can say the same to you.- Amy nodded. -We'll make justice.  
-Yes, but tomorrow, I'm exhausted. -Sonic yawned.

-That joke was enough to break the ice and relax. After that hard time, they continuing the dinner without any trouble.

-

Both were inside her room. The ambience was odd, the others letting them be as they liked was confusing.

-My apologies if this is causing you any annoyance, Shad. -Mari excused. -I hope I haven't dragged you into any embarrasment.  
-Don't worry. -He relieved. -I was surprised to the others' reaction.  
-They are happy for us, or that's what I think. -She smiled. -Things sure have changed, huh?  
-Doubtlessly.  
-Shad, I'm exchanging clothes in the bathroom. -She picked clothes from her closet. - I'll be right back. Get comfortable.

The girl exited the room. The hedgehog sat on the bed, with Apollo next to him. He paid attention to the night table. There was a frame with the photo they took at the exhibition, with the blue rose he had given her. Mari took care of them with love. That made him smile. Nearby there was the bouquet he gave her as well, put inside a vase.

He felt arms wrapping him from behind, she came back. She had put a halph sleeved shirt with long trousers, both blue.

-Oh my, you have seen it. -Mari realised what he was looking at. -As I told you, they were special for me.  
-Thanks, Mari. I'm glad to have you as a partner.  
-You are going to make me blush. -she chuckled embarrased. -Well... Shall we lie down?  
-Ok.

She first went to the bed, then him. They were staring at the ceiling.

-Remember the bet we did? -Mari brought the topic.  
-You won it, in fact.  
-Yes. I think it's a good moment to fulfil your part. -She remarked. -Can you tell me your story? If it's not a bother to you.  
-It's quite long.  
-I'll be listening. -she insisted.

Shadow held her hand. He liked to hear that from Mari.

-I was created inside a laboratory at the Space Colony ARK, about sixty years ago, by Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather, and an alien called Black Doom. They called me Project Shadow, the ultimate lifeform. Black Doom planned to use me as a weapon, Gerald, and his granddaughter Maria, wanted me to help humanity. But all the research from the ARK and my father's projects were considered dangerous, to the point GUN intervened and executed everyone. I could get out of it because I was ejected inside a capsule in time thanks to my sister Maria.  
-What the hell...? -Mari couldn't believe it. -Forgive me. Please, continue.  
-I remained in suspended animation until Eggman found me years ago. I stayed the same because I'm inmortal and I can't age, I'm physically stuck at twenty-something. I was under the Doctor's command, things got worse. I almost destroy the planet with a weapon called Eclipse Cannon, that activated with all the chaos emeralds. After that, I was encaged inside his base and I had amnesia, I was found by Rouge and Omega. We cooperated to recover my memory, Black Doom also tried to take advantage of me. He ended up death during our fight.  
-Oh, Shad... -she felt sad for him.  
-But who harmed me the most was Eggman. The last time I dealed with him I ended up highly wounded, I could steal an emerald from him that got lost during my flee. I remember bumping into a little girl while I was hiding inside an aparment block.

The comment provoked an strange reaction in Mari. Shadow noticed her face in awe.

-So you remember. -She concluded.  
-Huh?  
-Shad, I was that girl.  
-YOU!? -That catched him off guard. He had his mouth wide open because of the impression, she left him speechless. -Are you kidding me?  
-The emerald my father used with me was the one you left, and went back to you afterwards. -Mari explained.  
-That's funny. The world is sure small. -He smiled. -Thanks for that time.  
-You are welcome. -she chuckled.

Shadow unlocked his phone to look for a photo. He showed Mari a picture of a man older than Eggman, similar to him, and a blonde girl with blue eyes. She was wearing clothes and headband of the same color. She had certain resemblance with Mari, above all with the face.

-There you have them, Gerald and Maria.  
-I can't believe Eggman had a such adorable cousin like her. She looks good hearted, yet with certain air of fragility.  
-She was ill, and despite everything she saved me from being executed by soldiers. GUN tried to take me down after that.  
-What a massacre... -Mari commented terrified. -But why are you working for GUN if it was who snatched your family?  
-To keep and eye on them closely so they don't commit the same error from the past. -He affirmed boldly. -I don't want any more bloodsheds.  
-Well said.

The hedgehog breathed deeply. He looked altered, he wanted to calm down. 

-I struggled so much to regain confidence in humans again, but remembering my family and meeting you helped greatly. -Shadow looked at her, attentive. -Did you expect that from me?  
-I knew your parst had been bad like mine but not that much. -She embraced him. -Although those we lost will never come back, they will really die if we forget them, Shadow.  
-Doubtlessly, Mari. -He was submerged in the hug. -Thanks for being by my side.  
-I suppose that's what a good girlfriend has to do. Don't you think?

She made him smile. She let out a yawn.

-Oops... Sorry, I'm quite exhausted. -Another yawn. Her gaze looked tired. -Thanks for telling me your story...  
-You're welcome. -He caressed her head. He remained silent some seconds. -You told me I was an enigma, but the one who ended being a big mystery for me it's you. You don't dissapoint, I hope we can get to know each other more and share moments like these.

No answer. Just by observing her he understood the reason: she fell asleep on him.

-Good night, Mari. -he whispered.

-

-High probability of finding files. Suggestion: inspecting Robert's office. Clear area. -Omega talked to Rouge.  
-I agree. This guy sure has something.

They took advantage that the Scientific Centre was closed to research deeply. The place gave a completely different impression at night. They located the office of their target, it was closed under lock and key. The bat forced the lock to enter. Once the door was opened, she walked inside with Omega.

All was in a mess: thrown papers, folders, coats, stationery material... It looked like someone was rummaging too fast to find something.

-Whoever did this was greatly agitated. Had it been our suspect?  
-Rouge.

The robot raised with his hand an spherical object. The bat turned pale after seeing a familiar human head. She covered her mouth to not yell.

-Detected head of Francis' android. The body is laying there. -he pointed at a halph open closet.

The rest of the android was practically broken in pieces. The head was higly damaged, as it was kicked: it was dented, with nicks. The nose was missing, one of the eyes too, and the mouth was deformed. Deep inside Light's was there too. It didn't have that many hits, it was in better conditions than the first one. The fact that it had organic remainders, a white   
substance, stood out.

-Light's android has enough quantity of sperm gathered in the mouth and inner thigh. -He continued scanning. A camera click sounded, he was recording with the lenses of his eyes.  
-This is unspeakable... -Rouge didn't know what to say.  
-Shall we report to Shadow?  
-Forget it, he's currently busy doing private bodyguarding tasks. -She dropped in. -But I'll document everything with proofs and send them to the boss. -She noticed a desktop computer. -Lets empty this gadget to see what it's hiding.

-

eEvEe: how is it going with Aiko? eue

ChikaWolf: fucking great eue she asked me for a date. I played hard to get, I accepted at last.

eEvEe: Congrats :D 

ChikaWolf: thanks ^^ If you didn't smack on the back of the neck, you might have more sex appeal and would find a partner, like me.

eEvEe: let me remind you aren't a couple yet.

ChikaWolf: YET. You said it. Huh? HUH?

eEvEe: e_e

[ChikaWolf recording voice mail]

ChikaWolf: HELP!! EGGMAN'S ROBOTS ARE HERE!! HURRY, TELL MARI AND THE OTH...!!

eEvEe: D: MERRY?

[No answer. Message sent, unread.]

-

Five in the morning. Mari's phone vibrated with the phone alarm. A quite animate instrumental song sounded. She reacted, grabbing it to stop the sound. Shadow woke up stun.

-I didn't expect you that early-rising. -he yawned.  
-I like to have time to do things calmly. -She commented. -Good morning, by the way. -she kissed him on the lips.  
-Good morning. Yesterday you fell completely asleep on me. You were smiling constantly.  
-I was so happy. -She blushed. She saw from the corner of the eye notifications on her phone. -Oops... Eve sent me messages during the night.

She turned up the volume to play them. Both paid attention.

eEvEe: MARI!! CHIKANE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!! IT WAS EGGMAN!! HE'S COMING FOR US!! (jamming noise) MARII!! HELP!! 

eEvEe: (Steps. Dialogue from the distance. Someone wrestling. Eggman shushing, whispers. Door schreeching).

Mari's face went pale after listening the two voice recordings she received.

-It cannot be... -She hugged Shadow, deadly scared.  
-Bastard. -He cursed.

She tried to dial the numbers of her friends. No signal. She confirmed the audios were truthful. Rapidly she grabbed a raincoat to wear it on the pajama and a pair of ankle boots, besides the keys and her phone, putting them inside the pockets.

She went downstairs, followed by Shadow. Edith and Afry leaned out the corridor, seconds after the others.

-Where are you going, Mari? -Afry asked asleep.  
-Eve and Chikane have been kidnapped by Eggman! -She spoke with anguish.  
-WHAT!? -They exclaimed at the same time.  
-And you were going alone after Eggman? -Knuckles didn't find it amusing at all. -Don't make me remind you what happened last time.  
-But if we don't go now...! -She tried to talk. -Oh fuck... -She broke. She punched the wall next to her. -If I had noticed earlier...  
-Mari. -Edith put her hands on her shoulders. -We won't solve anything this way. I understand you, I know you want to save them. But you can't act crazy.  
-What do I do then, Edith? I'm trying to think on something, my mind is a mess... I'm blocked.-She really was infuriated for feeling so much impotency.- Do you think I like the fact he gets them as guinea pigs?  
-Of course not, cousin.- Afry hugged her. -We will help them together, okay?  
-Please, I seriously ask you. -Mari was holding her tears.  
-Come on, everything will be alright. -Sonic cheered up. -If Eggman is looking for a fight, he will have it.  
-I know how to contact him! -Bokkun affirmed. -I was his messenger before, we might be able to do the reverse process with the tvs of my bag. -He looked inside his bag to get one.  
-Will it work? - Silver wasn't too convinced.  
-No idea. -Decoe shook his head.  
-At least it's something. -Bocoe resigned.  
-Let me see, give me a second.

Tails operated on the system. He used a device to tune in. On the screen a close-up of Eggman appeared.

-Good morning, my dear enemies. -He saluted with a mocking smile. -What can I do for you?  
-Tell me where Eve and Chikane are or I'll rip your balls from the root. -Mari threatened aggresively.   
-Moderate your language, young lady! -The Doctor reprimanded. -Being with a certain traitor made you be meaner.  
-Eggman, don't make us waste more time. Where do you have them?- Silver was serious.  
-Waiting for you at the outskirts, nearby the red bridge. And I'll be there as well.

The signal was cut. Everyone knew what had to be done.

-

They arrived to the place, but no one was around. The impatience of the group was growing by moments. The mist caused by humidity didn't help either, nothing could be seen from three meters far away.

-We have been played for fools. -Sonic was stretching.  
-Where is he? -Cream looked side to side. Cheese was flying around the zone.  
-EGGMAN!! -Mari yelled. -SHOW YOUR FACE, COWARD!! -Quite powerful flames were charged on her hands.  
-Mari, temperance. Fire requires so much control. -Blaze advised.  
-I don't like this. And on top of that Rouge doesn't answer the phone call. -Shadow was on guard.  
-What if it's a trap? -Amy commented, fearing the worst.  
-My apologies for the wait!!

The fog started to clear. Eggman appeared with his new minions.

-Let me introduce you to my new creations that are willing to serve me faithfully, and who aren't that useless. -Eggman threw an insolent indirect to his ex-allies.  
-Everything that knows how to contradict you and put you in place is scum for you, Eggman. -Shadow replied. -And consider it traitor.  
-You must be informed that Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun are more human than you, and they aren't useless. -Mari followed. -They did what was right according to their ethics.  
-Humans simple tinplate buckets? Nice joke, Mari. -The Doctor started to laugh.  
-Mari loves us so much more than you! -Bokkun stuck his tongue out.  
-She sure treat us so nicely. -Decoe defended her.  
-And she's a good hearted person. -Bocoe continued.

The new minions of Eggman approached Mari. Shadow was on guard, shielding her.

-Cubot, miss. I disagree with thee. -the yellow one spoke.  
-The ethic of the good robot is to serve the master without complaining. -The red one remarked. -Orbot, miss Blackmoon.   
-Just because you say it. -Amy was upset.  
-Well sorry to tell you, but your master is a tyranic dictator. -Mari insisted. -And you are convened ass lickers.  
-You, brat! We are treating you properly, ingrate!! -Cubot tried to kick Mari, Silver stopped him with his psychokinesis.  
-Your “manners” are a façade. -Silver remarked. -You are disgusting.  
-People like you is the worst. -Edith felt aversion.  
-I hate double faced ones, acting good but being evil inside. -Afry criticised. - What a fake gang.  
-SILENCE ALREADY!! -Eggman put order.  
-What did you do with Eve and Chikane? -Cream wanted to know.  
-Wait, you'll see it now.

Eggman turned back again to the horizon and another silhouette was being more visible. A man with a lab coat was moving forward slowly with other two figures. They were two young girls that moved unconciously and with lost gaze. They had controllers on their arms.

-Blackmoon family, I'm here to haunt you. -Robert grinned machiavellian.  
-EVE, CHIKANE!! -Mari got nervous. Shadow calmed her.  
-They can't listen to you, Mari. They are under our command now. -Eggman was delighted.  
-Such good weapons, don't you think? -Robert had a knowing look with Eggman.  
-Why, Robert? -Edith struggled to speak.  
-Simple: Eggman will give me what I want. I don't need to rummage inside the corpse of that bored to death. -He talked derogatorily.  
-You son of a bitch... -The youngest cousin was hysteric.  
-Were you the one who killed our parents? -Afry was brave enough to ask him.

He remained silent. He resisted on his answer. He was chuckling to himself.

-And what are you laughing at, scum? -Knuckles had the need to punch him. -Because the joke is inside your ass, bastard.  
-How would I say it... It would have been too evident if only Francis had died, I had to do more sacrifices for a good cause: mine. -He boasted. -I didn't expect you would survive. Probably caused by your DNA. -He theorized. Now that you know it, I can't let you escape.

He used a remote controller to activate Eve and Chikane's bracelets. Both raised their heads and got ready to combat.


	13. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to free Eve and Chikane just started, the conflicts of the past will be solved... or not?

-ATTACK, MY HUMAN PUPPETS! -Robert ordered with a sinister laugh.

They reacted to the command. They started fighting hand to hand against the group. They went straight to Mari. She was dodging the hits, running.

-HEY!! Eve, Chikane. Don't you see you are being brainwashed? -Mari asked moving side to side avoiding the attacks.  
-Mari, as much as it hurts me to say this dialogue is not working! -Afry reasoned.

Edith moved away with a side somersault. Knuckles went to cover her.

-If we could break their bracelets without harming them... -Knuckles commented.  
-There has to be a way. -Edith tried to think.

Sonic threw himself to Robert to take from him the remote control he had in his hand. Cubot and Orbot noticed and shot him with a stun pistol. A few centimeters before reaching his objective, the hedgehog was paralized and collapsed on the ground.

-Sonic! -Amy was going to aid him when she got surrounded by Cubot and Orbot.  
-You, brat, don't get in the middle. -Orbot threatened.  
-COVER YOUR EYES, AMY!! -Afry threw a flash of light that made the robots be disoriented. Amy could get out.

Eve and chikane change direction towards Cream, Cheese and Blaze. Silver knocked out the girls with his psychokinesis. He could made them stop.

-Silver! -Cream frightened.  
-Stay calm, they are just asleep. -The white hedgehog smiled.  
-Eggman and Robert, playtime's over. -Shadow sentenced.  
-You fools. -Eggman said. -You fell into my trap.  
-What trap? -Tails was confused.

Eggman whistled. A noise of a big gadget was heard. A colossal flying candelabra emerged from the just appeared thick mist. The machine had a central part and three arms with candle shaped capsules. The crazy professor and the Doctor went up the central part.

-I introduce you to Egg Chandelier! -Eggman opened to his evil creation. -Blackmoon cousins, you won't be able to escape from this robotic wonder.  
-What a big candelabra. -Bokkun didn't know what to say.  
-Do you think we'll let you capture Edith, Afry and Mari in front of us? -Sonic threatened, still stun.  
-Just you wait and see. -Robert was smiling with eyes wide open.

Many smoke bombs started to explode in chain. No one could see anything. Mari was grabbed and thrown to one of the capsules of the candelabra by Orbot and Cubot.

-AAAAAAAH!! -she screamed.  
-MARI!! -Shadow coughed because of the smoke and ran to a clear area.

There wasn't too much smoke now. The robots went after the middle cousin. She shouted, disappearing from the sight of Eggman's henchmen. Tails observed how Afry faded from nowhere.

-AFRY!? -He flew to look for her. -AFRY!!  
-What has happened? -Cubot was confused.  
-She vanished, I don't see her. -Orbot was looking side to side, unsuccesfully.  
-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ENCAGE THEM, IDIOTS! -Eggman commanded.  
-DOCTOR, WE LOST SIGHT OF AFRY! -Orbot reported.  
-GO AFTER EDITH THEN, DIMWITS! THAT LASS COULDN'T HAVE GONE TOO FAR AWAY, SOON OR LATER SHE WILL HAVE TO APPEAR!

They changed direction, now they were going after the eldest cousin. Knuckles sent them far away from a punch, he threw himself with the girl on the ground to prevent the jail from trapping her in the air.

-Thanks, Knuckie. -Edith was struggling to speak, she still had the scare inside her body.  
-Lets give that asshole what he deserves. Can I count on you? -Knuckles helped her to stand up.  
-Alright. -She lifted with her companion in the air, quite high.

Knuckles and Edith were back to back and, holding hands, they started spinning in the air causing a tornado directed to the control cabin. They crashed into it and destroyed part of the armor.

-AAARGH! DAMN YOU! -Eggman put his hands on his head panicking.  
-YOU WILL LAMENT THIS OFFENSE! -Robert threatened enraged.

The candelabra spinned like a wild merry-go-round. Mari was screaming inside her capsule because of the brusque movements of the arms of the machine.

-I'M COMING!! -Shadow was jumping between the beams of the bridge to reach the candelabra.

The spin of the machine cleared the mist. In the sky there were Knuckles, Edith and Shadow, Tails was flying around; the others tried to deal with Eve and Chikane, who recovered conscience and put resistance.

-I can't hold them much longer!! -Silver warned.  
-Amy, throw me up there. -Sonic pointed at the flying gadget. -I'll try to help Mari. Look for Afry and free Eve and Chikane.  
-Understood, darling! -She picked her hammer. -Get ready!  
-That's my girl. -He winked an eye to her.

By a hammer hit he was propeled up. Sonic was running on the bridge. The two subjugated allies got rid of Silver's paralysis. The bracelets they were wearing gave them holographic ocarina and electric guitar. Eve with the ocarina's sound provoked electric shocks, Chikane, stroking the guitar, earthquakes. 

During one of the earthquakes, Tails could spot Afry staggering, hiding behind a pillar. He used one of the rays thrown by Eve to electrocute Eggman's minions. After that, he flew to the girl.

-Where had you been? -He whispered.  
-I suddenly became invisible. -She confessed. -I don't understand what happened.  
-You made light go through you. -Tails analyzed. -You didn't refract it.  
-Really? -She blinked, without understanding too much.  
-We can use that in our favor. -He looked around. -Do you think...? -He talked to her to the ear.  
-Oof, I don't know if I will be able to do it. -She replied insecure. -But I will try it.  
-I'll help you. -He put a hand on her shoulder.

-

Decoe and Bocoe grabbed Cubot and Orbot so they couldn't disturb. Bokkun flew away to throw bomb Tvs to Eggman.

-TAKE THIS! -He threw a couple of them.

Amy, Blaze, Cream and Silver struggled to come up against with Eve and Chikane. The instruments they were using made more difficult for them to be saved.

-I'M SICK OF THIS!! -Amy did a hammer blow on the ground, repelling the shake Chikane had provoked.

Silver again pinned down the girls. Cream and Blaze ran to them. The rabbit was flying with her chao in hand.

-CHEESE, NOW!! -She threw it to the hands of the girls.

Cheese could make them throw the instruments. The cat rapidly placed between them. She charged flames in her hands to burn the bracelets. They were reduced to ashes. The white hedgehog released them. Eve and Chikane woke up.

-Huh? -Chikane shook her head. She looked at her clothes. -What am I doing wearing pajamas?  
-Where are we? -Eve was slightly asleep.  
-Girls, what a relief!! -Cream hugged them. -Are you okay?  
-What happened to you? -Blaze approached them.  
-The last thing I remember is Eggman captured me and I sent a message to Eve at the wee hours of the morning. -Chikane spoke uneasy. -So you were catched as well, huh?  
-Tell me we haven't done a catastrophe. -Eve begged hopeless.  
-Not you, but they. -Blaze pointed at the giant candelabra in the mist spinning with the capsules. Two were still empty.  
-Eggman used you as targets to keep us busy and get Blackmoon cousins. -Amy spoke with outrage. -Mari is up there, they are after Edith and Afry!  
-WHAT!? -both exclaimed.  
-Fellas, we will take care of these clowns. -Decoe threw an iron beam to stop the goons.  
-Look for Afry and Tails! -Bocoe asked. -No one has seen them in a while!

-

Both Eggman and Robert were hysterical. They reduced the spinning velocity of the candelabra, now doing slower vertical movements. It had been a while activating traps so neither Shadow or Sonic could reach Mari: electrifying the arm, moving the capsule to the centre and edges. The prisoner had a weakened face. They still lacked of two.

Their plan wasn't going as expected: Edith and Knuckles were dodging the capsule with agility and speed, they complemented each other too well for the attack. Bokkun didn't cease hampering, difficulting their vision. And to top it all they didn't know where Afry was since almost ten minutes ago.

The Doctor activated a heat radar, that way they would know where their targets wandered.

-Do you detect anything? -Robert leaned on the monitor.

Something fell on them: it was a crane hook. The central control was completely pinned down. They sighted Tails and Afry at the top of the bridge: they took the controls of the construction machines that were on the bridge.

-GET A LOAD OF THIS!! -Tails celebrated.  
-THAT'S THE WAY, BUDDY!! -Sonic gathered momentum on a near beam.

Edith and Knuckles took advantage of the villains' slip to hide behind a pillar and rest. She was exhausted.

-Calm down, I'm covering you. -Knuckles relieved. He was keeping an eye that they were distracted. -How are you doing?  
-I just need to recover my breath. -She breathed deeply. -Knuckie, you are so brave.  
-Because I have a great companion by my side. -She got a smile out of him. -Tell me when you can move.  
-Yes. -She hugged him. -I'm ready.  
-I'll do everything I can to not let them catch you as a testing subject. -Knuckles sentenced.  
-Then... will you be my guardian? -She wanted to know.  
-Count on me. -He assured.

-

-I still can't believe we flew up here without being discovered. -Afry observed the panorama from the top of the bridge.  
-You were great. -Tails greeted. -We have been lucky the others distracted them.  
-AFRY, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!! -Eggman was furious. -HIDE AND SEEK IS OVER! -He typed fast on his pannel.

The nearest unoccupied capsule was thrown to the two of them. The girl and the fox jumped from the beam, making theirselves invisible again. This time, it didn't work for them.

-I seeeeeee youuuu. -Robert laughed slowly. The heat sensors kept getting them.

Some cables catched the middle cousin by surprise. No one had time to act, she was encaged inside. She collided with the wall.

-NO!! -Tails yelled.  
-AFRY!! -Mari could stand up. She had been feeling dizzy for a while because of the spins.  
-EDITH, RUN AWAY!! -Afry warned.

Just after being warned, the eldest cousin threw herself on free fall with Knuckles.

-Lets try crashing the capsule on the ground! -The echidna suggested.

The ground was nearer. Robert used a lever: he threw a light bomb just under them. They were blinded for some seconds, enough time to capture the last one of the cousins. Edith was grabbed by her leg, being thrown up, separating abruptly from Knuckles.

-EDITH!! -The echidna called her, disconsolate.

The girl was slammed, staying dizzy from the impact. Afry and Mari turned to her capsule.

-EDITH!! -Afry was scared.  
-Curse you! -Mari insulted them.  
-What are you expecting to do with us!? -Edith was near the glass of the cage.  
-Evidently take advantage of your powers properly. -Robert replied.   
-You are mines of gold, young ladies, but since you don't want to collaborate by fair means, you will have to do it by crook. Don't you think? -Eggman inquired.  
-For a reason, I say!! -The middle cousin complained.  
-Before working with you I prefer death. -The youngest cousin sentenced.  
-Come on, Mari. -Orbot took the floor. -Working with us is not that bad, you'll get into it.  
-Yes, and the Doctor is more charismatic and elegant than he looks. -Cubot praised.  
-Charismatic you say! 

Various bombs were shot in the sky, bat shaped. They fell on the central capsule to weaken the controles. From the ground they received missiles. Rouge and Omega finally made an appearance.

-It was about time!! -Shadow spoke from afar. -Why are you that late?  
-Good morning, rude. Where are your manners? -Rouge complained.  
-Stop talking nosense and answer my question. -The black hedgehog insisted.  
-Our comrades are coming. GUN is taking charge of cover us from the news, this whole thing is more serious than we thought. -She spoke solidly.  
-Robert, turn yourself in right now. Fulfil your arrest warrant for murdering. -Omega threatened.  
-Try to catch me then, scrap. -He pressed some buttons.

The candelabra electrified. The ones who were up jumped in the air. The cousins fell on the capsules floors from the hit, because of the shake of the gadget.

-Ouch! -Mari landed on her butt.  
-I'm tired from your speeches. -Robert said. -Let the show begin.

He activated some hidden controls from the main pannel. The Doctor didn't know its use.

-Wait a second, what is that? -Eggman worried. -This is not in our plans.  
-Just an ad-libbing. Time for punishment. 

While the cousins were using their powers to try to escape, Edith's capsule was being filled with ice, staying cold, almost frozen. Afry's had a black hole at the top where her light powers were absorbed. Mari's didn't have anything.

-AFRY, EDITH.-Mari approached the wall and started beating it.  
-Mari, Edith has become a statue!! -Afry bursted in a cry. -This is too much.

The candelabra threw some explosives. The rest of the group moved aside from the impact areas. Bokkun ended on the ground, he was grabbed by Decoe and Bocoe. By luck, Tails, Shadow and Sonic held on the arms of the candelabra. They spotted Knuckles get closer to Edith's capsule to try to get her out. He got a electric shock.

-Argh. -Knuckles fell backwards from the hit.  
-Something does not make sense. -Sonic helped Knuckles. - Mari doesn't have anything inside her capsule.  
-It's too weird. -Tails didn't trust it either.  
-That will make taking her out easier. -Shadow approached Mari's capsule dodging the bombs of the arms. -Hang on!  
-Eggman, you sure were despicable, but allying with this psycopath was the last straw. -Mari bursted in a cry. -OUR FAMILY WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU, FUCKING MURDERER!!   
-Calm down, dear, soon you will reunite with your parents. -Robert spoke peaceful. -Wasn't it what you wanted?  
-I SHIT ON YOUR DEAD ONES, SCUM! -She continued yelling, her hands had strong fire balls charged. -YOU WILL LAMENT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, RO...!

Her fire power vanished. She fell like lead. She was grabbing her throat.

-Oops, I had forgotten it. Your capsule has started to be filled with CO2. In a moment you will suffocate. And you even accelerated the process with air combustion. You are closer to meet again your daddy. -He smiled maliciously.  
-Robert Arkson! -Eggman angered. -What is wrong with you?! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HER!!  
-Didn't you say you wanted to help me with my revenge? -Robert begun to get angry. -THIS IS MY REVENGE.  
-I told you I will make you the best if you captured Blackmoon cousins ALIVE. You aren't fulfilling your part of the deal.   
-Doctor, he's mad. -Cubot said.  
-He's scary. -Orbot frightened.  
-And now you realise? -Robert picked up a disintegrated weapon. -Stay still or bye scum. You will live if you let me act. It's not the first murder I commit, you should know it.

For once, Eggman felt authentic fear. Afry saw something was not right from her capsule.

-Mari...? -She was astonished. -MARI, PLEASE, REPLY!! -She pounded her cage. -ANSWER ME!! -She started crying abruptly.  
-Cold... -She replied with faltering voice while standing up staggering. She was coughing.  
-We will take you out from there. -Shadow teared up. -I swear you won't die. Please hang on.   
-Oooh, so you are being emotional, huh? -Robert was enjoying the moment. -The ultraserious is crying. This girl will pay for what she has done.  
-Retract from your words inmediately.

Shadow gazed at him with hatred. Rouge and Omega landed on the candelabra arm where Mari was.

-Omega, go with Tails to save Afry. -Rouge commanded. -Sonic and Knuckles, after Edith.  
-Rouge, move aside. -Shadow removed the bracelets he was wearing. They fell on the ground. -Stop the capsule's trap, or you will be in serious trouble with me. It's your last chance.  
-Acting cocky now? I dare you to attack me. -The professor challenged. -COME ON, SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!  
-You asked for it.

Shadow punched the upper part of the capsule. It cracked, breaking in pieces. Rouge took Mari out of it. The hedgehog hastened to the central capsule, nothing could stop him.

Robert tried to immobilise him with stun shots, it didn't work. The professor feared his enormous strength. The hedgehog stole his weapon, now he was the one aiming at him.

-Deactivate the security controls of the capsules, RIGHT NOW. DO IT! -Shadow punched the control table.

The man typed shaking. On the monitors statistics lowered.

-You have what you wanted... -Robert was shivering, his teeth chattered.  
-You are going to turn yourself to GUN. If you dare to escape from prison and get close to Blackmoon family you won't be alive. Is it clear?  
-I-I swear it!! But don't kill me! Friends again, ok? Mari is out of danger. -the man laughed nervously.  
-You better do so. You will stay there during all your miserable existence until you rot. You won't break more families neither take advantage of anyone anymore. -Despite all the rage he had, he could hold it.

-

Afry was the only conscious cousin and barely hurt. She was relieved to see Tails arriving with Omega to her capsule.

-Afry, moved aside. -Tails commanded. -We can take you out now.  
-You don't know how much I have been waiting for this. -She smiled with tearful eyes.

Omega punched the cage at the top. Afry could get out by herself from the jail and hugged the two of them.

Knuckles was trying to take Edith out her cage, opening the upper part. The poor girl was shaking, recovering the conscience.

-Knuckles... -she smiled.  
-Forgive me for before. -He hugged her tightly. -Because of a slip you were caught and look at you... Like an icicle.  
-Silly. -Edith chuckled. -I owe you a big one, Knuckie.  
-What a lovely couple. -Sonic was amused. -Lets get out of this junk.  
-Fellas, we are in big trouble.

Rouge approached them with Mari being carried in her arms. Shadow went out from the central capsule and came closer to her. Eggman and his robots observed the scene, while being arrested by GUN.

-What's the matter? -Edith started to frighten, quite weakened.  
-Mari is getting worse... she barely has pulse. -Rouge replied anxious. -If we don't do anything...  
-You have to be kidding... right? -Afry was shocked.  
-What? -Shadow carried Mari in arms. She was panting. -Mari, you're going to get out of this!  
-We need to get her to an hospital inmediately. -Sonic replied serious. -I'll warn the others.  
-We have no time. -Tails analyzed. -The nearest one is on the other side of the city.  
-GUN has a medical unit. She must be attended now. -Rouge commanded.

-

Two GUN trucks appeared with the group that was at the ground. Cream found some bracelets at her feet and she picked them up. Everyone was paying attention to the candelabra, now inactive.

-It has stopped. -She commented.  
-Those bracelets are familiar. -Chikane mumbled.  
-These are Shadow's. -Blaze replied.  
-If he had to remove them, the battle must have been intense. -Silver cleared.  
-It seems Eggman and Robert have given up at last. -Amy celebrated.  
-Something isn't right. -Eve worried after seeing everyone jumping from the candelabra and running to them.

Eve and Chikane started at Mari at the death's door while Shadow put her on a stretcher. The specialists from the medical crew put her a mask connected to an oxygen gas bottle.

-What's up with her? -Chikane was anxious.  
-There's no time to waste. -Edith went down Knuckles' arms, staggering while she was running. -Mari, hold on!  
-Robert, if Mari dies you will pay us so much! -Afry sobbed.  
-What!? -the others screamed.  
-Robert went too far, and who paid the price was Mari. -Knuckles was anguished. -She's at a critical state.  
-It can't be! -Cream bursted in a cry.  
-That insensitive poisoned her! -Tails was insulting him.  
-I know Mari won't die! -Eve couldn't help but cry. -She still haven't achieved her dream of becoming a great artist. She never gives up and overcomes every difficult situation.  
-Son of a bitch... -Chikane teared up.  
-Lets go into the vehicle. -Rouge went up and made a gesture to the others. -Hurry, get in.

The heroes were going to GUN headquarters with the soldiers. Even if they captured the murdered, they couldn't celebrate anything. Mari's life was hung by a thread.


	14. Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Eggman were in prison... Everything was over... or not?

Race against the clock. Everyone were running nonstop around G.U.N. headquarters after the stretcher carrying Mari. They arrived to a room with equipment and a metal lung. They removed the gas bottle from the girl, connecting her to the artificial breathing machine.

-Mari. -Edith was in alert.  
-What's the medical report, doctor? -Rouge asked uneasy.  
-It's taking her more time than it should. -The man replied serious. -She's greatly weakened.  
-This has to be a joke. -Afry began to sob. -It can't be true.  
-Afry, she'll be saved. -Tails hugged her tightly. -I can assure you. 

Shadow approached Mari to hold her hand. A couple of tears dropped, observing her struggle to breath.

-We still have much to live. I won't allow another tragedy to take from me who I love the most. -He was devastated, with his face dropped. -I'm here, Mari. -He kissed her hand.

Seeing him like that left no one unaffected. The most serious and reserved was completely vulnerable. Sonic came closer to him to pat him on his back.

-She's strong, she will recover. -He relieved. -Count on it.  
-Look. -Knuckles pointed out with his hand.

The affected opened her eyes stun, the poison of the dioxide left her dizzy. She was alive.

-What has happened? Are you all okay? -She tried to get up, Shadow stopped her.  
-You are safe now. -Shadow was caressing her head. He smiled in a sea of tears.  
-And more with you, Shad. -She raised her hand to touch his face.  
-Mari, we made justice. -Edith was feeling emotional.  
-That scoundrel won't hurt anyone anymore. -Afry was having difficulty to speak.

Shadow moved aside to let the cousins do a group hug. He touched his forehead, sick.

-Shadow, your vital constants are in low levels. -Omega reported.  
-Shad! -Mari attempted to stand up to check on him.  
-Eh, eh, eh. Hold still. -Chikane slowed her down. -It's your turn to rest.  
-Indeed. -Eve insisted as well.  
-No way. -She got up from the stretcher, slowly, removing the metal lung.

Riding roughshod, she embraced him in a hug. Both needed it, they were exhausted.

-Thank you. -He held her in his arms.  
-Thanks to you, my hero. -she spoke in a low voice.  
-I'm glad to know you are okay. -He closed his eyes.

They were so mingled with each other that they ignored all the rest, until Rouge got Shadow's attention, handing him the bracelets. He grabbed them to wear them. Mari was observing attentive.

-What happened to your hand? -Mari noticed the rests of blood of his white glove, ripped with wounds. Her fingers moved around the palm and dorsum of his right hand.  
-A small cut. -Shadow relieved, speaking softly. -Nothing of great importance.  
-Are you sure? Does it hurt you? -She wasn't too convinced.  
-”Nothing of great importance” he says...! What a guy! This brute broke the capsule where you were trapped with a punch. -Rouge told her. -And it's a good thing Robert is inside a special cage, if not he would have gone breaking him into pieces.  
-He won't get out from there, he's in a safe place.

A quite old man, about fifty something, grey-haired, dark skined, bicolored brown and sky blue eyes, wearing a military uniform entered the room. He stared serious at Shadow, Rouge and Omega. They saluted according to the military code. The man changed his gaze towards Mari, who was a bit confused.

-Edith, Afry and Mari Blackmoon. And also Eve and the nicknamed Chikane, right?. -The man asked.  
-Y-yes. -Mari was feeling intimidated towards that figure.  
-You are in a safe place, and more with Team Dark. -He approached Mari. -Miss, is everything alright? -He raised an eyebrow.  
-Yes, sir! -She did a forced military salute. It was obvious she was nervous.  
-Mari, he won't bite! -Rouge patted her shoulder. -This is our big boss, the great Commander.  
-Commander Abraham Tower!? -Eve and Chikane were in awe.  
-In effect, young ladies. But call me Commander, please. -Abraham cleared his throat.  
-I have heard so much about you, sir. -Eve was cheerful. -You avoided great catastrophes with cold blood!   
-And always defending humanity with justice. -Chikane completed.  
-It's a high capacitated boss for leadership. -Omega clapped.  
-Thanks, but we can leave the flattery for another moment. -Abraham changed topic. -Blackmoon family, you have become a target for Eggman and other non desired people. At this situation, I would be puzzled if you weren't aware about what it entails.  
-We can't live peacefully until Eggman captures us to use us as energy sources, is that correct? -Edith questioned.  
-Exactly. -The man nodded. -And it's necessary you have permanent surveillance.  
-So that means wherever we go we will always be with bodyguards? -Afry asked surprised.  
-There's nothing left to do, Afry. -Rouge gave up. -These are orders and security measurements.  
-Will you be willing to stay living at GUN headquarters, young ladies? -The Commander wanted to know.  
-I have in mind the posible motives behind that petition, but I reject it. -Mari said with a sad gaze. -I wouldn't like to involve any more people in this whole thing, and the headquarters being attacked because of us. I think I speak for us three.  
-Yes, I think the same. -Edith was agree. -apart from that, for personal reasons we prefer to stay where we are.  
-Isn't there another option? -Amy intervened.  
-Have in mind we are with them practically all the time, living at their house. -Silver added. -I don't think it's needed for them to move.  
-Exactly, so far we didn't have any mishap. -Blaze continued.  
-Besides, we are in contact with Team Dark. -Cream smiled. -They are professionals that always lend us a hand when they can.

Shadow gave a mutual understanding look to Mari. He grabbed her hand. Rouge and Omega envisioned what he was going to say.

-Commander, I request on behalf of Team Dark permission to escort Blackmoon family on full-time. -Shadow ordered seriously. -That way we could report the situation.

The Commander stared at the couple and started to meditate. He took some time to reply.

-Team Dark, you are in charge of Blackmoon family. -Abraham commanded. -I know your work will be efficient without any setbacks.  
-And with this we end the quota of people staying at our house living. -Edith joked. -We are lucky it's big.  
-Nonetheless, when I call you, you have to notify me. Passions are okay, without forgetting the formality of the mission. That goes for you, Shadow. -The Commander pointed out.  
-I have in mind the idea, sir. -he cleared his throat, blushed.  
-Is your duty clear, agents?  
-YES, SIR! -Shadow, Rouge and Omega saluted.  
-We'll end today's session. The next reunion will be via videoconference. Stay vigilant at anything.  
-But, Commander. -Decoe saird.  
-The Doctor always manages to escape from everywhere. -Bocoe worried.  
-Is he really well guarded? -Bokkun feared.  
-The same goes for Robert. -Knuckles spoke. -Although Shadow gave him a big scare that he ended shocked and turned in without putting up resistance.  
-Guys, don't mistrust our boss. -Rouge warned. -We have our resources.  
-It's a relief to know that. -Blaze commented.  
-Well, it has been a pleasure to speak with you. -Tails smiled. -The girls will be safe with us.  
-You are free to go until a new order.

-

Inside a dark and unkempt cell, Eggman was lying on the hard cot he had for sleeping. Cubot and Orbot were on the ground staring at the ceiling. They were still terrified due to Robert's previous threat. 

-Doctor... -both robots said in a low voice.  
-That Robert was more hurtful than we thought. -He spoke dissatisfied.  
-He was crazy for power. -Orbot analysed.  
-Indeed, I almost become cybernetic slices. -Cubot was a bit scared.  
-The weapon was aiming at me, you idiots. I could have ended reduced to dust at any moment. -Eggman got angry. -It's not my fault a resentful guy, sick of his miserable life makes others pay dearly just for pure envy and thirst of glory.   
-Does that go for you as well? -The yellow robot insinuated.

The red robot understood, at the very moment his boss grabbed his companion to kick him and crash him against the wall, that he wasn't joking. The Doctor took some time to calm down, walking around the room.

-Now lets get serious, if we want to capture Blackmoon family we can't collaborate with anyone, because this is what happens. And we are in jail thanks to this idiot that became frightened for a little threat. Pathetic, getting scared because Shadow told him a couple of things!! This is the height of it.  
-We will get out of here. Right, Doctor? -Cubot asked.  
-Evidently. I don't want to rot inside here.

Eggman pulled a mini bomb from his moustache. He placed it inside a crack on the wall. The man and his robots stepped back before the wall exploded in pieces.

-

ChikaWolf: Well, well eue personal bodyguard. You won't complain.

eEvEe: eue

MariStar: not at all ;) I'm leaving you, I have a matter to care for. 

eEvEe: private cuddling session? eue

MariStar: e_e fuck off

ChikaWolf: You hit the target ;)

eEvEe: B)

She left her phone on the night table. Mari was looking after Shadow in her room. She was given instructions of how to heal the scratches of the hand so it wouldn't get infected. She was applying alcohol with a ball of cotton, he was making faces of pain.

-I'm sorry if it's stinging. -She apologized. -I hope it heals properly.  
-Don't worry, I trust you. -He relieved. -You are quite skilled.  
-Not at all, I just followed the steps. -She blushed. She grabbed ointment to apply it.

She extended it with care around the scratches he got. Mari took advantage to give him slow and soft kisses. She finished putting him a bandage.

-Tell me if it's too tight.  
-It's good like this, calm down. -he moved his hand, less sore.  
-I would like to thank you, Shad. -She spoked tenderly. -It means a lot for me what you have done.  
-You're welcome. -He smiled softly. -I did what I had to do.  
-I'll be forever grateful. You had always been there to help me, avenging my family. -She looked at him, touched. -Well, I rectify. I consider you part from my family.  
-Wow... -She made him blush. -I wasn't expecting that address.  
-Have I spoken too early? -She looked aside, embarrased.  
-Not at all, dear. -He had a caring gaze. He embraced her. -I'm glad to hear that.

They remained in silence for some seconds. Shadow touched his forehead, fatigued. Mari covered her nose with her hand.

-Are you okay? -The hedgehog saw the gesture.  
-It's nothing... I just need a handkerchief. -She grabbed a box from the windowsill. -You look unwell.  
-I'm tired from today. I end up like this when I take off my bracelets.  
-What are they? Limiters?  
-They contain my energy so I'm not saturated. My body takes its toll on. -He spoke worn out.  
-During the exhibition you removed them as well to free from the cage, I saw you before fainting.   
-True, although that wasn't as intense as today. My body feels heavy.   
-Without a doubt, we are in our worst. -She sighed.

The girl picked a water bottle nearby. She handed it to the hedgehog.

-Drink. -She offered. -I'm sure it will be good for you.  
-Always so thoughtful, I like that about you. -he caressed her cheek. 

Mari used a handkerchief to blow her nose. It went out too heavily, something wasn't right, fearing the worst. She unwrapped the paper: it was red. Even Shadow went pale after seeing little blood drops falling from the nose.

-Wait, low your head. -he put his hand on her back, with the other he gave her a clean handkerchief. -That way it won't be stuck inside.  
-Excuse me to see me like this... -She apologized. -It doesn't happen to me that often, it must have been stress. It's not the first time I bleed this way.  
-No rush. -He calmed her.

Once the wound was cut, both sighed of relief.

-Better?  
-Yes. I think I threw everything out at once. -She took another unopened water bottle. She   
soaked the paper. -You even know about medicine, you are ready for anything. -She cleaned herself with it.  
-I wanted to help my sister with her treatment, that's why I know certain things.  
-I'm sure she had been proud of you. You are an angel.  
-I hope so. -He was feeling flattered by those words.

He lied down. He raised his arm to invite her to cuddle with him. She hugged him.

-Do you think I would have caused a good impression to your parents? -Shadow asked with curiosity.  
-Mmm... -Mari pondered. -My father would have taken you to his laboratory to chat and test you, he wouldn't have left you be... My mother would have bombarded me with questions about you, and jumping of happiness because her girl has a boyfriend. -She sighed. -An interesting situation.  
-Maria would have loved you, I'm sure. She may have been shocked of you saying that many swear words. -He teased. -She would had order you to wash your mouth with soap.  
-Look who's talking! -She tickled him to take revenge. -You also say a lot!

He couldn't resist. It was a weak point. He even teared up from laughing. Apollo jumped to the pillow to cuddle with them.

-Someone is jealous. -Shadow commented, observing the owl.  
-He has been acting like that for a while. -Mari sighed.  
-Am I rubbing him the wrong way?  
-Nah, he would have pecked you. He wants me to pamper him like I do with you.  
-So I have a rival... -He stared at him. The owl gave back the same look.  
-He's easy to please. Pat his head and done. - Mari touched his feathers. -It's the best friend I could have.  
-How long has been with you?  
-I would say...he was at home after meeting you. He could escape from the tragedy because we left him with our grandfather. Luckily, we still had him with us, until he died of sadness and old age.  
-I'm sorry. -he felt guilty for bringing up the topic.  
-No, it's okay. At least he's with his triplets somewhere. -Mari smiled with melancholy. -It's our solace.

Apollo was relaxing, making himself a ball. She was singing to herself while stroking his feathers. Shadow was listening to her, attentive. The very moment she realised she was being observed, she stopped.

-Oops... -She blushed from embarrasment.  
-Don't be shy. -he smiled genuinely.

She kept intoning more cheerful, in a low voice. After some minutes, they fell asleep.

-

Edith finished her makeup. She had tied her hair in a ponytail, wearing a long sleeved black dress, ankle length, a black jacket with a silver moon shaped brooch and silver sandals. She breathed deeply, she had to psych herself up. She grabbed her bag, near her window: she observed Knuckles was cleaning himself with the hose. She had seen him going out at night with Tails, they had been doing something. The echidna noticed her.

-Good morning, Edith. -He saluted from below.  
-Hi, Knuckie. -She replied smiling. -Go up, I'm giving you a towel.

He jumped to a tree. He glided to the windowsill of the eldest cousin. He turned more red than he already was, if that was possible, after seeing her closely.

-Wow... So beautiful. -he flattered. -Well, you always are... -He looked away with a nervous chuckle. -You know what I mean.  
-Thank you, sweetheart. -She liked the compliment. -There you have.  
-Thanks to you. -Knuckles smiled tenderly. -Tell me, is anything happening today?  
-Yes. We have to go to a certain place. -She spoke quite saddened.

They knocked at the door. Afry and Mari entered the room: the middle one was wearing a halph sleeved black frilled shirt, a black belt with a golden sun buckle, black pleating skirt, brown stockings and moccasins. The youngest had a black leather jacket, bronze star earrings, a hairband of black roses with metallic details, a black dress tight fitting until the waist, with loose skirt, vintage looking, besides red stockings and black ankle boots.

-Are you ready, Edy? -Afry spoke.  
-Yes. I'm exiting.  
-Going down. -Mari informed.

Shadow was seen at the corridor, she held his hand to go downstairs. The cousins and the echidna were peeping out, watching them.

-Have you seen them? -Afry whispered. -Holding hands.  
-How cute. -Edith couldn't help but smile.

They also went to the living room. Everyone was waiting for the cousins to say something.  
-Well, today it has been three years since we lost our parents. -Afry explained. -We want to go to the cemetery to leave them flowers and visit them.  
-So that's why you are in mourning. -Silver was feeling compassion towards them.  
-Do you want us to accompany you? -Blaze offered.  
-It's our duty. -Rouge scratched her head. -At least we are officially their bodyguards. -she pointed Shadow and Omega as well.  
-I would like to give them flowers too. -Cream was up to it. -As appreciation for all you have done for us until now. -Cheese also nodded.  
-I support that idea. -Sonic approved. -Allowing us living here, helping us with Eggman, and and endless number of things.  
-You helped us to make justice. -Mari valued. -Now they will finally rest in peace. We are eternally grateful.  
-Even us? -Bocoe spoke doubtful.  
-Of course. -The youngest cousin smiled. -Each of you has contributed to the cause. It's something we really keep in mind.  
-That means so much, Mari. -Decoe was moved.   
-We owed you. -Bokkun remarked.  
-We should go out now, before it's too late. -Shadow proposed.

-

They arrived to the graveyard. At the entrance they adquired flower bouquets: Edith took lillies, Afry chose poppies and Mari carried roses.

They walked towards a group of tombs with the surname Blackmoon. The following names figured there: Vincent Leon Blackmoon, Sabrina Hilda Croix Blackmoon, Erick Itzae Blackmoon, Mireia Dahlia Pace Blackmoon, Christopher Owen Blackmoon, Karina Edel Willow Blackmoon, Light Aine Blackmoon and Francis Ethan Callium Blackmoon. 

The three cousins left the bouquets on the tombstones. Edith turned back to the group.

-Could you leave us alone for a moment? -The eldest cousin begged.  
-It will be for a couple of minutes. -Afry relieved.  
-Of course. -Amy spoke for everyone.  
-Thank you so much. -Mari bowed, serious.

The others distanced some steps to fulfill what they agreed to do. They took advantage to speak between them.

-Who would have told me we would live all of this. -Sonic smiled. -It had been such a long time without having adventures.  
-It seems you are taking it as partying... -Knuckles scolded.  
-Knuckles, Sonic wasn't saying it because of that. -Amy defended the blue hedgehog, placing herself next to him. -He tries to see the good side of things.  
-Edith, Afry and Mari have been producing more dopamine, their nervous systems have been more stable. -Omega told them. -They managed to relax.  
-Three years bearing that load... They remained together, despite everything. -Tails was observing the cousins.  
-Certain lad had a similar situation. Right, Shadow? -Rouge spoke to her companion.  
-I'm glad to have helped her. And I will continue doing so. -The black hedgehog didn't look away from Mari.  
-We as well, Shadow. -Bocoe continued.  
-I've never thought we would be able to do good things for other people. -Decoe confessed.  
-Well, now what? -Bokkun wanted to know. -Eggman is in prison, Robert too..  
-Just looking for the other remaining emeralds, that was the contract with them. -Blaze remembered. -Later...  
-We will see along the way. -Cream spoke. -We can't be overwhelmed for things that haven't happened yet.

The only one that stayed silent was Silver. He looked more serious than usual, he was worried.

-Silver, you have been quiet for a while. -Sonic got the attention of the white hedgehog. -Are you okay?  
-Huh? -he returned from his self absorption. -No, it's nothing. -He relieved. He noticed the cousins were approaching. -It seems they have finished.

Everyone were heading to the exit. At the entrance they crossed paths with Daphne and Laura, also mourning.

-Good morning.  
-Good morning, headmistress. -Mari returned the salute.  
-We have come here to leave some flowers for Light. -Laura explained, less curt than the last time they met. -We heard today is the day.  
-Exactly. Light was a good friend of mine when she was alive, it's the least I could do.  
-We are truly grateful from the gesture. -Edith spoke.  
-Thank you for the tribute to our aunt. -Afry continued. -It was a good initiative from the exhibition.  
-By the way. -Daphne looked at Shadow. -I have known from GUN you helped with the security of the exhibition and defending it from that Doctor Eggman. The guards reported me about it. I express my gratitude, agent.  
-You're welcome. -The black hedgehog replied.  
-Tomorrow at nine you'll be able to pick up your artworks. -The secretary commented to Mari. -I advise punctuality to avoid waiting too much.  
-I'll have it in mind. -Mari nodded.

-

They went back home. Edith searched carefully inside a shelf of the living room for some discs.

-Would you like to watch any home-made videos? -She proposed.  
-From when you were little? - Silver asked curious.  
-Alright, go ahead. -Sonic cheered.  
-Are you feeling nostalgic? -Afry smiled moved.  
-A bit. Apart from that, it's for doing a little tribute to them. -Edith clarified. -Mari, what do you say?  
-I'm sure I will tear up. -She confessed. -Whenever you want.

They got comfortable sitting on sofas and chairs, even on the floor. 

A video started: Christopher was recording himself. At the back could be seen an old man, about sixty-something, accompanied by people alike the cousins, younger. At first sight, Edith looked like fourteen, Afry about ten and Mari eight. The youngest cousin had in her hands a baby bird Apollo. The five were sleeping. Someone that seemed Karina was next to him, his wife, chuckling.

-Hello to anyone who is watching this, probably me, later. -The man saluted, whispering. -Chris Blackmoon speaking. Here we are doing a photographic safari Karina and I, observing the most fascinating existing creatures: our girls. -He winked an eye.  
-Shhh, be quiet. -Karina warned. -I want them to look good for the photos. -She adjusted her camera. -This deserves a whole session.  
-Family, we are here. -A masculine voice was heard.

The camera turned around to focus on just arrived Erick and Mireia, followed by Francis and Light.

The recording was cut, another one started. It looked like the same day. The cousins were sitting around Erick and Vincent. Apollo was placed on the shoulder of the grandfather. Light and Chris were arranging the table to have lunch. Francis was taking out some drinks from shopping bags. Mireia and Karina were talking with each other, placing the plates and glasses.

-Well, it turns out just a while ago we lived an adventure, right, Mireia? -He spoke to his wife.  
-Indeed. A curious one. -She confirmed.  
-Tell us, uncle! -Afry really wanted to know.  
-What about you two? -He refered to Edith and Mari.  
-What happened? -The youngest cousin stared with curious eyes.  
-Say, daddy! -The eldest also wanted to know.  
-Tell us about that adventure, Erick. What did our explorer live? -Vincent encouraged him to speak.

He took his time to speak, he wanted to cause expectation with a mischievous smile.

-It was the moment when our group divided. Uncle Francis and aunt Light went to get supplies, bearing the calamity of a long queue of people at the supermarket, testing their patience. Mire and I scoured the zone... And then... We saw it...  
-What? -Afry had her hand on her mouth.  
-We have heard things, poppa Vincent told us once. A dark corridor inside the ruins of the historic district. We entered... and a sanctuary appeared. An unique place, full of wonders.   
-Wow, so cool! -Edith was charmed.  
-It was always night, although outside was day. Lights and color crystals, a new world. A voice commenced to speak to us.  
-What did it say? -Mari looked intrigued.  
-”What do you wish, travelers? Is there anything you desire?” -Mireia acted.  
-And, in the name of everyone, I asked for a wish. -Erick continued. He adjusted his ponytail. He put his hand inside. -May the Moon, the Sun and the Star be together forever.

From his hand, like a magic trick, he pulled out three necklaces. The same ones the cousins were wearing at the moment.

-Oh!! -Knuckles pointed out. -Those are the ones you have.  
-Nice way to make you that gift. -Shadow gazed at Mari tenderly.

-For our girls. -The man gave each other their respective necklaces.   
-But uncle. -The Mari of video interrupted. -The Sun is also a star. -The commentary made laugh the ones who were watching the recording.   
-Well, but it's cooler since it has a name! -The forenamed insisted.  
-That was a delightful story, son. -Vincent applauded. -What a lovely present.  
-Er, can I include that in my next book? -Christopher moved next to him. -Lia, you could illustrate it.  
-That's not a bad idea. -She considered.  
-Blackmoon triplets with an artistic project? I'm sure it will be succesful. -Francis was agree.  
-The globetrotter, the writer and the artist, the best of the whole world. -Erick stood up to embrace his siblings.   
-Well, I'm turning off the camera, I already had it for too long on the books. -Karina approached the lenses.

The video ended.

-Did they make that book at last? The idea sounds so pretty. -Cream was interested. Cheese was cheerful.   
-Yes. -Afry went to a shelf. She looked carefully inside the middle part, she pulled a big and thin book. -There.

The cover was a moon, a sun and a star superimposed, mosaic-like, with holographic colors. “Made by Blackmoon triplets. Tale of the celestial bodies”.

-How beautiful, girls! -Tails was smilling of thrill.  
-And you are a living proof of that tale. That's great. -Amy applauded.  
-What's that? -Blaze pointed out the screen.

Another video started. It seemed it was recorded in the living room of the house they were: same seats, almost same decoration. Judging for the angle, the camera was in a high place, like the very same shelf where the middle cousin just looked before. It looked like it was recorded casually, no one seemed to noticed they were being immortalised.

Vincent was seen going out the house with his granddaughters. Edith, Afry and Mari seemed older than the last recording. Christopher waved goodbye at them. Right after the girls were gone, the man sat next to his wife, his brother and sister-in-law. Mari's parents were standing up, in the middle of the room.

-What do you have to say on that subject, brother-in-law? -The annoyance Erick had on his face was radically opposed to the tender appareance he showed in the previous video. Definitely something drove me up the wall.  
-Erick, calm down. -Mireia patted his shoulder. She contained her disgust. -Let him speak.  
-What's are the possible irreversible secondary effects? -Karina wanted to know.  
-Every drug has secondary effects, the one Fran created wasn't an exception. -Light explained.  
-But are they grave? -Christopher continued. -You said you had everything under control.  
-According to the data I gathered, the three have improved their immunological system. In Mari's case, her blood pressure has been more lowered than before, despite having low blood pressure. She has more risk to faint and nosebleed due to irritation of blood vessels. Regarding to Afry, she may have paralysis of her nervous system and may enter in coma. Edith might have respiratory issues, with asthma, in the future.

Erick stood up brusquely from his chair, his ponytail moved back. He grabbed Francis from his necktie to pull him closer. He punched him in the middle of the face. He landed on his butt on the floor. It was so fast the others didn't have time to react to avoid the hit. Light approached to help her husband. 

-ERICK! -Mireia covered her mouth with the hands because of the scare.  
-ER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY? -His sister had tearful eyes.  
-THAT'S WHAT I SAY ABOUT THIS SON OF A BITCH, LIA! -the brother screamed. His blue eyes radiated fury. -A MAD SCIENTIST THAT USED MY DAUGHTER AND NIECES AS TEST SUBJECTS!  
-I WARNED YOU! -Francis had his hand on his nose. In between the fingers bloody marks could be seen. -YOU WANTED TO DO THE SAME AS ME IN SPITE OF KNOWING THE RISKS! ASSUME YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES OF GRANTING ME CONSENT!  
-AND NOW WHAT, HUH? ARE YOU GOING TO PAY ME THE TREATMENT EDITH WILL HAVE IN THE FUTURE BECAUSE OF YOU? -Erick continued yelling. He was foaming at the mouth.  
-ERICK, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR! -Christopher grabbed him. -LETS FIND SOLUTIONS!  
-DON'T ACT LIKE A GOODY-TWO-SHOES, CHRIS! YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE ALWAYS BADMOUTHING ABOUT THIS MACABRE EXPERIMENT! -His brother replied. -AND YOU TOLERATED IT BECAUSE THE CRAZY ONE DID IT FOR FREE!  
-AT LEAST FRAN DID SOMETHING TO HELP! YOU JUST GOT ON BOARD BECAUSE YOU SAW OUR DAUGHTER WITH A SPECIAL MEDICINE! - Light lost her composure.  
-THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE PLAYED GOD! -Mireia continued.  
-THE ONE WITH SUPERIORITY COMPLEX JUST SPOKE, ALWAYS MARKING WHAT IS RIGHT AND WHAT IS NOT!! -Light responded to her.  
-YOU ACT LIKE YOU WERE IMPORTANT FOR PAINTING SILLINESS! -Karina insulted. -YOU MARRIED YOUR HUSBAND SO HE COULD MAINTAIN YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE DYING WITHOUT EARNING A BUCK!  
-AT LEAST MY SISTER CREATES THINGS, YOU JUST TAKE PHOTOS IN AUTOMATIC AND ADD FILTERS, ENVIOUS! -Erick attacked his sister-in-law.  
-SHUT UP ALREADY, DAMN IT!! I'M SICK OF THIS! -Chris exploded, he was furious.

The recording was cut all of a sudden. The cousins were mute.

-Why is that recorded...? -Afry went pale.  
-It looks accidental, the charging of the device appeared on screen .-Tails observed. -They possibly left the camera charging and got cut because of the lack of space.  
-So that's what Francis said... -Shadow remembered.  
-What he was meaning in the video we watched? -Rouge wanted to know.  
-There are many coincidences present. All indicates the first video is following after this one we have just watched. -Omega commented.  
-Girls, I know this is a delicate topic, but... Did they die on bad terms? -Sonic asked with concern.  
-Maybe... At least in front of us they didn't display their anger. -Edith replied with bitterness.

Mari didn't say anything, she only caressed Apollo apathetic. Shadow held her hand.

-Then we stayed with our grandfather, Vincent. The very same that appeared recorded. -The middle cousin went to grab her phone.

After doing a research, she showed to the group photos of an event: “Tragedy of the underground of Station Square – Spagonia.” It could be seen a funeral, with Vincent, Edith, Afry, Mari and Apollo inside the public.

-There was a multitudinous event. Not only our parents lost their lives, many inocent people died because of Robert's envy and his lackeys.   
-People with dreams and hopes that were taken away... -Edith followed, head lowered.

Suddenly, a beep sounded. Omega activated his body for an entering videoconference. The Commander appeared on the screen with serious look.

-What's the matter, sir? -Rouge placed herself at the front to speak.  
-Bad news, agents. -The Commander announced in alert. -Eggman has escaped.


End file.
